Mirmo Zibang Imperial
by Lady-Yi26
Summary: Kaede es una princesa rusa, que va vivir a Japón para vivir la experiencia de ser una chica normal antes de su cumpleaños 15 y su nombramiento oficial como princesa heredera, y con al de un muglox llamado Mirmo podrá Kaede ser capaz de encontrar el amor verdadero y un futuro zar (emperador) para sus súbditos. t, donde kaede no siente nada por Setsu hasta más adelante)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Mirmo el muglox del amor**

En un mundo muy pequeño que parecía estar hecha de dulces y champiñones, llamado mugloxs nosato, era un día muy tranquilo hasta que una enorme nube de polvo se creaba en medio del camino, era causado por un muglox de ropa azul y cabello rubio que corría deprisa, a lo lejos uno de sus lo ve uno de sus amigos y trata de saludarlo.

Amigo del muglox: Hola Mirmo a donde- pero lo golpea antes de terminar de hablar.

Mirmo sigue corriendo hasta un edificio en forma de pastel, paro en el ascensor hasta llegar al penúltimo piso donde estaban los dulces, corre derecho por todo el pasillo y llega directo al mostrador donde pone su alcancía y deja con una expresión de susto a la encargada.

Mirmo: Deme el chocolate gran pulgar-lo dice como si fuera una orden.

Encargada: Si-aun con la expresión de susto en su cara.

Después de un rato Mirmo se va hacia el bosque para poder comer su chocolate tranquilamente, y pone el chocolate sobre un tronco para admirarlo.

Mirmo: Haaay por fin tengo mi chocolate gran pulgar, tuve que ahorrar mucho dinero para poder comprarlo, pero ahora ya es mío y a comer- y antes de darle siquiera el primer mordisco escucho una vocecita llamándolo.

Vocecita: Mirmo mi amor (x3)- y de repente una muglox de rosada y de cabellos verdes cae del cielo creando un gran estruendo al aterrizar sobre el tronco donde estaba el chocolate.

Vocecita: Te estaba buscando Mirmo mi amor.

Mirmo: Como que me estabas buscando, no puede aterrizar de forma tranquila como los demás Rima.

Rima: Ha, Mirmo mi amor, no tienes que sentir vergüenza.

Mirmo: Yo no siento vergüenza, pero me interrumpiste al intentar mi chocolate gran pulgar, y ahora que lo pienso donde está mi chocolate gran pulgar-busco su chocolate unos segundo y vio donde estaba parada Rima, vio el chocolate partido en miles de pedacitos y se puso como estatua por ver su dulce destruido.

Rima: Ho, lo siento mucho mirmo, pero no te preocupes con mi magia regresare a como estaba antes.

Mirmo: No lo hagas, lo único que lograras hacer con tu magia es convertir el chocolate en un monstruo.

Rima: Hay Mirmo tu siempre con tus bromas- lo golpea fuerte, se voltea con una risita y Mirmo queda pegado a un árbol por el golpe-Ho casi lo olvido-voltea hacia el árbol en el que esta él- te buscaba para decirte que el rey Marumo necesita verte de inmediato.

Mirmo: Que necesita verme.

Al llegar al castillo que también parecía dulce, se encontraba en la sala del trono y espera a que el rey le diga algo, pero no se esperó lo que escucho del rey.

Mirmo: Quieres que vaya al mundo humano.

Rey Marumo: Así es, tú eres el príncipe de este mundo, eres el heredero al trono, y en el mundo humano tendrás una educación estricta para aprender más el cómo usar tu magia.

Mientras que a lo lejos escondido un pequeño muglox escuchaba la conversación.

Mirmo: No voy a ir.

Rey Marumo: QUEEEE.

Mirmo: A mí no me interesan los humanos, y si digo que no es no, así de simple es no.

Reina Saori: Vaya, es si es un problema.

Rey Marumo: Me pregunto de donde abra sacado esa actitud- Dijo empezando a beber un licuado y lo escupe,-Pero que es un licuado de melón maldición, yo pedí específicamente que quería un licuado de plátano, tráigamelo ahora mismo- le ordena a un guardia.

Guardia: Si majestad de inmediato.

Reina Saori: De tal palo, tal astilla.

Rey Marumo: Bien, como no quieres hacerme caso, tengo una idea.

Mirmo: ¿Una idea?

Rey Marumo: Si, adelantaremos tu boda, te casaras con rima en este momento.

Se abre una cortina que estaba en una de las puertas y aparece con bello vestido de novia.

Rima: Por fin ha llegado el gran día de nuestra unión matrimonial verdad.

Mirmo: Abre los ojos por la sorpresa – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita y sale volando rápidamente del castillo y rima lo va siguiendo.

Rima: Espérame Mirmo.

Mirmo: Aléjate de mí.

Rima: Soy una chica simple, pero te suplico que me dejes estas contigo el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mirmo: Que te alejes.

Mientras que el mundo humano una joven o mejor dicho una princesa rusa se hacía pasar por una chica normal para empezar su nueva vida temporal en Japón, antes de su coronación oficial como princesa heredera, tenía el cabello rubio, piel blanca, y ojos café, y estatura media, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la llamaba y la saco de su trance.

Voz: Princesa, princesa, princesa Kaede- y sale de sus pensamiento, era una mujer joven de cabellos negros, alta, piel blanca y ojos lilas, y de unos 32 años de edad, era la institutriz de la princesa Kaede, se llama Ekaterina (Sig. Katia) Záitsev.

Kaede: He.

Katia: Принцесса прав, я в задумчивости, (Princesa se encuentra bien, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos).

Kaede: Да, жаль, что это просто, что я думал о своей новой жизни будет, как в Японии, (Si, perdón es solo que estaba pensando en cómo sería mi nueva vida en Japón).

Katia: Нет необходимости беспокоиться ваше высочество, я не сумел хорошо адаптироваться быть в той же школе, она посещала ее мать в ее возрасте, (No tiene de qué preocuparse su alteza, yo se lograra adaptarse, además estará en la misma escuela que la que asistía su madre a su edad).

Katia: Ха, я почти забыл назвать только перед вами, как Романов Каэдэ, просто так, вы знаете, что из России, но не более, (Ha, casi lo olvido solo se llamara ante usted como Kaede Romanov, solo para que sepan es de Rusia pero nada más).

Kaede: Katia're прав, я просто надеюсь, что ни одна школа не узнает, кто я перед моей коронацией, (Tienes razón Katia, solo espero que nadie de la escuela se entere de quien soy antes de mi coronación).

Katia: Я уверен, что все будет хорошо, и не придется беспокоиться высочество, их родителей и подтвердил, что uunicos, которые знают правду о вас учителя и директор школы, и поэтому вы можете быть в безопасности в школе без каких-либо проблем, (Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, y no tiene de que preocuparse alteza, sus padres ya confirmaron que los únicos que saben la verdad sobre usted son los maestros y el director, y así podrá estar segura en la escuela sin ningún problema).

Kaede asiente con la cabeza mientras que el semáforo se puso en verde ella y su institutriz Katia estaban paseando por las calles de la ciudad ya que Kaede quería explorar la ciudad antes de empezar las clases mañana, pasaron un buen rato viendo las tiendas hasta comieron en un restaurante cosa que fue nueva para Kaede ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar solo en lugares lujosos, al salir ella y su institutriz fueron para una tienda de música ya que Katia quería unas canciones para las lecciones de música de Kaede, mientras que ella vio a lo lejos ve a dos jóvenes de su edad que estaba paseando, no podía distinguir su rostro pero parecían que estaban en una cita y la chica lo tenía sujetado muy fuerte del brazo al chico, supuso que eran novios y ellos entraron primero a la tienda de música(Para aclarar son Setsu y Azumi ellos se conocieron antes que Kaede).

 **Kaede: Que linda pareja, ojalá esta también sea mi oportunidad para encontrar el amor verdadero-** Pensaba mientras ella estaba en la puerta y de pronto aparece una tienda detrás de ella.

(En Mugloxs Nosato)

Rima: Mirmo mi amor, donde estas.

Mirmo estaba escondido dentro de un hueco entre las raíces de un árbol.

Mirmo: Ni en sueños, estar casado con rima es una tortura, este parece un buen lugar para esconderse, y estas escaleras a donde llevan, bien sino bajo no pasara nada.

Rima: Mirmo mi amor.

Mirmo: HAAAAAAAAAAAA- se cae de las escaleras y llega hasta un salón lleno de tazas- ¿Qué lugar es este?

(Mundo Humano)

Kaede vio la tienda, le dijo a su institutriz donde estaría, entro a la tienda y estaba un hombre muy robusto atendiendo.

Hombre: Bienvenida.

Kaede: Muchas gracias- dejo relajándose del susto.

Kaede: Que tienda más curiosa-y vio una taza de color azul, con una estrella amarilla un corazón rojo en medio y rayas de color rosa, la agarra para verla mejor- que taza tan bonita.

Hombre: Esa taza te concederá deseos de amor verdadero.

Kaede miro al hombre por unos segundos y se puso a pensar si era verdad lo que dijo.

Kaede: Que me concederá deseos de amor verdadero-sujete la taza fuerte y cierra los ojos- me gustaría que en mi nueva escuela este el chico con el que pasare el resto de mi vida y quien será un buen zar para mis súbditos- y la taza empieza a brillar.

(Mugloxs Nosato)

La taza azul que está en el medio empieza a brillar.

Mirmo: ¿Qué está pasando?- sale flotando-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- decía mientras daba vueltas por el lugar y de una entra en la taza.

Rima: Mirmo mi amor, que eso que no para de brillar- y de una se detiene el brillo- que fue lo que paso.

(Mundo Humano)

En la taza aparece un escrito muy extraño, mientras que kaede abre los ojos y suelta ligeramente la taza.

Kaede: Ha, pero que estoy diciendo es imposible que esta taza pueda hacer algo así.

Kaede deja la taza en su lugar y sale de la tienda, el hombre solo sonríe por ello, al día siguiente Kaede estaba ya en su nueva escuela fue primero con el director para terminar los detalles de ocultar a los alumnos sobre quien era ella y que solo los maestros supieran sobre eso, al aclarar las cosas siguió al profesor hasta su nueva clase le toco el grupo 6 del 2 grado de sec.

El profesor entra primero al salón y pone en orden a los alumnos para poder presentar a Kaede.

Prof.: Bueno hoy empezamos un nuevo trimestre espero que sea un curso muy provechoso, antes de comenzar les voy a presento a una estudiante nueva.

Kaede escucho y entra al salón.

Kaede: Buenos días, me llamo Kaede Romanov.

Prof.: Kaede proviene la nación de Rusia y espero que sean amables con ella, mientras puedes sentarte en algún lugar que este libre.

Kaede: Если профессор (Si profesor).

Kaede se sienta en la penúltima silla de la 4 fila, y los demás se quedan mirando raro por lo que dijo y empezó a ponerse tensa, el profesor vio eso y decidió aclara lo que ella dijo.

Prof.: Ella dijo si profesor en ruso.

Alumnos: Hoooo.

Prof.: Bien eso es todo por el día de hoy, mañana en la hora libre, asignaremos los lugares que les tocara.

Después de todo un día de clases ya era hora de salida, kaede guarda sus cosas estaba lista para irse a casa y una de las estudiantes se acercó para saludar, era una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y un poco más alta que ella.

Chica: Hola soy Etsumi Kido-le extiende.

Kaede: Kaede Romanov-y le responde agrando la mano y haciendo el saludo, luego se sueltan.

Etsumi: Oye fue divertido lo que le dijiste al profesor, yes, li, pr…como se dice.

Kaede: Если профессор (Si profesor).

Etsumi: Si eso, pero es ¿Cómo que sabes dos idiomas?

Kaede: En realidad se muchos más solo japonés y ruso, mis padres siempre fueron estrictos en mi educación desde pequeña, siempre me mandaban a clases extracurriculares después de la escuela para aprender más, ahora que estoy aquí entiendo que me hacían un gran favor.

Etsumi. Eso es increíble, te gustaría que seamos amigas.

Kaede: Si-y las dos se dan una sonrisa pero el momento es interrumpido por ruidosa una pareja, y es la misma pareja que vio ayer en el centro.

Chica: Haaa, Setsu que surte que volvamos a estar juntos en la misma clase no crees.

Chico: Podrías soltarme Azumi.

Kaede: Kido, ¿Quiénes son ellos, esos chicos en la puerta?

Etsumi: El chico es Setsu Yuuki es alguien muy serio y siempre está leyendo sin importar el lugar, y la chica es Azumi Hidaka es algo como decirlo es alguien dramática y siempre sigue a Yuuki por todas partes.

Kaede: ¿Son novios?

Etsumi: Algo así, desde hace más de un año que Hidaka está persiguiendo a Yuuki, hace todo lo posible para que él se fije en ella y nunca funciona pero ella siempre es persistente en eso.

 **Kaede: Esa chica sí que sabe luchar por su amor, ojala yo pudiera ser así.**

Etsumi: Porque lo preguntas, acaso te gusto Yuuki.

Kaede: Queee, no yo ayer los vi en el centro mientras paseaba con mi institutriz, y sentí curiosidad por saber quiénes eran.

Etsumi: Entiendo, espera ¿Institutriz, que es eso?

Kaede: Haaa, si es como una especie de niñera, como mis padres están en Rusia y no tengo pariente aquí me pusieron a cargo de una para que me cuidada mientras viva en Japón, y para no estar retrasada en mis clases extracurriculares.

Estumi se quedó pensando unos segundos, y Kaede esperaba que le creyera todo lo que le dijo, porque no se imaginaba arruinar su primer día de escuela y el que debía actuar como una chica normal.

Etsumi: Tiene sentido, bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.

Kaede: No gracias, talvez otro día adiós Kido.

Etsumi: Llámame Etsumi, y adiós Kaede.

Kaede salió feliz de su primer día de clases logro hacer una amiga, pero no pudo evitar pensar en esa pareja.

 **Kaede: Hidaka parece ser una chica segura de sí misma y de su amor por ese chico, yo realmente quiero encontrar a alguien que también me ame por mí misma y no por mi corona.**

Y aparece la tienda que vio ayer.

Kaede: He, pero si es la tienda.

Hombre: Bienvenida.

Kaede: He, gracias.

 **Kaede: Pero si en la misma tienda que vi ayer, talvez sea una franquicia,-** y mira al hombre era el mismo de ayer-, **talvez sean gemelos.**

Kaede: Ha es la taza, me pregunto si esta taza realmente podrá cumplir mi deseo de amor voltea la taza- tiene algo escrito abajo, si pides un deseo mientras hechas chocolate caliente en esta taza, un hada del amor ara realidad tu deseo de amor verdadero, wow siento que estoy dentro de un cuento de hadas, espera cómo es posible que lea esto, nunca había visto este idioma y eso que aprendí lenguas muertas, será que un hada real.

Kaede se lleva la taza a su casa y el hombre la mira salir con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Kaede llega a unos departamentos muy lujos ( p35555801-piso-apartamento-en-venta-koto, por si quieren ver, y lo demás se lo dejo a su imaginación) se va a su cuarto, le pide a su institutriz hacerle chocolate caliente, al terminar de prepararlo lo pone en una jarra de cristal y Kaede lo lleva a su habitación.

Kaede: Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, haya voy, deseo conocer a un chico que corresponda mi amor y que me demuestre ser digno de ser el zar que me acompañe a gobernar sobre el trono ruso, por favor hada del amor te lo pido.

La taza se llena por completo, pero no pasa nada y ella empieza a reírse.

Kaede: Jaaa, jaaa, pero estoy haciendo las hadas no existen, que decepción- y de una la taza empieza a brillar, y al terminar sale una criatura parecida a un humano pero más pequeña.

Kaede: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue todo lo dijo al ver a la criatura y se aleja asustada.

Mirmo sale de la taza y empieza a relajar su cuerpo.

Mirmo: Pudieron hacer la taza un poco más ancha por adentro, mi cuerpo entero me duele.

 **Kaede: Puede hablar.**

Mirmo: Bien veamos cómo está el lugar, la habitación es muy lujosa y grande me agrada muchísimo.

 **Kaede: Puede Volar.**

Mirmo: Oye tu- y mira a Kaede unos segundo para ver cómo es ella- me pareces algo torpe- y Kaede pone un cara de sorprendida- hay al menos me invocaron a en un lugar lujoso.

Kaede: ¿Invocarte?

Mirmo: Así es, tú lo hiciste con esa taza, quieres que un chico corresponda tu amor verdad.

Kaede: Ha.

Mirmo: Mi nombre es Mirmo y soy un Muglox para que lo sepas.

Kaede: KATIAAAAAAAAA- y va corriendo a la sala donde estaba su institutriz limpiando.

Katia: Принцесса бывает, (Que ocurre princesa).

Kaede: Сегодня окончание школы я нашел магазин, я видел вчера, и купить чашку, и эта вещь вышла эту чашу, (Hoy al salir de la escuela me encontré con la tienda que vi ayer, y compre una taza y esto salió esta cosa de la taza)- le muestra a Mirmo.

Katia se mira la "cosa" que tenía Kaede en la mano y se sorprendió porque nunca creyó ver uno en su vida otra vez.

Katia: один muglox, (Un muglox).

Mirmo, se sorprendió porque según lo que le dijeron en la escuela solo los humanos que tienen muglox podrían verlos.

Mirmo: ¿Puedes verme?

Katie asiente con la cabeza, Kaede también se sorprende porque su institutriz sabe lo que es Mirmo.

Kaede: ¿Katia вы знаете это?, (¿Katia sabes lo es esta cosa?).

Katie: Принцесса, вам лучше пойти в свою комнату, все объяснить, а также его внезапный гость, (Princesa, será mejor ir a su habitación, se lo explicare todo, y también su repentino invitado).

Los 3 van a la habitación de Kaede, Kaede por fin se calma y empiezan hablar.

Mirmo: Bien primero, tu a quien estabas llamando cosa, y en segunda que idioma tan raro es el que estaban hablando, y tercero como es que usted señora Katia verdad solo pueden verme solo los humano que tiene mugloxs pueden hacerlo.

Kaede: Lo siento es que estaba asustada, y ese idioma es ruso es el idioma que hablamos en mi país Rusia.

Katie: Y yo puedo verte porque tuve un muglox hace mucho tiempo.

Mirmo/Kaede: En serio.

Katie: если, (Si).

Mirmo: Podrían dejar por favor dejar de hablar en ruso no entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

Katia: De acuerdo.

Kaede: Bien, o si casi lo olvido mi nombre es- y es interrumpida por Mirmo.

Mirmo: Kaede Anastasia Romanov Minami, lose cuando nos invocas los mugloxs sabemos el nombre y otras cosas del humano que nos llaman.

Kaede: Ha, entonces tú ya sabes que soy la princesa de Rusia, Mirmo.

Mirmo: Claro que sí, no puedo creer que fui invocado por una princesa humana.

Katia: Y Mirmo exactamente cuál fue el deseo que pido la princesa como para traerte a nuestro mundo.

Mirmo: Así, primero Kaede tú pediste que el chico con el que pasarías de tu vida estuviera en tu nueva escuela no.

Kaede: Que, eso significa que.

Mirmo: Así es, mi magia estaba dentro de esa taza.

Kaede: Vaya eso es increíble, pero hay varios chicos en mi escuela como sabré cuál es el indicado.

Mirmo: Eso ya depende de ti, no dijiste nombre solo chico, encontrarlo será tu trabajo.

Katia: Hay princesa, bueno lo hecho, hecho esta yo sé que usted podrá encontrar a su futuro zar mientras este aquí, pero hasta entonces sea cuidadosa con quien elija, y tu Mirmo más vale que llegues que la apoyes.

Mirmo: Si lo que diga, señora Katia.

Katia: Solo Katia por favor, lo de señora me incomoda un poco, bueno los dejo a solas para que se conozcan, y se van a preguntarme sobre cómo es que tuve un muglox eso será para cuando sea el momento indicado- y sale de la habitación.

Kaede: Bueno ahora que estamos solos, puede hacer que mi deseo de amor se haga realidad con tu magia.

Mirmo: Si, y puedo hacer cosas mucho más cosas asombrosas con ella, pero no te ayudare.

Kaede: Queeeee, porque.

Mirmo: Porque estoy molesto contigo, el que tú me invocaste fue un accidente, y yo no sabía que en la cripta estaba una clase de portal que llevaba al mundo de los humano, todo ha sido un error no pienses mal de mí, de seguro que ya habrán cancelado mi boda así que ya me voy a casa.

Kaede: ¿Boda?

Mirmo: Es una larga, pero hasta luego.

Mirmo vuela de regreso a su taza, pero Kaede lo agarra alejándolo de ella.

Kaede: Espera.

Mirmo: Que estás haciendo niña.

Kaede: Ya que terminaste en el mundo humano, porque no te tomas tu tiempo para conocer y divertirte, yo puedo enseñártelo a donde te gustaría ir, que tal al parque es muy divertido.

Kaede se lleva a Mirmo al parque para que pueda convérselo de quedarse y ayudarla con su deseo, al llegar el muglox se pone muy contento.

Mirmo: Haay, que bien tiene columpios, un tobogán, que divertido se mira todo.

 **Kaede: Parece que se está divirtiendo, es mi oportunidad de hacer que se quede y me ayude a encontrar mi amor verdadero.**

Kaede: Mirmo te gustaría subirte al columpio.

Mirmo: Claro, lo que quieras.

 **Kaede: Es un poco grosero.**

Kaede se puso sobre el columpio de pie, empieza a columpiarse y Mirmo está en su hombro disfrutando de la sensación del viento en su rostro y también Kaede.

Kaede: Hace años que no me columpiaba que divertido.

Mirmo: Kaede podrías hacerlo más alto.

Kaede: Claro- se columpio más alto pero hace que Mirmo se suelte de su hombro y se cae en dentro un bebedero (eso pareció para mi) que estaba llena de agua- Haa Mirmo.

Van a casa y Kaede pone a Mirmo en la cama para que se sienta mejo.

Kaede: Lo siento Mirmo, estas molesto con migo por favor di que no.

Mirmo: Hayy.

Kaede: Dijiste algo- se acerca a él.

Mirmo: Te are un conjuro maldito.

 **Kaede: Es muy molesto, tengo que hacer algo para que vuelta estar de buen humor.**

Kaede: Ya se, para que me perdones puedo darte algo muy rico, como galletas o algo dulce, ya se pudin de chocolate.

Mirmo: Chocolate.

Kaede: Quieres chocolate, voy por ellos ahora mismo- Kaede sale de su habitación para buscar chocolates, los encuentra y regresa para dárselo a Mirmo.

Kaede: Aquí tienes, son chocolates, adelante agarra todo lo que quieras.

Mirmo: Vaya hay muchísimos.

 **Kaede: Parece que esta de mejor humor.**

Mirmo: Bien a comer- muerde el chocolate, le sale fuego por la boca, y se desmaya.

Kaede: Mirmo, era chile de curri-picante.

Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa, saco un pequeño equipo de costura y se puso un traje para mirmo.

Kaede: Mirmo te tengo una ropa nueva- se la prueba y lo estaba asfixiando.

 **Kaede: Haay el cuello le queda muy apretado.**

Ya cansado Mirmo se quedó sentado sobre el escritorio de Kaede y muy molesto.

Kaede: Por favor perdóname, no te molestes con migo, quieres un vaso de jugo, o una taza de café.

Mirmo: Me voy de aquí.

Kaede: Ho, por favor no lo hagas Mirmo, hare lo que sea para.

Mirmo: Ya basta, que puedes hacer por mí, si ni siquiera has intentado hacer algo por ti misma, y estas confiando únicamente en la magia, los humanos son así, quieren encontrar todo por el lado más fácil, por eso no quería venir al mundo de los humanos, por eso no quiero usar mi magia contigo.

Kaede: Jaja, entiendo lo que quieres decir, y tienes razón Mirmo es muy vergonzoso de mi parte, lo siento mucho Mirmo, lo siento, pero es que no que hacer, lo único que quiero es conocer que realmente me ame a mí, a Kaede y no a la princesa Kaede, en verdad lo siento- decía llorando

Mirmo aunque no quería admitirlo podía ver el dolor de Kaede, el cómo trataban a una princesa humana era muy diferente a como lo trataban a él en su mundo, y afuera de la habitación escucho todo Katia pero decido alejarse para dejar a la princesa tranquila.

Al día siguiente Kaede estaba lista para irse a la escuela y fue detenida por su institutriz.

Katia: Каед не грусти, я уверен, что все будет хорошо (Kaede no estés triste, estoy segura de todo saldrá bien).

Kaede: mirmo, но он ясно дал понять, что он не хочет использовать свою магию на меня (Pero Mirmo dejo en claro que no quiere usar su magia conmigo).

Katia: Слушайте хорошо Каед, магия не будет вашим единственным преимуществом, чтобы найти любовь, которую вы долго, отец прошел через то же самое, когда он встретил свою мать (Escúchame bien Kaede, la magia no será tu única ventaja para encontrar el amor que tanto anhelas, tu padre paso por lo mismo cuando conoció a tu madre).

Kaede: ¿В самом деле? (¿En serio?).

Katia: Если, когда ваш отец представить свою мать императоров, они не приняли его, потому что они думали, что он хочет только потому, что он был наследным принцем, но они изо всех сил, чтобы доказать, что их любовь была реальной, и, наконец, в конечном итоге принимать эту любовь, и что это то, что вам нужно сделать, Kaede, ты принцесса, а как борьба, чтобы показать свое право на русский престол, вы должны бороться, чтобы найти свою любовь (Si, cuando tu padre presento a tu madre a los emperadores, ellos no la aceptaban porque pensaron que solo lo quiera porque era el príncipe heredero, pero ellos lucharon por demostrar que su amor era real, y al final terminaron aceptando ese amor, y eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer Kaede, tu eres una princesa, y al igual que luchas por mostrar tu derecho al trono ruso, debes luchar por encontrar el amor).

Kaede: Катя спасибо большое, я чувствую себя лучше (Muchas gracias Katia, ya me siento mejor).

Katia: Хаа, я почти забыл, что ты есть, книги, чтобы помочь ей, к которому три бегаю их (Haa, casi lo olvido tenga, son libros que la ayudaran, a ellos tres les funciono).

Kaede: ¿в трое? (A ellos tres).

Katia: К ее прабабушки, ее бабушка, и ее мать, но читать их в свое свободное время, считают эти книги очень важные уроки, и его отец (A su bisabuela, su abuela, y a su padre, pero léalos en su tiempo libre, créame esos libro tienen lecciones muy importantes y son solo para usted).

Kaede solo sonrió ante el regalo que le dio Katia, eran los libros que usaron sus antecesores y su madre para demostrar que eran verdaderas princesa y eso le dio confianza para ser una mejor princesa, como encontrar el amor, abraza a Katia y se va a la escuela más feliz.

Mientras que Mirmo se estaba despertando, no ve a Kaede por ninguna parte.

Mirmo: ¿Kaede?- mira en la mesita de la pequeña sala que tiene en la habitación unos cubos dorados junto a su taza- Ho chocolate y una carta- vuela a la mesita y empieza a leer la carta.

 _ **Kaede: Querido Mirmo, realmente lamento todo lo que pasó ayer, y en cuanto a encontrar el amor, are todo lo posible para encontrar al chico de mis sueños y que demuestre que puede ser digno de compartir mi vida y mi trono, por favor no estés decepcionado con los humanos.**_

 _ **Posdata: Disfruta el chocolate antes de irte.**_

Mirmo deja de leer la carta y come su chocolate.

Mirmo: Que Rico esta.

Kaede caminaba tranquila a la escuela y sintió curiosidad por los libro que le dio Katia, saco uno de su mochila lo vio no tenía título, lo abrió y estaba algo escrito en la primera hoja.

 _17 / Июль / 1928_

 _От: Николай II_

 _To: Анастасия_

 _Это поможет направить свой путь и доказать, что ты настоящая принцесса и ваша кровь и ваше сердце._

 _С любовью отца твоего и С Днем Рождения, мой маленький Ania._

 _17/Julio/1928_

 _De: Nicolas II_

 _Para: Anastasia._

 _Esto te ayudara a guiar tu camino y el demostrar que eres una verdadera princesa tanto en tu sangre, como en tu corazón._

 _Con amor tu padre y Feliz Cumpleaños, mi pequeña Ania._

Kaede se sintió feliz al saber que su bisabuela tenía el amor de su familia al igual que ella no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, empezó a leerlo y estaba muy fascinada con cada palabra ya eran verdadero consejos del cómo debía ser una princesa tanto por su país como para ella misma, y choco con alguien y ambos se caen al suelo.

Kaede: Eso me dolió-, mira que estaba sobre la espalda de un chico, - haaaay lo siento mucho-, se para para ayudar a levantar al chico,-no me fije por donde caminaba en verdad lo siento- y se agacha para que lo perdone según la costumbre en Japón, después busca su libro con la mirada, lo encuentra y se agacha para recogerlo.

Chico: No importa, oye tu eres la chica que vino de Rusia, verdad, es que estamos en la misma clase.

Kaede: Si, soy Kaede Romanov- se pone de pie y le extiende la mano para saludar.

Chico: Setsu Yuuki- recibe el saludo rápido y suelta la mano de kaede.

Kaede: En verdad lo siento por hacerte caer.

Antes de que le respondiera una chica de cabellos negros y ojos morados se lanza sobre él.

Azumi: Setsu buenos días, que lindo de tu parte, esperarme para ir juntos a la escuela- le aprieta el brazo fuerte y con los ojos cerraros para sentirlo más

Setsu: Buenos días Azumi, oye ya conoces a Romanov.

Azumi abre los ojos y suelta a Setsu, voltea la mirada hacia Kaede, y eso le molesto ya que ella fue quien se fijó primero en Setsu.

Kaede: Hola soy Kaede Romanov, mucho justo.

Azumi: Azumi Hidaka, odio decir esto Romanov, pero ya tenemos que irnos, se nos va hacer tarde para ir a clases.

Kaede: Entiendo, les importa si los acompaño es que realmente me gustaría hacer nuevos amigos- ella solo tenía la intención de conocerlos mejor era verdad que quería hacer amigos, pero Azumi no le gusto muchos eso.

Azumi: Setsu vámonos- lo agarra de la mano y lo arrastra con ella.

Setsu: Eee, espera un poco.

Kaede solo mira a la pareja, guarda su libro y empieza a correr para seguirlos ya que ivan muy rápido, y los alcanza.

Setsu: Azumi espera.

Kaede: Oigan y díganme ¿ustedes dos son novio?

Setsu: Por supuesto no.

Azumi: Por supuesto que sí, desde hace más de un año que estamos juntos, verdad Setsu.

Setsu: Tú eres la que no para de seguirme a todas parte Azumi.

Azumi: Es porque te quiero lo más cerca de mí que sea posible- y mira como Kaede se le acerca a Setsu, se lo lleva corriendo y hace que caiga por segunda vez.

Azumi: Setsu.

Kaede: Hay no otra vez- lo ayuda a levantarse de nuevo- estas bien.

Setsu: Si gracias, y Azumi me voy solo.

Azumi: Pero Setsu, esto es tu culpa, espérame Setsu.

Kaede: Pero si solo lo ayude a levantarse-, escucha una campada, -hay la primera campanada voy llegar tarde a clases- y se va corriendo.

Mirmo miro todo desde lejos.

Mirmo: Pero que torpe es.

En la escuela ya al rato en la hora, Kaede empieza a leer el libro el libro de Anastasia realmente siente que estaba aprendiendo algo importante con él, y escucha al profesor llamarlos.

Prof.: Bueno es hora de organizar los lugares en los que se sentaran, me tomo toda la noche escribir sus nombre.

Kaede: Es difícil hacerse notar el esta vida.

Mirmo: Y tú que aparte eres torpe.

Kaede: Mirmo ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mirmo: Sera mejor que te rindas a encontrar el amor verdadero.

Kaede: Que.

Mirmo: No hay nada que hacer, mientras más lo intestas, más lo estropeas, así que será mejor olvidar eso.

Kaede: Jamás, puede que sea torpe, pero cuando se trata del amor o de ayudar de alguien no hay nadie más dispuesta a luchar por eso que yo, y siendo una princesa jamás dejare luchar por mostrar el lugar que me corresponde, tanto en el trono como en mi corazón.

Mirmo: Esta bien, te ayudare con mi magia, así podrás encontrar el amor verdadero y si te es posible ser un poco menos torpe de acuerdo.

Kaede: De acuerdo.

Después de la pequeña charla reflexiva con Mirmo, el profesor les da a los alumnos anos papelitos que indicaban el lugar donde se sentaran, a Kaede le toca el tercer pupitre en la fila que esta junto a la ventana.

Kaede: Ahí es- ella se siente, se cómoda y mira a Mirmo por su encima de su escritorio- oye Mirmo porque decidiste quedarte en el mundo humano.

Mirmo: Y tenías que hacer esa pregunta, considéralo mi agradecimiento por el chocolate que me dejaste hoy, y no fue por nada más.

Kaede: Solo por eso, de todos modos, gracias.

Mirmo: El chocolate estaba muy delicioso, si me das más me quedare definitivamente.

Kaede: En serio, te quiero mucho Mirmo- , y le un pequeño abrazo,- oye ya que estas aquí no te gustaría aprender idiomas y cosas de los humanos, será divertido.

Mirmo: No estoy seguro.

Kaede: Si lo haces, te daré toda clase de chocolates que exista en el mundo.

Mirmo: Trato hecho, cuando empezamos.

Kaede vuelve a sacar su libro y empieza a enseñarle a Mirmo su idioma, pero su pequeña lección es interrumpida por la voz de Azumi, voltea y se da cuenta de que Setsu está sentado a su lado, pero no le toma importancia y siguen con lección.

Azumi: Que bien mi pupitre está al lado de Setsu, soy muy feliz, y dime Sestu cuál es el fascinante libro que estás leyendo.

Setsu: Crimen y castigo de Fedor Dostoiewski (libro real).

Azumi: En serio, podrías leerme un poco por favor- se sienta en su pupitre y le agarra fuerte el brazo.

Mirmo: Pero que chica tan molesta, compara con ella tu eres más tranquila con eso del amor, Kaede.

Kaede: Puede que sí, pero a cada pareja dejarla con su problema.

Mirmo: Buena rima Kaede- seguían con su lección pero esta vez es la voz de Sestu la que interrumpe.

Setsu: Raskolnikof se levantó y quedó sentado en el diván. Con un leve gesto indicó a Rasumikhine que suspendiera el torrente de su elocuencia desordenada y las frases de consuelo que dirigía a su hermana y a su madre.

Setsu/Kaede: Después, cogiendo a las dos mujeres de la mano, las observó en silencio, alternativamente, por espacio de dos minutos cuando menos. Esta mirada inquietó profundamente a la madre: había en ella una sensibilidad tan fuerte, que resultaba dolorosa.

Setsu paro de leer, se quedó sorprendido con Kaede al igual que Azumi y Mirmo.

Setsu: Tú lo has leído.

Kaede: Muchas veces, la primera vez que lo leí tenía 4 años de edad.

Setsu: Eras muy pequeñas para este tipo de lectura, y yo apenas lo empecé ayer, si te lo sabes cómo termina el último párrafo del libro.

Kaede: Como era así, Pero aquí empieza otra historia, la de la lenta renovación de un hombre, la de su regeneración progresiva, su paso gradual de un mundo a otro y su conocimiento escalonado de una realidad totalmente ignorada. En todo esto habría materia para una nueva narración, pero la nuestra ha terminado- miro a Setsu y Azumi- sino me crees fíjate.

Setsu empezó a hojear todo el libro hasta llegar a la página del último párrafo, lo leyó al igual que Azumi a su lado y lo que decía era exactamente lo que dijo Kaede, eso dejo muy sorprendidos a todos, la miraban fijamente pero ella solo seguía metida en su libro.

Mirmo: Vaya Kaede, eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti, fue fabuloso.

Kaede: Una princesa, siempre debe tener conocimiento sobre todos y de todo, incluso en la literatura.

 **Mirmo: Creo que estar con Kaede, será algo muy interesante y divertido-** pero mirmo no era el único que obtuvo un pensamiento de interés sobre Kaede.

 **Setsu: Es increíble, ya conocía el libro mejor que yo y eso que a mí me gusta mucho la literatura, me pregunto qué otras cosas sabrá Romanov-** pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Azumi sobre Kaede, y eso lo hacía sentir nervioso- **porque tiene que pasarme esto a mí.**

 **Azumi: Pero quien se ha creído es de Kaede Romanov, robarse la atención de mi Setsu, no me dejare vencer por ella.**

Kaede y Mirmo podían sentir la mirada de Azumi sobre ellos, pero ella no veía al muglox así que la mirada solo era para Kaede.

Mirmo: Sabes que no para de mirarte esa chica verdad.

Kaede: Si, pero ella tiene que entender que no me interesa su novio, así que no le daré importancia al tema.

Mirmo: Si tú lo dices.

Y afuera del salón estaba una muglox rosada viendo todo ese show en la clase.

Muglox rosada: Jaja, por fin te encontré mi amor.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste,

Y no tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia Lady Kaede, excepto por ser de parte la realeza, pero nada más.

Besos Lady-Yi26.

Para aclarar lo de las letra es esto:

 _Letra cursiva: son recuerdos_

 **Letras negritas: pensamientos**

Paréntesis (): Significados, datos, lugares y/o objetos de la vida real, núm. de veces que se repiten las cosas.

Y palabras del extranjero para mostrar que está hablando en otro idioma, pero serán traducidas para que entiendan.

En esta historia Kaede es una princesa extrajera (la hice rusa) que ella desea encontrar el amor verdadero y no siente nada por Setsu al conocerlo, ella desea encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de poder dar amor, ver por los demás, de mejorar las cosas, ser respetuoso, que sea capaz de hacer tanto por ella como a sus súbditos, así que empieza la aventura de la joven princesa para encontrar el amor, en la escuela donde su madre estudiaba de joven y antes de su cumpleaños 15 y su nombramiento oficial como princesa heredera para que pueda experimentar la emoción de ser una chica normal, y con la ayuda de un pequeño muglox llamado Mirmo que es capaz de conceder su deseo de amor, pero lograra Kaede encontrar el amor en Setsu o con otro chico que sea digno de ser el zar (así se dice rey y/o emperador en ruso) de su nación y de su corazón.

Es un donde nunca se independizaron las naciones de las monarquías, excepto por EUA y para arriba, Italia, y Yugoslavia ahora son seis países llamados Eslovenia, Croacia, Bosnia, Montenegro, Serbia, y Macedonia.

Y el resto de latino américa tiene sus propias monarquías, excepto Brasil y Argentina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. De Rima con Amor**

Era de mañana en Japón, y Kaede estaba en la escuela junto con Mirmo quien dormía muy a gusto por donde se guardaban los libros, Azumi trataba de poner atención a la clase, pero volteaba hacia donde Setsu y Kaede ella no le gustaba de que alguien más tuviera la atención de él, así que se le ocurrió algo para estar junto a Setsu, guardo su libro de matemáticas como excusa para acecarsele.

Azumi: Setsu-pone su pupitre junto al de él-me dejas ver tu libro de matemáticas, el mío lo deje en casa por error.

Setsu: Claro.

Azumi: Gracias, eres muy amable.

Kaede vio todo, incluso vio cuando Hidaka escondía su libro de matemáticas para acercarse a Yuuki, pero no le dio importancia y siguió terminando los problemas de matemáticas.

Prof.: Setsu, podrías resolver este problema.

Setsu: Hee-se pone en el pizarrón tratando de resolver los problemas y eso lo tiene muy angustiado porque las matemáticas no son su fuerte.

Azumi: Setsu, oye tú tienes la culpa- le hecha la culpa a Kaede por hacer que Setsu se aleje de ella en clase.

Kaede solo ignora a Hidaka para seguir con su trabajo, y una muglox rosada mira por la ventana de la clase.

Rima: Al fin te he encontré, Mirmo mi amor, dejar a tu dulce novia para estar en el mundo humano, pero yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo, parece ser que vive con esa chica rubia, pues entonces yo también viviré con él- mira a Sestu.

Terminaron las clases, Kaede y Mirmo van hacia su casa para relajarse un poco.

Kaede: Hay, otro día sin poder encontrarlo, pero no me rendiré hasta en contar a ese chico.

Mirmo: Porque te importa tanto encontrar a un chico que te amé.

Kaede: Porque si encuentro a alguien que me ame de verdad a mí, estere segura de que no será solo por ser tener una corona.

Mirmo: Entonces básicamente buscas a alguien que no esté interesado en tu trono.

Kaede: Si.

Mirmo: Pero aun así, como sabrás que te amara a ti.

Kaede: El amor no tiene lógica Mirmo, y si llego a encontrarlo estoy segura de que siempre lo querría aun que él fuera malo con migo o me odiara.

Mirmo: Haaaa-lo dice temblando.

Kaede: ¿Qué te pasa?

Mirmo: Nada, es que acorde de una chica que dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Kaede: Una chica, también vive en muglox nosato como tú.

Mirmo: Si.

Kaede: Y ¿está enamorada de ti Mirmo?

Mirmo: Si

Kaede: Haa, como es ella.

Mirmo: Cállate sí.

Kaede: Pero hay una sola cosa que te puedo asegurar sobre el amor Mirmo.

Mirmo: ¿Cuál?

Kaede: Que al menos no lo acosare como el pobre de Yuuki, por Hidaka.

Mirmo: Ho, jajajaaa, hay eso es verdad, ni siguiera tu harías semejante locura.

Mientras que en otra parte estaba Setsu caminado hacia su casa.

Setsu: Vaya día, fue muy pesado la clase de matemáticas- y una tienda aparecen en medio del camino.

Setsu: Que extraño, nunca había visto esa tienda, no puedo caminar con esa tienda en el camino—se la vuelta y esta la misma tienda, mira para los 4 lados y estaba la tienda rodeándolo- que es lo que está pasando aquí, hay creo que voy tener que entrar para poder llegar a casa- entra a la tienda y es recibido por un hombre muy robusto.

Hombre: Bienvenido.

Setsu se asusta y mira todo en la tienda, las cosas que vendían eran muy raras para él.

Setsu: Que tienda, tan extraña- mira una taza rosa/fuerte, con una estrella amarilla un corazón rojo en medio y rayas de color azul, él se sintió hipnotizado, compro la taza, y se la llevo a casa.

Al llegar a casa, volvió a reaccionar y vio la taza sobre su escritorio.

Setsu: Que, yo compre esta taza, pero que estoy haciendo, el que Azumi este sobre mí me está afectado- mira la taza y encuentra un escrito en el fondo- que dice aquí, si pones leche en está taza, un mugloxs hará que tu sueño se vuelva realidad, que es una especie de magia, una sueño no se vuelve realidad así nada más, he como pude leer eso- se quedó pensando unos segundos- tu sueño se vuelva realidad.

Sestu va buscar en busca de leche, y la pone en la taza.

Sestu: Quiero ser escritor, quiero ser escritor, quiero ser escritor- al poner la leche no pasó nada y se molestó mucho- sabía que era mentira, odio que me engañen se esa manera.

La taza empieza a brillar y de pronto sale un muglox rosa de cabellos verdes.

Rima: Hola, que tal- pero el Setsu no reacciona.

Rima: Te estoy hablando a ti- Setsu deja la leche en el piso, retrocede a gran velocidad y asustado.

Rima: Pero que chico tan raro- sale de su taza- encantada de conocerte, yo soy Rima y desde ahora viviré aquí contigo, así que se amable conmigo por favor.

Setsu: Peeeee, pero ¿que eres tú?

Rima: Soy un muglox.

Setsu: Y ¿Qué significa eso de vivir conmigo?

Rima: Si, y a cambio yo hare cosas que puedan ayudarte a lograr hacer realidad tu sueño.

Setsu: ¿Cosas que ayudaran?

Rima: Jaja, claro que sí, y para mostrarte que lo digo enserio, te mostrare mi magia, veras como puedo hacer bien el cambiar las formas y los sentimiento, comenzare con trasformar ese cactus en un tulipán- apunta hacia el cactus que está en la ventana.

Setsu: Puedes hacer eso.

Rima: Es muy fácil- hace aparecer un pandero- bien hora de empezar.

Rima hace un baile para hacer su magia, aunque lo hacía de manera agresiva y dijo un hechizo.

Rima: Rirum, riru, rirumos zibang- la magias llega al cactus que empieza a moverse al reaccionar con la magia de rima.

Setsu se quedó impresionado y miro a Rima que parecía cansada por la fuerza que uso en su magia.

 **Setsu: Esa magia es más intensa de lo que parece.**

Vuelve a mirar al cactus, se convierte en una planta carnívora y ataca a Setsu para comérselo.

Setsu: RIMA PARALO- luego de un rato logra atarlo con cinta adhesiva para no atacarlo otra vez.

Setsu: Eso no era para nada un tulipán- rima empieza a llorar.

Rima: Perdóname soy un completo caos en la magia, pero se me esforzado mucho.

Setsu: ¿Qué te has esforzado mucho?

Rima: Vine al mundo humano para seguir al chico que amo, pero los mugloxs tenemos una regla de que solo puede haber un muglox por cada casa humana, y también quiero vivir en una casa humana, pero nadie querrá a una descuidada como yo, por favor Setsu te pido que dejes quedarme en tu casa, voy a mejorar mi magia, y te ayudare en lo que pueda, te lo pido por favor.

Setsu: Esta bien, puedes quedarte.

Rima: Haa, gracias Setsu.

Setsu: Pero no sé qué le diré a mi madre, si llega a verte.

Rima: No te preocupes, solo pueden vernos las personas que tienen o hayan tenido mugloxs- lo dice mientras sube a la cabeza de Setsu.

Setsu: Ha, entiendo.

Rima: Bien, ahora a buscar a mi amor, me acompañas Setsu.

Setsu: No, creo sería una molestia.

Rima: Vámonos- se lo lleva arrastrando hasta el departamento de Kaede, era un lugar muy lujoso, donde Setsu nunca pensó estar, subieron por el ascensor, se fueron por el pasillo y estaban frente a la puerta que decía 505-Romanov.

Rima: Aquí es.

 **Setsu: Ha, me pregunto si será** \- toca la puerta.

Kaede, Mirmo, y Katia escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, Kaede y Mirmo estaban en la habitación de Kaede estudiando latín, y Katia limpiaba la sala.

Katia: Yo abro, ustedes dos continúen con la lección de latín.

Kaede/Mirmo: Si.

Mirmo: Tengo un presentimiento.

Katia: Ya voy- abre la puerta y se ve con un joven que tenía el mismo uniforme de Kaede- ¿Quién eres jovencito?

Setsu: Disculpe señorita, pero por casualidad tiene un muglox.

Katia: ¿Muglox?- y ve a Rima salir de su hombro.

Rima: Hola.

Katia: Hay, ya me lo imaginaba, pasa joven- los lleva a la sala y ella al habitación de Kaede- Kaede, Mirmo tiene visitas, están en la sala.

Kaede y Mirmo fueron a la sala y se encontraron con Setsu y Rima.

Kaede: ¿Yukki?

Setsu: Hola.

 **Setsu: Si era la casa de Romanov, después de todo.**

Kaede: ¿Qué haces aquí?- mira a Rima- es como Mirmo pero en chica.

Setsu: ¿Mirmo?

Mirmo: Heeeee, Rima.

Rima: Mirmo mi amor, soy yo tu pastelito (así le entendí yo).

Mirmo sale corriendo rápido y es agarrada por Kaede.

Mirmo: Suéltame (x3).

Kaede: Mirmo, porque corres, tu linda amiguita vino a verte- van a la habitación de Kaede lo deja en la mesita de su pequeña sala.

Mirmo: Porque la llamas linda, aunque eso parezca, tú no sabes cómo es ella en realidad.

Rima: Mirmo, estaba ansiosa por volver a verte.

Mirmo: Pues yo no quería verte, así que regresa a casa.

Kaede: Oye Mirmo, no está bien que digas eso, ella se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

Rima: Es que soy su prometida, vamos a casarnos.

Kaede: Si, en especial si están comprometidos- eso sorprendió mucho a ella- QUE COMPROMETIDOS (gritando lo último).

Mirmo: Cállate(x4), eso fue la decisión de mis padres, pero no dejare que tomen el control de mi vida, yo no quiero casarme con ella.

Rima: Mirmo, es que tú no me amas.

Mirmo: Claro que no, quien querría amar alguien como tú.

Rima: Eso es cruel, Mirmo (x2)- se quedó quieta unos segundo son la cabeza baja- MIRMO ERES UN IDIOTA- decía mientras lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza en la cara varias veces, luego lo agarro de los pies le dio muchas vueltas hasta hacerlo chocar con la puerta.

Kaede y Setsu solo miraron asombrado en la enorme fuerza que tenía Rima, como es que alguien tan pequeña podría tener la fuerza de un titán, mientras que Rima recuperaba la respiración por el tremendo golpe que le dio a Mirmo, al darse cuenta de lo hizo fue volando hacia la puerta por él.

Rima: Mirmo, mirmo mi amor te hiciste daño, hay no lo hice otra vez.

Kaede/Setsu: ¿Otra vez?

Después de un rato, Katia puso a Mirmo un vendaje sobre su cuerpo para que se recuperara y lo puso sobre una pequeña camita para dormir, Kaede y Setsu estaban sentando en los sillones.

Rima: Estas bien Mirmo.

Mirmo: Haaa.

Katia: Como es posible que alguien tan pequeña pueda tener semejante fuerza, ni cuando yo tuve uno era tan explosivo, como ella.

Kaede: Esa es una buena pregunta, Rima ¿porque hace un momento dijiste otra vez?

Rima: Porque siempre he tenido esa fuerza en mis brazos desde bebé, cada vez que intento controlarlo no puedo sobre todo cuando estoy enojada.

Kaede y Katia tenían una gota en la cabeza, por esa explicación de Rima.

Kaede: Comprendo, y por eso Mirmo corría al verte.

Rima: Haaa, no quiero que Mirmo me odie, pero no puedo evitar hacer cosas que lo hacen odiarme más.

 **Kaede: Rima realmente ama a Mirmo, es muy difícil decirle lo que sientes a la gente que amas, pobre Rima.**

Kaede: No estés triste Rima, te miras mejor si tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Katia: Kaede, tiene razón pequeña, ya no llores te ves más linda sonriendo.

Rima: En serio, muchas gracias las dos, ya me siento mejor.

Katia: Bien, yo regreso a limpiar, los dejare a ustedes 4 para que lo resuelvan ustedes mismos-salió de la habitación.

Rima: Tu mamá es muy amable.

Kaede: Ella no es mi mamá, es mi institutriz aunque a veces parece una mamá, y respecto a Mirmo no te preocupes por él, es un chico puede aguantar esos golpes.

Rima: Tienes razón, él puede aguantar.

Mirmo: No puedo aguantar.

Kaede: Por cierto.

Setsu: Ha, que ocurre.

Kaede: ¿Cómo es que sabían dónde vivo, Yuuki?

Setsu: Puedes llamarme Setsu, y te aseguro que no sabía que el muglox que ella buscaba viviera contigo.

Kaede: No importa, la verdad me hace muy feliz poder tener nuevos amigos.

 **Setsu: Es muy directa, me da mucha vergüenza** -penaba sonrojado.

Rima: Kaede puedo preguntarte algo.

Kaede: Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Rima: ¿Qué una institutriz y porque no vives con tus padres?

Kaede: Una institutriz en una persona que se encarga de cuidar a un niño y/o joven cuando los padres están ausentes, y no vivo con mis padres porque están en Rusia es el lugar de donde vengo en realidad, solo vine a Japón a estudiar ya un país que tiene un sistema de educación serio, es justo lo que necesito.

Setsu: Necesitas, ¿para que necesitas una educación seria Kaede?

Kaede: Hammm, bueno es para poder heredar el trabajo de mis padres, que es- **no puedo decirle que soy la princesa de Rusia, ya se fingiré que mis padres son asistentes , sería una excusa perfecta hasta mi coronación** \- de asistentes, asistentes imperiales mis padres son los asistentes personales de los emperadores de Rusia.

Setsu: En serio, valla eso es genial, tus padres deben tener expectativas muy altas de ti.

Kaede: Como no te imaginas- **se lo ha creído, ahora cada vez que pregunten por mis padres les diré lo mismo que a Setsu.**

Rima subió hasta el hombro de Kaede para susurrarle algo.

Rima: Puedes alejarte un poco- Kaede se levanta del sillón para ir hasta su cama- he Kaede, a ti te gusta Setsu.

Kaede: Que, no claro que no, ni siquiera lo conozco.

Rima: En serio, hay por eso elegí vivir en su casa porque pensé que te gustaba.

Kaede: La próxima investiga un poco antes de actuar.

Rima: Lo tendré en cuanta, pero aun así podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Mirmo.

Kaede: Claro que si eres una amiga, y entre amigos nos ayudamos.

Rima: Muchas gracias Kaede, jajaja.

Regresan a donde están Mirmo y Setsu.

Setsu: ¿Qué hablan ustedes dos?

Kaede: Un pequeño secreto entre chicas, por cierto Setsu, ¿Cuál fue el deseo que pediste para que invocaras a Rima?

Setsu: Eso es algo personal.

Rima: Setsu desea convertirse en escritor.

Setsu: Haaaaaa, no tenías que decírselo.

Rima: Eso no importa mucho, además ella es una amiga.

Kaede: Eso es maravillo el que quieras ser escritor es increíble, el tengas un sueño es maravilloso, además ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás leyendo.

Setsu: Ha, bueno yo.

Kaede: Creo es algo que se te podrá dar, ojala lo logres.

Setsu: Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni mi familia lo sabe.

Kaede: No te preocupes.

 **Kaede: Vaya, Setsu parece ser alguien muy reservado con sus sentimientos, eso explica por qué es tan serio porque siente vergüenza al tratar de mostrarlos, ahora entiendo porque le gusta a Hidaka es un chico lleno de sorpresas.**

 **Rima: Esto será muy divertido.**

Setsu se fue con Rima para dejarlos descansar el resto del día, al día siguiente Setsu caminaba tranquilo a la escuela y escucha la voz de Kaede.

Kaede: Buenos días Setsu.

Setsu: Hola.

Kaede: Rima no está contigo.

Setsu: Si, dijo que tenía que ir a un lugar.

Kaede: Mirmo tampoco es conmigo, dijo que quería descansar porque le dolía mucho el cuerpo.

Setsu: Eso no es de extrañarse.

Kaede y Setsu seguían caminando juntos hacia le escuela, pero Kaede sentía que algo le pasaría, como un reflejo agarra un brazo rápidamente y lo dobla haciendo que la persona que agachara y gritara del dolor, ven que es Hidaka Azumi.

Kaede: Hidaka trataste de golpearme la cabeza.

Azumi: Si, porque trataste de acercarte a Setsu, y suéltame me duele.

Kaede: Solo si prometes que no me golpearas o sino- le dobla más fuerte el brazo.

Azumi: BIEN NO TE GOLPEARE PERO SUELTAME, Y LLAMAME AZUMI.

Kaede le suelta el brazo a Azumi le dirige una mirada furiosa a Kaede, y agarra a Setsu por el brazo.

Azumi: Buenos días Setsu.

Setsu: Hola- dijo con fastidio.

Kaede: Oye porque tratas de golpearme Azumi.

Azumi: No te has la inocente conmigo, te oí decir Mirmo y Rima, que estabas hablando.

 **Kaede: Es verdad, a Mirmo y Rima solo podemos Setsu, Katia y yo porque los invocamos** \- miro a Azumi quien estaba muy furiosa con ella.

Kaede: Es un secreto.

Azumi: QUE.

Setsu: Kaede- le señala para que se acercada a él, Kaede se acerca, eso pone a Azumi más furiosa y haciéndole sonrojar de la rabia- puede que Azumi me conoce desde hace un año, pero ella no sabe sobre mi sueño de ser escritor, no se lo digas por favor.

Kaede: Eso ya lo sé no te preocupes.

 **Azumi: ¿Que tienen esos dos?, y ¿Por qué están susurrando?, esto no me gusta nada.**

En la escuela había sido un día tranquilo, Kaede estaba lista para irse a su departamento, pero vio a Setsu quien seguía en su pupitre leyendo.

 **Kaede: Escritor he, parece que Setsu está realmente empeñado a cumplir sus sueño, así como yo lo estoy en el mío, me pregunto si habrá algo que pueda hacer para que le ayude a cumplir su sueño, se lo preguntare a Mirmo al llegar a casa.**

En el departamento de Kaede, Mirmo seguía dormido pero sentía que lago lo estaba vigilando, se despertó, volteo los ojos lentamente y ve a Rima.

Mirmo: Haaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿A qué viniste Rima?

Rima: A ver si estabas mejor, claro.

Mirmo: Y ¿De quién fue la culpa de que este y así?, vete a casa (x2).

Rima: Si sigues moviéndote así te lastimaras más, ahora te pondré vendas nuevas, sí.

Mirmo: Alto, vete de aquí.

Rima: Solo será un momento, vamos (x3).

Le saca las vendas tan rápido que termina golpeándose con el techo y cae sobre el escritorio, Rima empezó a sacar las vendas nuevas.

Rima: Bien Mirmo, a ponerte vendas nuevas- se da cuenta de que Mirmo no está en su cama- a donde se fue.

Kaede: Ya llegue, oye rima en donde esta Mirmo- escuchan la voz de Mirmo en el escritorio de kaede- parece que un está dormido.

Rima: Hace un momento se había despertado.

Kaede: Oye rima, se me ha ocurrido algo que podría darle alegría a Setsu, quieres oírla.

Rima: Por supuesto que sí.

Kaede: Ven tomemos algo de té, mientras te cuento.

Las dos salieron para irse a la cocina para preparar el té, mientras que Mirmo volvió a reaccionar pero una forma muy deprimente.

Mirmo: Que hice yo para merecer esto.

Kaede y Rima estaban en la cocina tomando el té y algunas galletas para acompañar, Rima come una galleta mientras escucha la idea de Kaede.

Rima: Ayudar a Setsu a cumplir su sueño, eso es una buena.

Kaede: He estado pensando, pero no ni idea de lo que puedo hacer para ayudarlo.

Rima: Me gustaría ayudar, pero no puedo usar magia muy poderosa.

Kaede: ¿Magia?, eso es podemos hacerle una pluma mágico que pueda dar ideas al tenerlo en las manos.

Rima: Esa si es una gran idea Kaede.

Kaede y Rima van de vuelta a la habitación, Kaede busca una pluma y lo encuentra.

Kaede: Aquí está la pluma- lo deja en el escritorio- servirá.

Rima: Si- hace su baile, golpea su pandero fuerte y dice el hechizo- Rirum, riru, rirumos zibang-libera una bastante agresiva.

 **Kaede: Que magia tan fuerte.**

Rima logro convertir la pluma, tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, a la original.

Kaede: Parece que funciono, cambio su forma.

Rima: Creo que sí, podrías usarla tu Kaede para ver si funciona, yo estoy cansada.

Kaede: Bien probémosla- se sentó con un cuaderno en frente de ella, pero en vez de darle ideas la hacían recostarse sobre su escritorio- en lugar de darme ideas Rima me está dando sueño.

Rima: Haaaaa, falle de nuevo.

Rima seguía transformando la pluma mientras que Kaede las probaba para ver si alguna funcionaba como lo había planeado, pero error tras error, estuvieron así hasta la mañana, al no poder más Rima creo la última pluma que podía aguantar su magia.

Rima: Ya, esto es todo lo que puedo, no puedo hacer nada más.

Kaede: Parece que ya está, lo has hecho bien Rima, crees a Setsu lo alegrara esto.

Rima: Estoy segura de que lo hará muy feliz, las grandes sorpresas hay darlas cuanto antes, vamos a dárselo.

Kaede: Si.

Las dos salen de la habitación y del departamento para darle la pluma a Setsu, y Mirmo vio como ellas se iban rápido del departamento.

Mirmo: Esas dos, no saben nada.

Al llegar al departamento de Setsu paso algo que sorprendió a sorprendió a Kaede y Rima.

Kaede: ¿Qué?

Setsu: No lo quiero, llévatelo.

Kaede: Pero, ¿Por qué?

Rima: Eres un desconsiderado Setsu, Kaede ha pensado mucho en.

Setsu: Kaede.

Kaede: Si, Setsu.

Setsu: Cuando le pedí a la taza ese deseo, sentí que era alguna clase de prueba para ver si ocurría algo, no lo pedí para que me diera una pluma que lo hiciera por mí, no sería feliz si mi sueño se realidad de esa forma.

Kaede: Pero Setsu.

Setsu: Además, el que quiera ser escritor no tiene nada que ver contigo, no quiero que hagas más estas cosas- le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Kaede regreso a su departamento con Rima, le contaron lo que paso a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Esto no me sorprende nada, quien te crees para hacer cosas como esa.

Kaede: Me deje llevar, es que estaba tan feliz de saber que obtuve un amigo, que no pensé el cómo pensaba Setsu sobre esto.

Mirmo: Y tú también tienes la culpa Rima, debes a aprender a pensar un poco antes de actuar usando tu magia.

Rima no aguanto más y término llorando a cantaros, mientras que Kaede guardaba sus lágrimas e emociones para sí misma y lo hacía a la perfección, porque una princesa nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos en público porque eso hace que pierda el respeto por sus súbditos y los miembros de la corte imperio, ve a Rima la agarra de brazos y le da un pequeño abrazo.

Kaede: Rima, ya no llores, tu no tuviste la culpa fue mía- Rima deja de llorar y mira a Kaede a los ojos- yo soy la que te pidió que hicieras esa pluma, sin pensar un momento en cómo podía sentirse Setsu por eso, realmente fue culpa mía.

Rima y Mirmo estaban muy impresionados por lo que dijo Kaede, aunque a Mirmo no le sorprendió de todo.

 **Mirmo: Kaede es muy madura cuando se trata de apoyar a los demás, en verdad es una princesa, aunque yo también lo soy.**

 **Rima: Kaede es realmente una chica maravillosa-** Kaede la deja sobre la mesita.

Mirmo: Bien, ahora lo que importa es que encuentres la manera de poder disculparte con Setsu, yo podría ayudarte a cambio de 10 chocolates.

Kaede/Rima: Mirmo.

Mirmo: 10 chocolates exactos- ve la mano de Kaede.

Kaede: Mirmo tenemos un trato, y gracias.

Mirmo: Haaa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kaede se encontró con Setsu en el pasillo.

Setsu: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kaede: Bueno yo solo quería.

Setsu: Rápido no tengo todo el día.

 **Kaede: Sigue enojado-** pensaba de manera seria.

Setsu: Sino dices nada me voy- él se iba para la biblioteca, mientras que Kaede comenzó a mirarlo muy molesta como se atrevía irse sin esperar a que terminara decir una sola palabra.

 **Kaede: Es realmente un insensible, casi me hace arrepentirme de pedirle disculpas.**

Mirmo: Oye Setsu, mira como bailamos Rima y yo.

Mirmo y Rima hacían un baile para distraer a Setsu, como lo habían planeado ayer en la noche para que Kaede pudiera disculparse con el más fácil.

Kaede: Setsu, solo quería disculparme por lo de la pluma, ya que nunca había tenido amigos de verdad que no quisieran estar conmigo solo porque mi familia es la más cercana a los emperadores de Rusia, aunque sé que es verdad que no mi asunto realmente quiero que tu sueño se haga realidad, solo quería apoyarte en verdad lo siento.

Setsu: No puedo aceptar esa pluma, aunque si acepto su apoyo, gracias de verdad, pero recuerda que no debes decirlo a nadie.

Kaede: No te preocupes, soy una tumba.

 **Kaede: Me alegro de recuperar la amistad de Setsu.**

A lo lejos cierta de cabello morado miraba furiosa la conversación entre Kaede y Setsu, haciendo golpear la pared de rabia y creando un hoyo en el.

 **Azumi: Maldición porque esos dos juntos de nuevo, esto realmente me molesta tanto.**

A lo lejos se veía un pequeño muglox de color rojo, parecido a un ninja, que no paraba de vigilar a Mirmo.

* * *

Perdón por la espera pero pasaron muchas cosas y ademas en las fiestas con mi familia.

Ben aqui tienen el capitulo 2.

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.

BESOS: Lady-Yi26.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Ataque del Ninja Jacky**

En una casa de dos 2 pisos y de color blanca estaba cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos morados arreglándose para la escuela, y para llamar la atención de un chico muy especial, después de arreglarse se admiró en el espejo con mucha seguridad, es Azumi.

Azumi: Perfecto.

Azumi se fue caminando a la y en el camino muchos chicos podían admirar lo hermosa que es, mientras que ella se mantenía en sus pensamientos.

 **Azumi: Me llamo Azumi Hidaka, puedo sonar algo presumida al decir esto, pero lo tengo todo belleza, inteligencia, personalidad, soy perfecta desde cualquier sentido, no hay solo chico que no sienta atraído por mí, incluso él.**

Entro al salón de clases y vio a Setsu sentado en su pupitre leyendo como siempre, se sienta en su lugar y saluda a Setsu.

Azumi: Buenos días Setsu.

Setsu: Buenos días.

Azumi: ¿Qué estás leyendo el día de hoy?

Setsu: Las Uvas de la Ira (libro real).

Azumi: Tú siempre leyendo verdad- sonríe alegremente.

 **Azumi: Algún día lograre que caiga rendido ante mi belleza.**

Mientras ella se acercaba a Setsu, escucho la voz de cierta chica que era una molestia para ella, eso la hace caer al suelo.

Kaede: Setsu, ¿has visto a Mirmo?

Setsu: No.

Kaede: ¿A dónde se habrá ido?, estábamos caminando juntos a la escuela y de pronto desapareció, ¿crees que Rima sabrá dónde estará?

Setsu: No lo sé, no está aquí conmigo hoy.

Kaede: Más le vale a Mirmo que no intente esconderse de nuevo, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer al salir de aquí y el tendrá que acompañarme a todas ellas.

Setsu: Tu siempre estas ocupada, ¿Qué haces después de clases, Kaede?

Kaede: Bueno depende de- y antes de terminar la frase, siente que algo la va atacar, la agarra con su mano y lo dobla.

Azumi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUÉLTAME MI PIERNA, ME DUELE.

Kaede: Otra vez Azumi, ya te lo he dicho no me interesa estar con Setsu de esa manera (sig. Ser su novia).

Azumi: BIEN, PERO SUÉLTAME- kaede suelta su pierna y se levanta- además interrumpiste a Setsu en su lectura.

Kaede: En serio, ¿qué lees Setsu?

Setsu: Las uvas de la ira.

Kaede: Haa, conozco ese libro es de John Steinbeck, es bueno.

Setsu: ¿Ya lo has leído, Kaede?

Kaede: Si muchas veces, me gustó mucho la parte que decía, las familias se movían hacia el oeste y la técnica de levantar mundos mejoró para que la gente se sintiera segura en ellos, y el patrón era tan fijo que una familia que se atuviera a las normas, sabía que podía sentirse segura, en el capítulo 17.

Setsu: Kaede por favor no me lo cuentes, apenas voy en capítulo 15, y tú me estás diciendo como es el capítulo 17.

Azumi: Si Kaede, porque no lo dejas en paz a Setsu con su lectura y te marchas.

Kaede: Tú también lo estas interrumpiendo, si realmente lo conocieras sabrías cual es- Setsu le tapa y la aleja de Azumi hasta fondo del salón.

Setsu: Kaede se supone que es un secreto.

Kaede: Lo siento, pero es la verdad si te conociera realmente supiera cuál es tu sueño.

 **Azumi: Otra vez con sus secretos, como es posible que una chica tan simple como ella pueda ganarme.**

Mientras que otra parte Mirmo estaba corriendo por su vida, ya que estaba siendo perseguido por un gato.

Mirmo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALÉJATE DE MI ESTÚPIDO GATO- empieza a hacer su baile para defenderse de ese gato- mirum, mirum, mirmo zibang- con su magia crea una cuerda que ata al gato a un poste - jajaja, mala suerte gatito- un shuriken (estrella ninja) aparece y corta la cuerda, mirmo deja de reír cuando ve al gato con la cuerda en sus boca y se hecha a correr- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, COMO SE ROMPIÓ LA CUERDAAAAAAAA- decía mientras corría por su vida.

Un pequeño muglox de color rojo miraba satisfecho la escena desde un árbol, mientras de regreso a la escuela ya era hora de salida, y Azumi no estaba nada feliz con lo mucho que se juntaban Setsu y Kaede.

 **Azumi: Como puede ser que esos dos se hayan vuelto amigos rápidamente, dicen palabras muy raras como Mirmo y Rima, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que esa chica Kaede Romanov lo ha engañado para tenerlo a su lado.**

Azumi volvió a casa, realmente furiosa.

Azumi: YA ESTOY EN CASA- golpea con fuerza la puerta de su habitación- HAA, REALMENTE ME PONE FURIOSA- y de una un hombre le saluda.

Hombre: Bienvenida.

Azumi miro por todos lados, vio que no era su habitación, eso la mantenía un poco sorprendida.

Azumi: No (x3), ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

Azumi miro la tienda, y fijo su mirada en una taza de color amarillo, con una franja roja, una estrella azul, y un pequeño corazón en medio de la estrella, también de color rojo, ella se sintió hipnotizada por esa taza, la agarro, y la puso en el mostrador.

Azumi: Quiero esto.

Hombre: Muchas gracias, linda.

El hombre empezó a desaparecer al igual que la tienda, y entonces Azumi volvió a reaccionar, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación.

Azumi: Haaa, estoy en mi habitación y yo compre esto, ya tengo bastantes tazas, hoy no es mi día en lo absoluto- tiro la taza suavemente a su cama, vio que debajo de la taza, la agarra otra vez y empieza a leer- un conjuro para librarte de lo que te molesta, si pides un deseo mientras hechas té de cebada en esta taza, un muglox hará que tu deseo se cumpla, mmm yo ya se lo que me molesta Kaede Romanov.

Azumi empieza a hecha a la taza un té de cebada frió, para ver si es verdad lo que decía la taza, al echar el té en la taza comienza a decir las palabras.

Azumi: Separa a Kaede Romanov de Setsu, te lo ordeno (x3).

La taza empieza a brillar, al detenerse el brillo salió un muglox vestido con un traje ninja de color rojo, y el cabello negro que le cubría el ojo derecho.

Muglox Rojo: No te preocupes, yo haré que se cumpla tu deseo.

Azumi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO ALÉJATE DE MI, UN INSECTO GIGANTE, HAAAAAAAAA- decía gritando y tratando de golpearlo con mu matamoscas.

Muglox Rojo: Cálmate chica, yo no soy un insecto(x2), yo soy- y Azumi logra golpearlo muy fuerte con el matamoscas.

Después de que Azumi se tranquilizó y dejo al muglox rojo con las marcas del matamoscas en toda su cara, se pusieron a hablar más tranquilos.

Azumi: Así que eres un muglox.

Muglox Rojo: Exactamente, me llamo Jacky y he venido para hacer que se cumplan todos tus deseos.

Azumi: Eso no me creo que sea verdad, a ver que eres una especie de juguete moderno, o alguna clase de estafador en miniatura.

Jacky: Huuu, eres de poca confianza, para probarte que soy un muglox de verdad, te mostrare mi increíble magia.

Azumi: ¿Magia?

Jacky empieza a realizar su baile, mientras tocaba su triángulo mágico, y como cada muglox dice sus palabras mágicas.

Jacky: Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang- logra crear con su magia un viento en la habitación, le hacía mover el cabello a Azumi y también su falda.

 **Azumi: Hay viento dentro de mi habitación, entonces lo que dice es verdad.**

Azumi mira hacia Jacky, y se fija que esa pequeña criatura pone su miraba sobre sus pantaletas y se las pone a dibujar.

Jacky: Veamos, son de color blanco y con dibujos de fresas en el, hay que bonito esta- y recibe otro golpe de Azumi con el matamoscas.

Azumi: QUE ESTAS, TU PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO.

Azumi molesta lo agarra con la mano, lo aprieta fuerte hasta llegar al baño y abre la taza del baño.

Jacky: No, ¿Qué me vas hacer?

Azumi: Te voy a tirar por la taza del baño, así aprenderás a no ser un pervertido, así que adiós.

Jacky: Espera, no hagas una locura, si dejas que me quede te diré algo que realmente bueno para ti.

Azumi: ¿Algo bueno para mí? Y ¿Qué es eso bueno?

Jacky: La razón del porque Kaede y Setsu sean hecho amigos rápidamente.

Azumi: La razón, de verdad lo sabes.

Mientras que en un gran y lujo departamento, Kaede se encontraba curando a Mirmo, al menos esta vez se excusó en este momento del porque no podía acompañarla a sus actividades de princesa hoy.

Mirmo: HAAAY, ESE ESTÚPIDO GATO CALLEJERO ME LAS PAGARA, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN QUE NUNCA OLVIDADA.

Kaede: Bueno, tú te lo buscaste por haberlo provocado al gato, a Mirmo casi lo pasado mañana voy a hacer mi pastel favorito, pero también quiero hacer uno para ti de que quieres el pastel.

Mirmo: UN PASTEL, LA QUIERO DE CHOCOLATE, PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE (x3).

Kaede: Bien, está decidido, será un pastel de chocolate.

Mirmo: Si pastel de chocolate, pastel de chocolate- repetía mientras bailaba de alegría, y escucha una voz muy familiar y molesta- Haaay Rima, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rima: Hoo, una chica no necesita una excusa para ver a su novio.

Mirmo: Tú estás loca, porque dices eso de novios.

Kaede: Hola Rima, ¿Cómo estás?

Rima: Hola Kaede, estoy bien, y sabes hacer pasteles es un pasatiempo maravilloso.

Kaede: Gracias- decía sonrojada- la verdad es que mi cumpleaños será pasado mañana y estoy muy feliz.

Rima: Haa, que alegría, felicidades Kaede.

Mirmo: A mí solo me interesa, poder comerme ese pastel.

Kaede: Y he pensado que podía hacer una pequeña fiesta, contigo Rima, y Setsu, y Azumi.

Rima: Eso suena bien, yo estaré encantada de venir

Mirmo: Pues yo pienso que es una locura, sabes bien que Azumi te odia, por creer que a ti te gusta Setsu.

Kaede: Precisamente por eso quiero invitarla, para así poder demostrarle que solo quiero a Setsu como mi amigo, pero también tengo mis dudas, me pregunto si Setsu querrá venir, no parecer el chico que le gusta salir mucho.

Rima: Por supuesto que si vendrá, son amigos después de todo, es más llámalo en este instante para invitarlo.

Mirmo: No es necesario, si el no viene, tendré más pastel para mí.

Rima: Cállate Mirmo, no te das cuenta de que Kaede quiere hacer esos pasteles para convivir con sus amigos, si él no viene no habrá fiesta, ni tampoco habrá pastel.

Mirmo: QUEEEEE, KAEDE LLÁMALO DE INMEDIATO.

Kaede: Esta bien, no te desesperes sí.

Kaede camina a la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama, ya que ahí tenía su propio teléfono, lo agarra, se sienta en su cama y empieza a marcarle a Setsu.

Mientras que en departamento de Setsu él se encontraba leyendo, hasta que sonó el teléfono, se levantó y se dispuso a contestar.

Setsu: Hola.

Kaede: Hola, Setsu.

Setsu: ¿Kaede?

Kaede: Oye Setsu, me gustaría que viniera pasado mañana a mi casa.

Setsu: ¿Por qué?

Kaede: Es que va ser mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría vinieras, ya que eres uno de los primeros amigos que hago aquí en Japón, además de ser mi primer cumpleaños fuera de casa, me gustaría celebrarlo contigo y Rima.

El teléfono se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Kaede esperaba que él aceptada venir, realmente quería hacer amigos verdaderos por ser ella misma, y no solo por ser la princesa de Rusia.

Setsu: De acuerdo, voy a ir.

Kaede: Me alegro mucho.

Setsu: Bien, adiós- y cuelga el teléfono al igual que Kaede, y ella lo pone en su lugar.

Rima: Y ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Kaede: Dijo que si, vendrá a mi fiesta.

Mirmo/Rima: Si, tendremos pastel de chocolate (x4)- decían alegres y bailando.

 **Kaede: Parece que Setsu y yo somos amigos de verdad, gracias a la ayuda de Mirmo y Rima, creo que al final mis padres tenían razón sobre poder disfrutar la experiencia de ser una chica normal, ahora solo falta invitar a Azumi, solo espero que no intente golpearme, de nuevo.**

Al día siguiente era Sábado en la mañana, Kaede despertó con mucha alegría y temprano, eran las 5:00 AM, ella saco su uniforme del armario, se vistió y arreglo rápido porque antes de irse a la escuela, ella tendría una conversación muy especial con una amigas muy queridas para ella, enciende su TV de HD conectado a Internet, elige una opción de videochat y ahí aparecieron 4 chicas, la primera chica es alta, de piel blanca, cabello plateados peinado en una cola de caballo rizada y ojos azules, la segunda también era alta, piel blanca, cabello negro suelto hasta media espalda y ojos rojos entre cerrados, la tercera chica era mediana, piel blanca, pelirroja y hasta los hombros, y ojos verde/claros, la cuarta y última chica era de la misma altura de Kaede alta, piel blanca, cabello morado hasta el cuello y ojos del mismo color más brillantes, esas 4 chicas eran las amigas especiales de Kaede ya que también son princesas como ella, la primera chica es Felisa Habsburgo princesa hereda de Austria, la segunda es Wen Youzhi princesa heredera de china, la tercera es Esperanza Iturbide princesa heredera de México, la cuarta y última es Clarise Grimaldi 1 princesa mujer y 2 en heredar Mónaco, ahora le saludaban a Kaede cada una en su propio idioma, incluso ella porque les parecía divertido todas ellas son bilingües.

Felisa: Hallo (Hola en alemán, es el idioma oficial de Austria).

Wen: 你好 (Hola).

Esperanza: Hola (Español de México, para que entiendan).

Clarise: Salut (Hola en francés, es el idioma oficial de Mónaco).

Kaede: Привет друзья, хаай не знаю, насколько я счастлив за этот звонок (Hola amigas, haaay no saben lo feliz que estoy por esta llamada)- decía con una enorme sonrisa.

Esperanza: No tienes que decirlo amiga.

Clarise: Oui, nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir vous parler Kaede (Si, estamos muy felices de poder hablar contigo Kaede).

Felisa: Und sag uns, wie würdest du in Jápon sein? (Y dinos, ¿cómo es tu estaría en Jápon?).

Kaede: Довольно хорошо, у меня есть 2 друга, один называется Etsumi, очень милая девушка и достаточно упряма с тем, что она любит, а другая называется Setsu, это хорошо, хотя она слишком близко с людьми, которым у меня было время, чтобы сделать это своим другом, но Он хороший человек (Bastante bien, tengo 2 amigos, una se llama Etsumi es una chica muy agradable y basta obstinada con lo ella ama de verdad, y el otro se llama Setsu es simpático, aunque es demasiado cerrado con las personas me tomo tiempo hacerlo mi amigo, pero es buena persona).

Wen: 聽起來那個傢伙很複雜，請告訴我們，不要把時間當做你未來的沙皇 (Suena a que ese chico es muy complicado, dinos no que no lo ves como tu futuro zar por favor).

Kaede: Конечно, нет, конечно, если я собираюсь поделиться своей жизнью с одним парнем, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то показывал мне, что я всегда вижу благополучие других людей и открываю их эмоции и могу показать, что они кому-то доверяют. помоги мне управлять моей возлюбленной Россией и ее народом, это мой будущий Царь (Que, no, claro que no, si voy a compartir mi vida con un solo chico, necesito a alguien que me demuestre que siempre vea el bienestar de otras personas primero y que sea abierto con sus emociones y poder mostrar que es alguien de confianza para ayudarme a gobernar mi amada Rusia y a su gente, ese es mi futuro zar)- decía con alegría y esperanzas, para ella misma y su país.

Esperanza: Pues buena suerte amiga, pero ahora te tenemos una sorpresa de todas nosotras.

Kaede: Удивительно, какой сюрприз у девочек? (Una sorpresa, ¿qué tipo de sorpresa me tienen chicas?).

Felisa: Ja, es kam uns in den Sinn, in ganz Japan nach Geschenken zu suchen, da wir wissen, wie sehr du Mysterium und Drama liebst (Si, se nos ocurrió hacer una búsqueda de regalos, por todo Japón, ya que sabemos cuánto te gustan el misterio y el drama).

Kaede: Как охота за сокровищами, хааааа, я люблю их, девочки - лучшие друзья, которых может принцесса (Como una búsqueda del tesoro, haaaaa, me encantan, chicas son las mejores amigas que una princesa pueda tener).

Wen: 是的，一個公主，只能被其他公主理解 (Si, una princesa, solo puede ser entendida por otras princesas).

Clarise: Surtout si tous, sont membres des 4 empires du monde et que Kaede en est l'héritière absolue (En especial si todas, son miembros de los 4 imperios del mundo, que Kaede sea la heredera absoluta de ellos)- decía con un poco de enojo.

Kaede: Есть ясность, не расстраивайтесь, вам не нужно быть частью империи, быть нашим другом, просто дать нам радость, а вы наш друг (Hay clarise, no estés molesta, no se necesita ser pertenecer a un imperio, para ser nuestra amiga, con solo darnos alegría ya eres nuestra amiga).

Clarise: Je déteste, quand tu sais quoi dire, au moment précis, Kaede (Odio, cuando sabes que decir, en el momento preciso, Kaede)- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esperanza: Bien, ya que ese asunto está resuelto de nuevo, ahora lo importante le mandamos a tu institutriz tu primera pista por Fax ahí te dirá el lugar donde estarán tus regalos, después de que la encuentres habrá otra pista y así seguirá este juego, hasta que encuentres el ultimo regalo de cumpleaños.

Kaede: Какое волнение, я начну ухаживать за школой, но подождите, что у меня запланировано много мероприятий на сегодня, у меня не будет времени искать мои подарки (Que emoción, comenzare a buscar después de la escuela, pero espera tengo muchas actividades planeadas para hoy, no tendré tiempo para buscar mis regalos).

Felisa: Mach dir keine Sorgen, Kaede, das haben wir auch schon gelöst, wir haben Katia gebeten, uns die Anzahl deiner Lehrer für außerschulische Aktivitäten mitzuteilen, wir haben die Situation erklärt und sie haben zugestimmt, dich am Samstag frei zu lassen (No te preocupes Kaede, nosotras ya resolvimos eso también, le pedimos a Katia que nos diera los números de tus maestros de actividades extracurriculares, les explicamos la situación y aceptaron dejarte el Sábado libre).

Kaede: На самом деле, какое облегчение, сегодня у меня не будет никакого давления, ни завтра (De verdad, que alivio, no tendré presión alguna el día de hoy, ni mañana).

Wen: 是的，你所有的課外老師都知道你是公主，而且她沒有什麼自由的時刻，所以很容易說服他們，除了芭蕾舞，她不得不承諾，你會保持兩個小時的時間練習正常的時間表， 失去了時間，這是你休息一天的唯一方法 (Si, todos tus maestros extracurriculares saben que eres princesa, y que tiene pocos momentos libre así que fue fácil convencerlos, excepto a la ballet, a ella le tuvimos que prometer que te quedarías dos horas más de practica de tu horario normal, para compensar el tiempo perdido, fue la única forma de que tomaras el día libre).

Kaede: Ну, мне все равно, я люблю балет, и если мне придется практиковать больше, я сделаю это, если я не увлечен, я бы не практиковал его или не танцевал (Pues a mí no me importa, adoro el ballet y si tengo que practicar más pues lo hare, si no me apasionada no lo practicaría ni bailaría verdad).

Esperanza: Tú sí que sabes lidiar con cualquier cosa, chica.

Kaede: Ну, я принцесса естественна во мне, чтобы справиться и приспособиться к любой ситуации и / или ситуации, которая существует (Bueno, soy princesa es natural en mí, lidiar y adaptarme a cualquier cosa y/o situación que exista)- decía feliz y entra institutriz a su habitación.

Katia: Доброе утро, принцесса, я знаю, что ты счастлив снова поговорить со своими друзьями, но это примерно за час до того, как ты отправишься на класс, так что поторопитесь, пожалуйста (Buenos días princesa, sé que está feliz por volver a hablar con sus amigas, pero falta una hora para entrar a clases, así que dese prisa por favor) sale dela habitación.

Kaede: Ну, я думаю, что до сих пор наше время пришло поговорить с девушками, мне очень понравился наш разговор, но пришло время попрощаться, мы поговорили еще один день (Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro tiempo para hablar chicas, me gustó mucho nuestra platica, pero es hora de despedirme, hablamos otro día sí).

Wen: 不要擔心凱德，我們還有時間再說，現在你該去學校了，再見 (No te preocupes Kaede, ya tendremos otro momento para hablar, ahora debes ir a la escuela, adiós).

Clarise: Oui, maintenant pour continuer à apprendre, on ne voit plus après (Si, ahora a seguir aprendiendo, no vemos después).

Esperanza: Fue muy lindo verte, aunque fuera a través de una pantalla, hasta pronto Kaede.

Felisa: Glück in Japan, unser Tänzer und süßer Freund, passen Sie auf sich auf, und haben Sie Spaß an Ihrem Geburtstag morgen, tschüss (Suerte en Japón, nuestra bailarina y dulce amiga, cuídate, y divierte en tu cumpleaños mañana, adiós).

Todas se despedían y la pantalla se quedó por completo en negro, Kaede se sintió muy feliz porque a pesar de la distancia ellas seguían siendo sus amigas, y escucha la voz de Mirmo quejarse.

Mirmo: Haaaaaa, que ruidosas son todas ellas.

Kaede: Mirmo, ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije y ellas?- Mirmo se acerca volando hasta llegar a la mesita y aterrizar.

Mirmo: Si, puede entender algunas palabras y otras no, creo que el que me obligues a aprender idiomas no fue tan malo, después de todo puedo entender lo que los demás no, pero hay una cosa que me da curiosidad.

Kaede: ¿Qué cosa, Mirmo?

Mirmo: ¿Qué son los 4 imperios y porque dijeron que tú eres la heredera absoluta de eso?

Kaede: Te lo contare camino a la escuela, pero antes que te parece un chocolate caliente y galletas de azúcar para el desayuno.

Mirmo: SI, DESAYUNO, QUE RICO- decían yendo al comedor.

Después del desayuno fueron caminando a la escuela, mientras caminaban Kaede le explica que los 4 imperios son la unión entre los únicos 4 países que son gobernados por emperadores y no por reyes, fue creada por su tara-abuelo el zar Nicolas II Romanov durante los días de la 2 guerra mundial, los países eran Rusia, China, Austria y México, se unieron para derrotar a los alemanes comunistas y salvar a la familia real alemana que estaba secuestrada por un tal Hittler, al final ganaron la guerra pero la unión siguió después de eso y como los rusos fueron quienes la fundaron, decidieron que ellos serían los lideres principales de los 4 imperios.

Kaede: Y por eso soy la heredera absoluta de los 4 imperios- le explicaba a Mirmo mientras que él estaba sentado sobre su cabeza.

Mirmo: Vaya, tu realmente eres una chica con muchos beneficios Kaede, además de poderío mayor sobre otros emperadores, que tu sea mi humana no fue tan malo después de todo, realmente quiero decírselo a todos en mugloxs-nosato.

Kaede: Vale sé que estas contento por esto, pero recuerda es un secreto, nadie debe saber que soy una princesa sí, no quiero ningún escándalo mientras este aquí, ni en tu mundo entendiste.

Mirmo: De acuerdo, pero quiero chocolates extras de mi ración normal.

Kaede: Solo, si dejas de esconderte para evitar acompañarme a mis actividades después de la escuela.

Mirmo: Hecho, oye mira es Setsu- Kaede mira al frente y en efecto era Setsu con Rima sentada sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Kaede: Ha, es cierto, vamos a saludar Mirmo.

Mirmo: De acuerdo.

Kaede va corriendo hacia ellos, para darles un saludo rápido a sus amigos, al fin se acerca a ellos, y Setsu y Rima miran a Kaede que los estaba siguiendo y sobre su cabeza estaba Mirmo.

Kaede: Hola Setsu, hola Rima.

Setsu: Hola.

Rima: Hola amigos.

Kaede: Oye Setsu, espero que mi invitación de ayer no te haya tomado por sorpresa, es que verdad quiero pasar un día maravilloso con mis amigos.

Setsu: Si, no es gran cosa- decía volteándose.

Kaede comprendía que Setsu no era muy bueno expresándose, así que entendió perfectamente la indirecta, siente que algo va atacarla, se agacha hacia abajo y pone sus manos sobre Mirmo para protegerlo, luego ve que es Azumi quien se le atora el pie en la pared por tratar de atacarla otra vez, Azumi saca su pie de la pared con fuerza, mira a Kaede unos segundo y se acerca a Setsu muy feliz.

Azumi: Hola Setsu, dime no es una mañana hermosa.

Setsu: Si.

Kaede: Azumi otra vez, tienes que dejar intentar golpearme.

Azumi: Es no será nada comparado con lo que puede pasarte- y fija su mirada en el pequeño muglox- ha conque este es Mirmo.

Kaede: ¿Qué?

Azumi: No te hagas la inocente, crees que soy tonta, ya sé porque tú y Setsu se han vuelto amigos tan pronto, es porque tienes un muglox.

Kaede: ¿Cómo?, espera ¿cómo sabes de los mugloxs?, Azumi no me digas que tú.

Azumi: Me gustaría presentarles a alguien a ustedes dos, el muglox que vive conmigo en mi casa.

Kaede: No puede ser, tenía razón.

Setsu/Rima/Mirmo: ¿!Que¡?

Azumi: Sal de ahí.

Una enorme ventisca se hizo de la nada, en el suelo estaba un pequeño remolino que hiso aparecer un muglox vestido de rojo, y que empezó a dibujar era Jacky.

Jacky: Que aburrida es Kaede, tiene las todas negras y largas, no vale la pena dibujarlas- y Azumi le un golpe por eso (en realidad es un short que Kaede usa debajo de la falda para sus prácticas de ballet, defensa personal y para evitar este tipo de situaciones).

Azumi: Eres un tonto, amm, voy hacer las presentaciones yo misma, este es Jacky el muglox que ahora vive con.

Mirmo mira molesto a Jacky porque ya tiene la idea del porque realmente se vino al mundo humano.

Rima: Jacky ¿Por qué has venido al mundo humano?

Kaede: Rima tú lo conoces.

Rima: Si, es uno de nuestros compañeros de clases en la escuela muglox.

Kaede: Entonces, es amigo de Mirmo y tuyo.

Mirmo: Ese chico, no es mi amigo.

Kaede no dijo nada solo espero a que Mirmo terminara de hablar, pudo ver que estaba muy molesto por ese comentario.

Mirmo: Eres un idiota Jacky, como lograste seguirme hasta aquí.

Jacky: Escuche que Rima logro encontrarte, así que solo la seguí, ni en tus sueños podrás escaparte de mí.

Kaede: Realmente no se llevan bien ustedes dos.

Rima: Eso es cierto, siempre están compitiendo entre sí, en la magia, los deportes, bueno prácticamente en todo.

Kaede: Eso sí que es rivalidad pura.

Mirmo/Jacky: Eso dalo por hecho.

Azumi: Kaede, ten en claro esto, no te dejare tomar ventaja por los mugloxs.

Kaede no dijo nada solo suspiro y se fue caminado a la escuela, al estar en clases ella no paraba de pensar en lo pudiera ocurrir con un muglox al lado de Azumi.

 **Kaede: Ahora un muglox está viviendo con Azumi, tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo puede pasar, bueno no me sorprendería si viene a mi casa a retarme por Setsu, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por invitarla a mi cumpleaños mañana-** es sacada de sus pensamientos al sentí que algo se acercaba y logra agarrarlo con su mano antes de que atacara a Mirmo, era un shuriken con una nota pegada en el, así despierta a Mirmo para que la pudiera leer.

Kaede: Mirmo, despierta, Jacky te envía una nota- Mirmo se levanta rápidamente.

Mirmo: QUE, DAME ESO- agarra el shuiken y empieza a leer la nota- te espero en el parque después de clases, atte.: Jacky.

Jacky estaba detrás de Mirmo, pero rápidamente se va al pupitre de Azumi y le saca la lengua para burlarse de él.

Mirmo: Me parece bien- dijo muy molesto y echando humo por las orejas.

Al estar en el parque, Mirmo y Jacky estaban frente a frente.

Jacky: Te felicito, por valor de venir hasta aquí.

Mirmo: Y tú nunca rindes, de daré una lección que obligada a dejar de molestarme por un largo tiempo.

Jacky: Hablas con mucha confianza, para alguien quien se dejó perseguir por un gato tonto.

Mirmo: Quee, entonces fuiste tú quien corto la cuerda.

Jacky: Mirmo, a ver si puedes con esta magia que yo mismo cree, demostrara que yo soy el mejor.

Mirmo: Eso nunca pasara, ninguna magia tuya es más fuerte que yo.

Jacky: Pues ya verás.

Jacky comienza a hacer su baile y tocar su triangulo, hasta decir el hechizo.

Jacky: Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang- le lanza su magia a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Haaaaaaaaaa- dice mirándose la cabeza, tenía una cresta en la cabeza por peinado.

Jacky: Mira lo bien que te ves, te cambie el peinado por uno de estilo de punk, todo el mundo se reirá de ti, jajaja.

Mirmo: Hooo, no puedo salir con esta apariencia tan horrenda, es tan vergonzoso- decía no falsa tristeza- pero tú eres verdadero tonto, lo único que tengo que hacer en quitarme la peluca y ponerme mi gorrito.

Jacky: Haay, rayos, no lo había pensado.

Mirmo: Baya magia que tú mismo creaste, has hecho una verdadera tontería- saca sus maracas y hace su baile- mirum, mirum, mirmo zibang- con su magia hace que el pañuelo de Jacky sobre su cabeza, le por completo la cara.

Jacky: Haa, que ocurre, no puedo ver nada- camina lento pensando en entrar a Mirmo y termina chocando contra la pata de una de las bancas del parque.

Mirmo: Jejeje, este chico solo alardea y no hace nada bien, pero tú nunca estarás cerca de mi nivel tonto- se alega alegre y victorioso.

Jacky se quita el pañuelo de la cara y mira a Mirmo muy molesto.

Jacky: Hay maldición, esto no se ha cavado Mirmo.

En tanto la escuela ya era de salida y Kaede estaba lista para su búsqueda de cumpleaños.

Kaede: Mirmo, Mirmo, donde estas, debió haberse ido otra vez, bueno al menos esta vez no tiene que acompañarme seguro que se aburriría ir a tiendas que no fueran de dulces, ya se le pediré a Etsumi que me acompañe a mi búsqueda de cumpleaños, será divertido.

Kaede se acerca a Etsumi quien estaba lista para irse a casa, pero es detenida por Kaede y espera a ver lo que le dice.

Kaede: Hola Etsumi.

Etsumi: Hola Kaede.

Kaede: Oye Etsumi, me preguntaba si te gustaría a acompañarme a dar algunas vueltas especiales hoy, claro si tienes tiempo.

Etsumi: Por supuesto, hoy no tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo, así que tengo el día libre hoy.

Kaede: Genial, vámonos.

Las dos van a la entrada de la escuela y antes de ir a su búsqueda Kaede saca la primera pista y Etsumi siente curiosidad.

Etsumi: Oye ¿qué es eso?

Kaede: Es una pista, tu y yo iremos a una búsqueda de regalos, mañana es mi cumpleaños y como mis amigas están en Rusia me mandaron unos regalos que se encuentran en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, es como una búsqueda del tesoro.

Etsumi: Hooo, eso tan lindo, que tus amigas aun estando lejos piensan mucho en ti, deben ser muy especiales verdad.

Kaede: Si, como no tienes idea, a ver que dice, tu viven en Marunouchi pero no muy lejos de ahí está Omotesando, tu primer lugar es el donde la estrella azul se luce, en donde el Chanel es lo más simple y lo más destacado.

Etsumi: Vives en Marunouchi es una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad, solo la gente adinerada y más famosa de Japón viven ahí, tu familia debe de ser muy importante, como para vivir ahí.

Kaede: Si demasiado importante, bien aquí dice que debemos ir a Omotesando, recuerdo es el área comercial más lujosa no.

Etsumi: Si, y yo conozco perfectamente el lugar que dice la pista, el centro comercial Oi-kara, es el centro comercial más grande y lujosa que toda la ciudad, su marca es una enorme estrella de color azul, siempre soñé con poder comprar ahí.

Kaede: Pues entonces no perdamos tiempo, vamos una carrera, la última en llegar pagara por todo – Etsumi entendió la broma, la sigue y las dos se van corriendo a Oi-kara.

Mientras que en camino que ellas corrían al puro frente estaban Azumi, Setsu y Rima, Azumi tenía bien agarrado a Setsu del brazo como siempre, pensaba que si se ganaba a Rima tendría más oportunidad con Setsu, mientras que él se mantenía serio como siempre y con una pequeña en la cabeza.

Azumi: Eres muy linda y simpática Rima, por cierto tú y Setsu se llevan bien juntos.

Rima: Gracias, si y con todos también me llevo bien.

Azumi: Entiendo, también me gustaría ser tu amiga Rima, podría ir a visitarte algún día.

Escuchan unas risas acercándose a ellos, ve voltean y miran que son Kaede y Etsumi corriendo hacia ellos, Azumi pensó que Kaede iba tras Setsu pero en cuanto pasaron junto a ellos se fueron de largo, eso dejo a Azumi conforme aunque ni tanto.

Rima: Parece que Kaede está muy contenta, me pregunto a donde ira.

Setsu: Tal vez va por las cosas para su cumpleaños mañana.

Rima: Haa, es verdad nos invitó a una pequeña fiesta en su casa.

Azumi: ¿En serio?

 **Azumi: Maldita seas Kaede, no permitiré que tengas a ni un momento a solas con Setsu.**

Azumi: Bueno eso sí que no lo sabía, oye Setsu vamos juntos a casa.

Setsu: Lo siento Azumi, pero tengo que ir a comprar algo, nos vemos después.

Azumi se dirijo a su casa, y pensó en una forma de mantener a esos dos lejos, mientras que Kaede y Etsumi habían llegado al centro comercial Oi-kara.

Etsumi: Llegamos, vaya este lugar es mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Kaede: Nunca habías venido aquí Etsumi.

Etsumi: Bueno, la verdad no, es que como este lugar es tan exclusivo, no me alcanza el dinero para venir a comprar una sola cosa en esas tiendas.

Kaede: Bueno aquí dice donde el Chanel es lo más simple y lo más destacado, a ver.

Kaede y Etsumi miran por todas las tiendas y miran una con el nombre de Chanel.

Kaede/Etsumi: Haa, la tienda Chanel- y van corriendo rápidamente a la tienda.

Al entrar miran muchas cosas, ropa, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, etc., era muy bonito en especial para Etsumi sentía que estaba soñando, a Kaede no le sorprendió tanto la reacción de Etsumi, pero estaba feliz de que su amiga lo disfrutara y entonces un hombre las ve para atenderlas, era el gerente.

Gerente Chanel: Buenas tardes señoritas, en que puedo ayudarlas.

Kaede: Buenas tardes, soy Kaede Romanov y ella es mi amiga Etsumi Kido.

Etsumi: Mucho gusto.

Gerente Chanel: Ha Kaede Romanov, si la estábamos esperando, vengan por aquí por señoritas.

Las dos lo siguen hasta llegar a un vestido privado que era solo para sus clientes más exclusivos, el gerente saca dos cajas de regalos, la más grande era rectangular de color rosa con un listón negro, y la más chica era del mismo color pero esta cuadrada.

Gerente Chanel: Fueron enviados desde Austria hasta Japón, y vuela- les muestra lo que había en la caja rectangular.

Kaede/Etsumi: Haaa, que hermoso.

Gerente Chanel: Lose- saca algo de la caja cuadrada- además incluye tacones bajos de color negro para complementar.

Kaede: Hoo, esto es maravilloso, gracias de verdad, me lo llevare ahora mismo.

Gerente Chanel: Segura no le gustaría probarse las cosas primero, para ver si son de su talla.

Kaede: Gracias, pero tenemos algo de prisa.

Etsumi: Ho, en serio que mal me hubiera encantado vértelo puesto.

El gerente de Chanel pone las cajas de regalos en dos grandes bolsas, también le da la siente pista, Kaede rápidamente se pone a leerla.

Kaede: Para mostrar tu maravillosa personalidad, un buen bolso de elegancia deberás de encontrar, y en parte la encuentro, aquí hay muchas tiendas donde venden bolsos muy bonitos.

Gerente Chanel: Creo que puedo ayudarla, ahí dice un bolso de elegancia, y la tienda más destacada por tener esas bolsas es de The golden bag (La bolsa dorada), es una de las tiendas más popular de este centro comercial y solamente tienen bolsos ahí, venden los bolsos más finos de la ciudad, se encuentra en el 3 piso.

Kaede/Estumi: Gracias señor.

Gerente Chanel: De nada.

Las dos salen rápidamente de Chanel y entran a The Golden bag, al entrar miran a una señora que las llama desde la caja de envoltorio donde guardaban las bolsas en cajas, se acercaron a ella y les dio una caja azul redonda con un listan blanco, abrieron la caja y dentro un pequeño bolso plateado cubierto de diamantes ( . ahí está el bolso), les dio otra pista, la leyeron y decía donde el Avon es conocido por darles pinceles y pinturas a las mujeres que quieren destacar su belleza, fueron rápidamente hacia Avon, entraron y vieron a otro hombre que les llama desde el aparador, saca una pequeña maleta de color negro y le dan a kaede un set completo de maquillaje portátil ( . el maquillaje), salieron de y leyeron la siguiente pista, decía los diamantes es el amigo más confiable de toda mujer tu ultimo regalo brilla y destaca más que una estrella fugaz, y antes de pensar siquiera las dos en donde estaría la tienda Etsumi escucha su celular y lo saca.

Etsumi: Ho rayos, justo cuando íbamos a la parte más emocionante- decia molesta y leyendo el mensaje de su mamá.

Kaede: ¿Qué pasa Etsumi?

Etsumi: Mi mamá dice que baya de inmediato a casa, quiere que cenemos temprano para irnos a dormir pronto, ya que mañana tendremos un encargo muy grande, de uno de nuestros clientes.

Kaede: ¿En que trabaja tu familia, Etsumi?

Etsumi: Somos maestros de fuegos artificiales, todo lo hacemos a mano, desde la pólvora hasta donde se ponen para estallar, pero se requieren muchas horas para hacerlo.

Kaede: WOW, debe de ser muy importante, hay pensaba invitarte a ir a mi casa mañana para celebrar mi cumpleaños pero veo que no podrías venir, verdad.

Etsumi: Me temo que sí, bueno no importa hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, vi muchas tiendas que nunca pensé que entraría o existieran, fue muy divertido, buen será mejor irme antes de que mi mamá se enfurezca conmigo, nos vemos el Lunes- decía corriendo hacia la salida en planta baja.

Kaede: Adiós- se despide mostrando la mano- bien ahora, volvamos a ver esto, esta es la letra de Clarise y conociéndola de seguro su regalo estará en la joyería más exclusiva de este lugar.

Kaede empieza caminar por todo el centro comercial Oi-kara con todas esas cajas entre las manos, había muchas joyerías en ese lugar pero ninguno era lo suficientemente llamativo, hasta que el 4 y último piso encontró una joyería que mostraba las joyas más llamativa ahí supo que tenía que ser la tienda, la joyería se llama Le gros diamant (El gran diamante) entra a la tienda y es recibida por una mujer joven era la gerente.

Gerente/Le gros diamant: Buenas tardes le puedo ayudar.

Kaede: Si, me llamo Kaede Romanov.

Gerente/Le gros diamant: Así, me pidieron que le entregar dos collares, espere aquí ya regreso- se fue a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Kaedes: Dos collares, mmm clásico de Clarise, siempre con eso de tener más de todo- en eso llega la gerente con dos cajas pequeñas rojas y con listones negros.

Gerente/Le gros diamant: Aquí están, los dos son bastante hermosos, le gustaría probárselos.

Kaede: Lo hare en casa, ahora tengo algo de prisa mañana me espera un largo día.

Gerente/Le gro diamant: Quiere que le llame un taxi señorita, tiene muchas cosas por cargar y la ayudo a llevar todo hasta la salida.

Kaede: Si, me ayudaría mucho de verdad, gracias.

Después de terminar de encontrar todos sus regalos, Kaede bajo junto con la gerente de Le gro diamant, esperaron a taxi, llega un rato después y Kaede por fin va a casa con todos los regalos que le mandaron sus amigas, al llegar lo primero que hace es guardar todos sus regalos, cena algo rápido y se pone a dormir, había estado todo el día afuera.

Ya era Domingo por la mañana eran las 7:00 AM y Kaede despertó más feliz y con energía que ayer, vio a Mirmo dormido en su camita pero no le molesto, se levantó de la cama, se fue a la cocina y vi a Katia haciendo el desayuno, Katia le dio a Kaede unos hotcakes con mermelada de fresas y un vaso de leche era su desayuno favorito, después de desayunar regreso a la habitación para ver a Mirmo, Mirmo seguía dormido así que le dejo unos 4 hotcakes con mucho chocolate y mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche.

Kaede regreso a la cocina para empezar a cocinar sus pasteles, el primer pastel que hizo era su favorito, un Medovik (pastel de miel ruso. . , ahí tiene la imagen del pastel) y el segundo era de chocolate para Mirmo y los demás mugloxs claro ( . /-F_QK9XCaqFA/U2Txw88j7_ pensé en darles un pastel de chocolate más elegante, ya que Kaede creció en un habiente muy elegante), logro terminarlos a tiempo con la ayuda de su institutriz, mientras que Mirm empezó a despertarse por el dulce olor de los pasteles horneándose y preparándose, a desertar se encontró con un desayuno muy dulce.

Mirmo: Haaa, pero que delicia, hotcakes con chocolate y mermelada de fresa, hayyy Kaede tu si sabes cómo hacer feliz a un muglox- dijo feliz empezando a comer.

Kaede y Katia terminan de limpiar la cocina los pasteles ya estaban listos, pero decidieron esconderlo en una parte del refrigerador que Mirmo no pudiera alcanzar en cuanto los viera se los comería por completo.

Kaede: Ну, все готово к сегодняшнему дню, я просто надеюсь, что Мирмо не найдет торты до того, как они прибудут (Bien ya está todo listo para esta tarde, solo espero que Mirmo no encuentre los pasteles antes de que ellos lleguen).

Katia: Не волнуйся о моей принцессе, я думаю, она будет более чем готова повиноваться тебе сегодня, просто за маленький торт (No te preocupes mi princesa, yo creo estará más que dispuesto a obedecerle el día hoy, solo por un poco de pastel).

Kaede: Да, теперь я пойду купаться и приготовься, я уже покрыт мукой и шоколадом, а твоя Катя не сказала, что ты поедешь сегодня к старому другу университета (Si, ahora me iré a bañarme y arreglarme, ya estoy cubierta de harina y chocolate, y tu Katia no dijiste que irías a ver a una vieja amiga de la universidad hoy).

Katia: Да, он живет здесь, в Японии, и я рад его найти, но я уверен, что вам не понадобится моя помощь сегодня (Si, vive aquí en Japón y me alegro de habérmela encontrado, pero segura de que no necesitaras mi ayuda el día de hoy).

Kaede: Катя, не волнуйся, все будет в порядке, я знаю, что это мой первый день рождения вдали от дома, но я буду в порядке, плюс у меня есть Мирмо, чтобы держать меня в компании (Hay Katia, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, sé que es mi primer cumpleaños lejos de casa, pero voy a estar bien, además tengo a Mirmo para que me haga compañía).

Katia: Хорошо, я желаю вам удачи и имею это (De acuerdo, le deseo suerte y tenga esto)- saco una pequeña cajita de color azul con un listón blanco.

Kaede: Еще один подарок от моих друзей? (¿Otro regalo de mis amigas?).

Katia: Не от ваших родителей, я прибыл вчера днем, когда вы были на улице, я думал, что вы захотите открыть его со своими гостями (No de sus padres, llego ayer en la tarde cuando usted estaba afuera, pensé que querría abrirlo junto con sus invitados).

Kaede agarra la caja y piensa por primera vez en sus padres, eso le dio una gran nostalgia a ella, casi estaba a punto de llorar.

Kaede: Спасибо Катя (Gracias Katia).

Katia se despidió por última vez de su princesa y se va a visitar a su amiga, mientras que Kaede va a arreglar sus cosas las deja sobre la cama y se va a duchar, al terminar de ducharse y va a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, mira los platos de Mirmo y se molesta con él.

 **Kaede: Al menos hubiera tenido la amabilidad de sacar los platos al terminar, ya que lo más seguro es que esté tratando de encontrar los pasteles, pero nunca los encontrara.**

Kaede termina de arreglarse una vez lista se dirige a la cocina para ver lo que hacía Mirmo, de seguro que estaba buscando esos pasteles, al llegar a la cocina se encontró con un tiradero de cosas.

Kaede: HAAAAAAAA, MIRMO PERO QUE ES TODO ESTO, LA COCINA ES TODO UN CAOS.

Mirmo: Pues en donde has guardado tú los pasteles, los he estado buscando por todas partes.

Kaede: Sabia que tratarías de comértelos pequeña aspiradora de dulces, así que los escondí hasta que llegaran los invitados- escucha el timbre- haaaaaaaaa ya están aquí, y la cocina es un tiradero, haaaaa.

Mirmo: Cállate y deja que yo me encargo- mirmo usa sus maracas y empieza a hacer su baile, al terminar su baile dice las palabras- mirum, mirum, mirmo zibang- con su magia limpia toda la cocina y platos que dejo en la habitación en la mañana.

Kaede: Wow, todo esta tan limpio, gracias Mirmo.

Mirmo: Lo hago por los pasteles en especial el de chocolate, por cierto Kaede te ves muy bien, bastante elegante.

Kaede: Gracias -escuchan el timbre sonar y él saca sus maracas para proteger las casa de magia- ya voy- abre la puerta y ahí estaban todos Setsu quien venía agarrado de Azumi y ambos con los ojos cerrados, él por vergüenza y ella por alegría, y sobre sus cabeza sus mugloxs, Rima y Jacky.

 **Kaede: Sabia que Azumi y Jacky vendrían a retarnos a Mirmo y a mí, bueno no importa yo solo aclare las cosas y todos estaremos tranquilos o al menos que ya no intente golpearme cada vez que me vea.**

Kaede: Hola bienvenidos, amigos.

Azumi: Hola, ¿qué tal estas?

Setsu: Hola.

Jacky: ¿Dónde está Mirmo?

Rima: Hola Kaede, vaya te vez tan hermosa.

Setsu y Azumi abren los ojos al oír lo que dijo Rima, ven a Kaede completamente cambiada, lucía un bello vestido que la parte de arriba hecha de encaje negro y por abajo una simple y elegante falda, tenía puesto un hermoso collar de diamantes con perlas y con aretes que hacían juego ( media/catalog/product/cache/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/a/cailen_ vestido, y . /_ collar) y su cabello suelto y atado con listón del mismo color que el de la falda, Azumi estaba que moría de envidia al ver como estaba arreglada Kaede era mucho mejor que lo que ella tenía puesto, y Setsu tenía que admitir que se veía linda pero nunca lo diría en público.

Kaede: Bueno será mejor que pasen, los llevare a mi habitación.

Setsu y Azumi entran y luego llegan hasta la habitación de Kaede mientras que ella va por algo de tomar para todos, los 2 se sientan en el sillon de la mini sala de Kaede, Azumi no podía dejar de mirar todo alrededor la casa, la habitación, incluso la ropa de Kaede es mejor que lo que ella tenía y eso la molestaba mucho, también Jacky porque la humana de Mirmo resulto ser mucho mejor que a la que le toco a él.

Kaede regresa a la habitación con 3 vasos de jugo de naranja con hielo, les entrega a cada uno su jugo y también se sienta.

Kaede: Me alegro mucho de hayan venido.

Azumi: En serio incluso Jacky y yo.

Kaede: La verdad Azumi, tenía el presentimiento de también vendrías a mi casa por Setsu, pero no importa nunca está de más nuevos amigos, incluso si tratan de lastimarme.

Azumi: Vaya eso es muy, amable de tu parte.

 **Azumi: Maldición a esta parece que no le incomoda mi presencia, es muy buen tomando el control, pero no dejare que me arrebate a Setsu.**

Azumi: Y por cierto Kaede, ¿en qué parte de la ciudad estamos?, este lugar es bastante lujoso.

Kaede: Creo que estabas tan feliz de estar junto a Setsu que no te diste cuenta, estamos en Marunouchi- le cayó la noticia como un balde de agua fría a Azumi.

Azumi: ¿Marunouchi?

Setsu: Era lo que trataba de decirte todo el tiempo que estabas pegada a mí, estamos en la zona más rica de toda la ciudad.

Kaede: Si, mis padres pueden pagar este lugar ya que son los asistentes personales de los emperadores rusos, así que podríamos decir que nos "llueve" el dinero a mi familia.

Azumi: pero que -se mordía los labio para no decir una grosería fuerte, no quería Setsu pensara de ella como una indiscreta- asombroso debe ser eso.

 **Azumi: EN VERDAD TE ODIO, KAEDE.**

Rima: Oye Kaede, en verdad te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa y joyas.

Kaede: Gracias Rima, todo esto son regalos de mis amigas en el extranjero.

Setsu: ¿En el extranjero?

Kaede: Si, yo estudiaba antes en una escuela/internado en Rusia, ya que mis padres se la pasaban todo el tiempo con los emperadores, me mandaron a estudiar en un lugar donde pudiera aprender y no estar todo el tiempo sola, dormía toda la semana ahí en la escuela y los fines de semana regresaba con mis padres, era muy divertido.

Rima: Hooo, eso es muy dulce, que tus amigas te enviaran regalos desde tan lejos de casa, tu si que tienes grandes amigas Kaede.

Kaede: Mmm, gracias Rima- decía feliz y sonrojada por el cumplido.

Mientras que Azumi se sentían cada vez más molesta por todo lo que escuchaba, Mirmo noto eso pero en Jacky, le parecio divertido ver como ese tonto ninja se ponía verde de envidia o en su caso rojo de envidia, y se le ocurrió jugar un poco con el orgullo de ese tonto.

Mirmo: Oye Kaede, ¿tus amigas viven en lugares ricos como tú en Rusia?

Kaede: Si, pero cada una en su propio país, de hecho sus familias también están relacionadas con la realeza como la mía.

Para Azumi fue como caerle un enorme yunque en la cabeza, al igual que Jacky.

Mirmo: Y podrías decirnos en que países viven todas ellas y sus casas.

Kaede: Bien veamos, Felisa vive en Austria y su familia tiene 3 palacios, ella vive en la principal que es como el tamaño de un estadio de futbol-americano- otro yunque para Azumi y Jacky- Wen en China y vive en la ciudad prohibida que es están grande como el Central Park de Nueva York- otro yunque- Esperanza en México y vive en el palacio imperial, sus padres son los diseñadores de interior del palacio- otro yunque- y Clarise vive en Mónaco y viven en el palacio del principado ya que su familia joyeros oficiales del principado, como el collar y los aretes que tengo puestos- y ese fue el yunque más grande de Azumi y Jacky- oye me preguntas eso ahora, tu nunca has mostrado interés en lo que hago.

Mirmo: Bueno pensé que como había invitados, sería bueno que conocieran un poco de ti, no es lo hacen los amigos contar de sus vidas para conocerse mejor.

Kaede: Mmm, no lo había pensado, gracias por decirme Mirmo, bien supongo que ya he estado hablando por mucho tiempo, deben estar empezando a sentir hambre, ahora regreso traeré algo especial.

Kaede sale de la habitación junto con Mirmo quien sonreía muy feliz por haber logrado fastidiar a Jacky, y también provoco más rabia en Azumi.

 **Azumi: ESTO ES REALMENTE FRUSTRANTE, SE SUPONIA QUE DEBIA HACERLA ENFADAR EN SU PROPIA CASA PERO NO, MIS PLANES RESULTARON AL REVES, AHORA SOY YO LA QUE ESTA MOLESTA, HAAAAAAAA, DE VERDAD QUE LA ODIO.**

 **Jacky: ESTUPIDO MIRMO, COMO TE ATREVES A PRESUMIR ANTE MI A TU HUMANA, ELLA ES MEJOR DE LOQ UE NUNCA SERA AZUMI, HAAAY COMO TE ODIO.**

Kaede regresa con el pastel de chocolate que había hecho ella misma en la mañana.

Kaede: Gracias por esperarme- pone el chocolate sobre la mesa.

Rima: Wow, de verdad es pastel casero, no puedo creer que en verdad lo hayas hecho tu misma Kaede, es maravilloso.

Setsu: Vaya, debo admitir que eres una gran cocinera.

Kaede: Gracias amigos.

Azumi se sintió muy molesta por eso.

Azumi: Y ahora quiere mostrar que es mejor, con su pastel casero, pero yo no voy a permitir.

Mirmo: Por fin es hora de comer.

Azumi: Jacky, has que sea imposible comer ese pastel.

Jacky: De acuerdo.

Kaede: Bien, ahora voy a cortarla.

Mirmo: Dame el trozo más grande que puedas, por favor.

Jacky: Jacky zibang- hizo volara el pastel hasta hacerlo caer al piso y destrozándolo todo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esto, incluso Azumi.

 **Azumi: Ho no, de verdad fuiste muy lejos Jacky.**

En tanto Mirmo se quedo muy impactado e afectado por lo que había hecho Jacky, se puso bastante triste por eso, fue hasta al pastel destruido y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mirmo: El pastel de chocolate, jijiji, esta totalmente arruinada, jijii, haaaa era tan bello y ahora esta hecha pedazos, haaaaaaa nunca te olvidare pastel.

Jacky: Pues lo tienes merecido.

Mirmo: Tu has hecho esto Jacky.

Jacky: Por supuesto que si.

Mirmo: No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, esto que has hecho es completamente imperdonable, conoceras la venganza por meterte con mis dulces- saco sus maracas muy furioso- MIRMOS ZIBANG- con su magia levanta aJacky, lo arroja al techo y termina cayendo por el suelo- y solo es el comienzo.

Jacky: Ya veras, jacky zibang- le arroja un reloj.

Mirmo y Jacky se la pasaron lanzándose hechizos uno contra el otro, hasta que Kaede fue hasta donde Jacky, se arrodilla detrás de él y le una le pega con una bandeja en su cabeza, toda la magia se detuvo y todos en la se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la acción de Kaede incluso Mirmo se sorprendió nunca esperaría eso de Kaede tal ves de Azumi, pero no de Kaede, ella levanta la bandeja, le dio una mirada muy fría y penetrante a Jacky parecia que lo apuñalaba con la mirada, y ella empieza hablar.

Kaede: Escucharme bien ustesdes dos, pequeñas trituradoras de caramelos, tu Jacky si vas empezar una batalla se suguiero que sea afuera y tu Mirmo si piensas en seguirle la corriente a este supuesto ninja será mejor que ambos salgan de esta casa, Katia confía en mi para mantener este lugar en orden y no pienso tolerar este tipo de improudencias en mi casa, en especial que molestan a los demás aquí presentes, y amenos que no quieran que los golpe a ambos quiero limpien el desastre que han hecho ustedes entendieron- decía madura y seriamente, logrando que ellos dos lograran sentirse avergonzados de ellos mismo por actuar tan infantiles.

Mirmo y Jacky limpiaron la habitación de Kaede con su magia, y Kaede se puso de pie para empezar a hablar.

Kaede: Bien gracias por limpiar los dos, lamentablemente tendre que todos se vayan de mi casa ahora, pero antes Azumi quédate aquí quiero hablar contigo antes de que te vallas- todos salieron de la habitación, dejando solas a Azumi y a ella.

Azumi: De que quieres hablar- decía muy molesta.

Kaede: Escúchame bien Azumi, a mi no me gusta Setsu, no puedo negar que es un buen chico, pero solo somos amigos, el ni siquiera me gusta en ese sentido, es tan serio y no acepta por completo sus emociones y yo quiero a alguien más expresivo y de confianza, y para probar que no te tengo ningún rencor por todo lo que has intentado hacerme- saca una pequeña caja roja de una de sus cajones- te regalo esto.

Azumi dudo unos segundos, pero agarro la caja, la abre y dentro se encuentra con un grande y lujoso collar de diamantes de 3 niveles con unos pequeños diamantes amarillos en medio de cada nievel formándolos como una flor en el centro ( . /-rpP3_wiESO0/UBGlWbreLxI/AAAAAAAAAew/NAWsPKOKXZQ/s1600/Diamond+Jewelry+ ahí esta el collar para que lo vean), ella grito de la alegría y con unos enormes corazones entre sus ojos, se enamoro del collar en ese instante.

Azumi: HAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO QUE BRILLANTE Y HERMOSO, HAAAA ESTO ES REALMENTE MARAVILLOSO-gritaba de la emoción.

Kaede: Entonces, ya todo esta arreglado.

Azumi: Bien Kaede, solo por este lindo obsequio voy dejar de internar golpearte, pero te madre vigilada- Kaede le dio una sonrisa como respuesta por lo que dijo.

 **Kaede: Por lo menos ya no tendré que preocuparme con que me golpe, bien es un comienzo.**

Azumi finalmente había salio de la habitación de Kaede con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, llega hasta el pasillo donde los esperaban Setsu, Rima y Jacky.

Kaede: Lamento mucho esto, pero la verdad no quiero más emociones por mi cumpleaños amigos, pero fue lindo estar con ustedes, aunque fuera un momento corto.

Setsu: No te preocupes, fue agradable venir, nos veremos después, ha si, ten esto- le una bolsita pequeña- es un regalo- kaede agarra la bolsita.

Kaede: Gracias.

Azumi: Setsu vamos juntos a casa- decía agarrándole el brazo feliz.

Setsu: Bien.

Setsu, Rima, Azumi y Jacky se fueron del departamento de Kaede, y ella entra a su habitación donde encuentra muy triste a Mirmo sentado en la mesita de su pequeña sala, va por el regalo de sus padres que guardo en su closet, agarra a Mirmo y juntos van a la cocina.

Kaede: Mirmo no estén tan triste, solo es un pastel.

Mirmo: No solo por el pastel, ese tonto de Jacky se metió con uno de mis dulces favoritos y nunca lo perdonare, además no tuve tiempo de poder comer una sola migaja- decía entre sollozos.

Kaede: Calma si, tenia por suerte tengo otro pastel- ella se acerca al refrigerador y saca el otro pastel- taran un Mendovik, pastel de miel ruso es mi favorito- corta una rebanada y se la da a Mirmo- disfrútalo.

Mirmo se acerca lento al paste, garra el tenedor, come un poco y al probarla se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Mirmo: Chocolate, pero tu dijiste que era de miel.

Kaede: Jeje, una parte de mi sabia que tu y Jacky terminarían peleándose asi que le puse trozos pequeños de chocolate al relleno del pastel, asi ambos tendríamos el postre que nos gusta- decía comiendo su rebanada de pastel.

Mirmo: Haaaa, Kaede tu de verdad eres el orgullo de las princesas del mundo- decía muy feliz metiendo más pastel en su boca- oye no abrirar tus regalos.

Kaede: Si, veamos que me dio Setsu- abre la bolsita y encuentra una pulsera de perlas blancas con rubíes de fantasía- una pulsera que lindo, bien ahora el de mis padres- abre la pequeña cajita y se tapa la boca por recibir una gran sorpresa.

Mirmo: Que pasa realmente luces muy sorprendida, que te enviaron tus padres- Kaede saca lo que parecía ser una alajero dorado llena de perlas y pequeñas esperaldad en forma de flor, y un collar que hace juego con la cajita y con la figura de las flores del alajero que también era de esmeralda ( fg/2168/56/216856500_ ?, es la caja de música de la película de anastasia pero si es real esa caja de música)- es todo un alajero, pero tu ya tienes muchos.

Kaede: No es un alajero Mirmo, es otra cosa más importante- ella pone el collar dentro de un pequeño botón escondido, le da cuerda, lo deja en la mesa, y empieza a salir música del alajero, se abre y salen una pareja hechas de mármol bailando ( watch?v=S9qgtga5mz0 la canción de la caja de música)- es una caja de música, esta caja es muy importante para mi familia, es e tesoro más grande de los Romanov, es toda una herencia familiar, mi bisabuela se lo ami abuela y ella mi padre y ahora es mio, o Mirmo esto es realmente importante para mi.

Mirmo: De verdad, esta cajita es muy valiosa.

Kaede: Si, esta cajita fue un regalo que le dio mi tátara, tátara abuela la emperatriz Maria a mi bisabuela la princesa Anastacia, durante la celebración del tricentenario ( signi.300 años) de mi Familia, ella le dio un regalo muy especial a la más pequeña de sus nietas, como ya estaba retirada del imperio ruso se fue a vivir a Paris/Francia donde había nacido y crecido, pero amaba tanto a su nieta que cada vez que volvia de Rusia se llenaba de tristeza asi que le mando a hacer un regalo que siempre la recordaría, esta caja que tiene la canción que mandaron a crear especialmente para la princesa Anastacia, pero ese dia también estallo la 2 guerra mundial, Rusia se vio muy afectada en especial por el pueblo, pensaron que la familia imperial había la caustante de la guerra y se inicio una revolución, los únicos que salieron con vida de ahí fueron la retirada emperatriz Maria, la princesa Anastacia y el zar Nicolas II, salieron de Rusia para mantenerse a salvo y encontrar la forma de detener la guerra.

Mirmo: Recuerdo eso, fue que quien creo los 4 imperios y lograron detener a ese tal Hittler.

Kaede: Si, pero al final la guerra cobro un precio muy alto, al poco tiempo Nicolas II y su madre Maria habían fallecido por un infarto en el corazón causado por el estrés de la guerra- decía empezando a derramar lagrimas- es dio como resultado que la única sobreviviente se convirtiera en emperatriz, a la corta edad de 15 años la edad en la que normalmente se nombra al nuevo heredero del imperio no de volverse en el zar o emperatriz, pero al mirar la caja y al escuchar su música ella misma se hizo una promesa a ella misma, que sin importan lo que pasara que siempre lucharía por su país, por su gente, por su pueblo y por la memoria de su familia, ese es la promesa que nos hemos hecho los Romanov desde entonces, y por eso es especial esta caja de música Mirmo es la prueba física de la promesa de que siempre deberemos de luchar por el pueblo y por mantener nuestro lugar como los gobernantes del pueblo ruso- decía feliz y la música había dejado de sonar.

Mirmo: Kaede, hehehe, eso es tan triste y hermoso- decía entre sollozos.

Después de ese momento tan nostálgico y bello, regresan a la habitación donde ambos volvieron a escuchar la caja de música toda la noche, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, pero Mirmo tardo más en eso solo pensaba en la historia de Kaede, se siente y mira hacia ella.

 **Mirmo: Kaede de verdad se preocupa mucho por los demás, yo también soy un príncipe, pero ella demuestra un sentido más de unión hacia el pueblo, ella son dudas será la mejor emperatriz que su país Rusia haya tenido jamas, no te preocupes Kaede yo haré que tu deseo se cumpla antes de que regreses a tu país-** pensó decidió mientras empezó a que darse dormido, mientras más esta al lado de Kaede más le ayuda a madurar a él mismo como en el príncipe que es y como su propia persona.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza de verdad.

Bien disfruten el capitulo 3

Besos Lady-Yi26


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. Una Dieta Magica y una Presentacion Hermosa de Ballet.**

Era domindo por la tarde y Mirmo estaba acostado comiendo sus chocolates, mientras vía una película sobre una chica podre que le pedía su deseo a las hadas y cumplen sus deseos, eso le parecía un poco ofensivo a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Daa, la TV humana esta llena de mentiras, las reglas mugloxs dicen que solo puede vivir un muglox en cada casa, esto es molesto- y escucha los pasos de Kaede muy rápidos hasta llegar a la habitación, lo golpe a él y le cambia de canal al televisor.

Kaede: Ha, lo siento Mirmo, pero tengo que ver esto, haaaaa, ahí esta Riu Misaragui, es mi cantante favorito de todos, están lindo y divertido, además de tener una voz asombrosa- decía muy feliz y Rima a su lado, había venido de visita a la casa de Kaede.

Rima: Vaya en verdad es un gran cantante, pero lo que más me impresiona es lo muchísimo que se parece a Setsu- Kaede escucha lo que dijo Rima y mira más detallado el chico, se da cuenta de que Rima tenia razón.

Kaede: Haaa, es verdad, los dos se parecen mucho, pero Riu Misaragui tiene los ojos verde y Setsu los tiene azules.

Rima: Si, pero aparte de eso son iguales.

Kaede: Cierto- se escucha la voz del conductor.

Coductor: Acaban de escuchar a Riu Misaragui señores, ahora les presentamos a Estaría- apareció una chica hermosa de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos cafes y piel blanca.

Rima: Vaya.

Kaede: Estaría es hermosa y tiene un chico muy guapo y cariño.

Rima: Ya lo veo.

Conductor: Te vez tan hermosa como siempre.

Estaria: Jajaja, bueno que puedo decir son muy profesional en mi trabajo.

Conductor: Es lo que se espera de una chica como tu, hay muchas preguntas sobre chicas que quieren saber como encontrar a su chico especial como el tuyo.

Estaria: Eso es, eso es por el poder del amor.

Kaede: ¿Qué?

Estaria: En mi escuela hay un chico muy especial y algo mayor que yo que me gusta, y cuando quiero que se fije en mi, me esfuerzo mucho para verme linda para él y que me mire, además de hacer mucho ejercicio.

Kaede: Ahora entiendo porque ella siempre se ve tan bien, la idea de sentirse hermosa hace que ella se vea hermosa también.

Rima: Haa, yo también quiero verme hermosa para Mirmo- decía muy alegre y con corazones en sus ojos.

Kaede: Esa es una idea muy linda Rima, pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho para hacerlo.

Rima: Haa Kaede tengo una excelente idea, porque no hacemos una dieta juntas, yo podría estar hermosa para Mirmo y tu podría conquistar al chico de tus sueños.

Kaede: Suena bien, pero yo ya tengo mi propio régimen alimenticio Rima, además hago demasiado ejercicio todos los días.

Mirmo: En eso tienes razón, en tan solo un día vas a 5 lugares al mismo tiempo para hacer diferentes actividades extracurriculares y tienes una dieta muy estricta en especial para bailar ballet, y por cierto no tenias hoy practica a las 4:00 PM.

Kaede mira el reloj que tenia en su habitación y se da cuenta de que son las 2:30 PM, y el estudio en el que ella practicaba se encontraba lejos.

Kaede: HAAAAAAAAA, NO PUEDE SER ES TARDE, SE SUPONÍA QUE TENIA QUE LLEGAR UNA HORA ANTES PARA CALENTAMIENTOS, GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO- agarra un bolso de gimnasia de su armario- NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS AMIGOS- se despedía corriendo de su habitación y del departamento.

Mirmo/Rima: Adiós.

Rima: Vaya, Kaede si que es una chica bastante ocupada, pero creo que eso la vuelve interesante.

Mirmo: Como no tienes idea, y para que quieres hacer dieta, es una estupides.

Rima: ¿Qué dices Mirmo?

Mirmo: Que si crees que al perder peso, te hará verte hermosa, estas completamente equivocada, aunque te vuelvas delgada seguirás siendo la misma chica irritante- y recibe un golpe de Rima.

Rima: Tu no puedes entender los sentimientos de una chica Mirmo, pero no importa, voy a trabajar muy duro para mostrar que soy digna de ser tu esposa- decía muy decidida y el pobre de Mirmo con un chichón en la cabeza.

Mientras que Kaede había llegado apenas a tiempo al estudio de Ballet, la escuela de Ballet Clásico Y.

Kaede: Haa, ya llegué- mira el reloj del estudio- las 2:45, justo a tiempo- una chica se acerca a ella.

La chica era de la misma altura que ella, cabello rubio/cenizo peinado en un moño de ballet, ojos verdes, piel blanca, y vestida con un leotardo negro clásico del ballet con mangas chicas, medias blanca y zapatillas de ballet blancas, era una de las compañeras de ballet de Kaede su nombre es Gina Hatsu.

Kaede: Hola Gina.

Gina: Ve a vestirte rápido, madam Maiko llegara muy pronto para el calentamiento.

Kaede: Si, voy y vengo rápido- se fue corriendo rápidamente a los vestidores.

Los uniformes que utilizaban las chicas ahí consistían en 3 diferentes tipos de leotardo, hechos especialmente para las bailarinas de ballet, uno era el clásico negro con mangas chicas, los otros dos eran de color azul/turquesa y rosa de tirantes con faldas traslucidas del mismo color pero más transparentes, pero obligatoriamente todas tenían que traer medias blancas, zapatillas de punta blancas, y el cabello recogido en un moño de ballet, Kaede utiliza el leotardo rosa pero en lugar deponerse la falda usa un short negro y se peina, al terminar de arreglarse va rápidamente al salón donde están sus compañeras de ballet, se pone en barra, se pone en posición y empieza a estirar las piernas.

Kaede: Haa, por poco y no llego.

Gina: Te salvaste por poco, y ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?, normalmente tu eres una de las más puntuales en llegar- decía estirándose en el piso.

Kaede: Bueno es que me quede viendo un programa que estaba saliendo mi cantante favorito y no puede evitar perder la noción del tiempo.

Gina: Hay Kaede, aveces siento que eres un poco ingenua, pero eso es lo especial de ti.

Kaede se le dio una sonrisa como respuesta, y de una entra una mujer de unos 45 años, alta, cabello negro peinado con un moño de ballet, piel blanca, muy delgada y ojos grises, era la maestra de ballet de Kaede y de la escuela de ballet Y, todas las chicas se pusieron en el lugar que les correspondía, su maestra es Maiko Gromwell Oyuki o madam Maiko como le llaman, se gano ese sobrenombre por 2 razones, la primera fue la bailarina más talentosa de todas ganadose el corazón de millones por sus maravillosos bailes alrededor del mundo, y la segunda se caso con un marqués ingles a los 22 años el marqués Gromwell, a los años sufrir una pequeña lesión en su tobillo izquierdo le prohibieron bailar nuevamente para evitar que su tobillo termina destrozado y reemplazado por uno de metal, poco tiempo después enviudo por una enfermada cardica que afecto a su marido, su hijo se encargo de los negocios de su difunto esposo al graduó de la universidad haya en Inglaterra, ella volvió a su país natal Japón donde abrió una escuela para las jóvenes aspirante al ballet con todo el dinero que gano en sus giras de baile, era muy estricta con todas sus estudiantes, las practicar eran muy exigentes pero efectivas, faltaba muy poco para que las chicas hicieran su primera primera presentación de ballet, para Kaede eran más las ansias que presión ya que seria su primera presentación en Japón, y madam Maiko empezó a hablar.

Madam Maiko: Buenas tardes estudiantes.

Estudiantes: Buenas tardes Madam Maiko.

Madam Maiko: Como todas saben, estamos a tan solo dos semanas de nuestra presentación de ballet La Esmeralda, todas conoces y recuerdan sus pasos verdad, y los chicos con quienes compartirán el escenario.

Estudiantes: Si, Madam Maiko.

Madam Maiko: Bien, pero como todas saben una bailarina debe tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, así que a partir de ahora quiero que me practique usando, esto- traía con ella una enorme bolsa con ella, podía agarrarla como si fuera una pluma, toda bailarina debe ser muy fuerte, al abrir la bolsa estaba llena de pesas sueltas, como las que se usan en los gimnasios pero sus agujeros del medio tenían el suficiente tamaño para pasar los brazos y piernas- todas y cada una de ustedes las usaran en brazos y piernas para ayudarlas en los músculos, y así será en cada clase que tengan conmigo a partir de ahora.

Las estudiantes se empezaron a quejar por eso, que no le bastaba a Madam Maiko con mandarlas a levantar pesas a diario además de correr en todo tipo de obstáculos, pero ahora tenían que llevarlas puestas, Kaede fue la única que no se quejo por eso, de hecho, así fueron sus primeros 10 años de practica con unas pesas en las extremidades para poder obtener músculos en ellos y bailar mejor, eso seria muy fácil para ella aunque terminara sangrando como cuando era niña.

Madam Maiko: Silencio todas- todas se callaron- puede parecerles extremo esto, pero esto es para ayudarlas a tener fortaleza, el ballet es para los fuertes, los decididos, los que nunca se rinden ante el primer dolor, aunque les duela el cuerpo, les sangres los pies y tengan calambres por todas partes, y alguna de ustedes sabe cual es el precio de ser talentosa.

Kaede: Del dolor que sufrimos externamente, para mostrar nuestra belleza interior al bailar.

Madam Maiko: Exactamente, usted señorita Romanov, es una verdadera bailarina, por eso la volví la protagonista de esta presentación, el dolor físico no se compara con la belleza interna de todas ustedes, si quieren mostrar su talento pueden quedarse, pero quienes no lo soporten pueden irse inmediatamente, alguna quiere irse- todas las chicas estaban quietas, eso significaba que ninguna quería irse, deseaban mostrar su talento en esto, aunque les doliera el cuerpo entero- eso pensé, bien cada una de estas pesas pesa 27.5 KG, llevaran 4 en cada uno de sus brazo brazos y piernas, 4 pesas en cada extremidad serán 110 KG en cada uno, lo que significa que practicaran cada día con 440 KG en todo el cuerpo, y practicaran todos los días con ellos puesto hasta que yo diga que ya están listas para estar sin ellos, entendieron.

Estudiantes: Si, Madam Maiko.

Madam Maiko: Perfecto perfecto ahora, vengas les dare sus pesas y empezaran el calentamiento.

Y así estuvieron todo el día con los calentamientos de barra y libre (seré honesta como no aparecen los links completos solo voy a empezar a describirles las cosas, y poner los nombres de las cosas por si quieren verlas, aquí tienen el calentamiento en barra: Vaganova Ballet Academy. Barre, Classical Dance Exam. Girls, 4th class. 2015, y el calentamiento solo: Vaganova Ballet Academy. Exercises on pointe, Classical Dance Exam. Girls, 4th class. 2015, y otra cosa se me olvido aclarar que Kaede cumplía 14 años en el Cap, anterior), estuvieron por más de 1 hora en calentamiento repetidas veces, y otras 4 horas de practica en sus pasos con esas grandes pesas en el cuerpo fue doloroso para la mayoría de ella, pero era necesario para ponerse en forma y en mejor equilibrio.

Al día Kaede decidió irse muy temprano a la escuela para poder practicar un poco su ballet en el escenario del gimnasio de la escuela, llevaba las pesas en su maleta de ballet, una grabadora con la música de su recital de baile, sus zapatillas blancas, su uniforme de educación física para practicar mejor, su mochila normal y su uniforme de verano, al llegar al gimnasio estaba completamente vació por suerte para ella, había ido a la escuela con el uniforme de educación física puesto, saco sus zapatilla de ballet, luego las pesas, hizo calentamiento rápido, enciende la grabadora y se dispone a bailar.

En el patio de la escuela estaba Rima corriendo para mantenerse en forma, pero estaba empezando a cansar y le empezaban a doler las costillas del lado izquierdo, a mitad del camino es golpeada por una pelota de voleibol, una humana va por la pelota era Etsumi agarra la pelota y escucha música saliendo del gimnasio, Rima también lo escucha, ambas se asoman un momento y se sorprende mucho al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

Era Kaede bailando con unas enormes pesas en todo el cuerpo, pero aun teniendo todo ese peso encima ella baila muy fácilmente como si no las tuviera puesta, Estumi y Rima se le quedaban viendo maravilladas era muy bello ese baile estaba haciendo, mientras que Kaede estaba distraída practicando para su baile ella no se daba cuenta de que tenia publico, solo se concentraba en hacer sus pasos sin ninguna distracción, y al terminar escucha un par de aplausos desde lejos, voltea para ver y mira a Etsumi y Rima, pero como Rima no puede ser vista por otros que no tengan o hayan tenido mugloxs solo se dedica a Etsumi para que no piensen que es extraña.

Kaede: Etsumi, desde cuando me estabas mirando.

Etsumi: Lo suficiente para ver lo que hacías, baya Kaede eso fue increíble el como bailabas y con estas pesas sobre ti, debes de ser una bailarina muy fuerte- decía acercándose hasta el escenario, hasta estar frente a Kaede.

Kaede: Gracias- se quita las pesas- pero no están fácil, se necesita de mucha dedicación para esto, y un cuerpo en excelente forma para poder mostrarlo, por eso mi ballet es excepcional, los ejercicios que hago con esto, podría ayudar a los atletas olímpicos a ganar medallas de oro.

Etsumi: Hooo, podrias enseñarme algunos, quiero estar en mejor forma para hacer mejor mis deportes.

Kaede: Puedo contarte, pero primero me voy a vestir, no falta mucho para que empiecen las clases.

Etsumi: Ha, es verdad vamos juntas a los vestidores.

Kaede: Si- las dos se van a los vestidores y Rima se queda aun muy sorprendida por a Kaede bailar.

Rima: Baya, ahora entiendo porque no acepto la dieta conmigo, ella ya tiene cosas que hacer que la mantienen en forma, y de una manera espectacular, me pregunto como será eso que llamo ballet- se imagina como seria el ballet y pone sus ojos con corazones al imaginar tan hermosa escena.

Mientras que los pasillos de la escuela Setsu era arrastrado por Azumi quien no deja de agarrarle el brazo y eso lo tiene muy molesto.

Azumi: Que mañana tan agradable no lo crees Setsu.

Setsu: Si- decía amargamente.

Llegan al salón y miran a Kaede hablando con Etsumi, Etsumi estaban bien concentrada en lo que decía Kaede.

Kaede: Y así es como se mantienen las piernas y los brazos fuertes, pero también ligeros como una pluma.

Etsumi: Estos concejos de ballet son oro puro, parecen más una practica deportiva que un arte.

Kaede: Buenos las bailarinas somos atletas naturales.

Etsumi: Fantástico, bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi lugar, no falta mucho para que entre el profesor, luego seguimos hablando- se va a su lugar.

Kaede: Nos vemos después Etsumi.

Kaede quería relajarse unos minutos antes de que entrara el profesor, estaba un poco cansada por esa practica inesperada de ballet, y ve a sus amigos Setsu y Azumi.

Kaede: Buenos días Azumi, Setsu.

Setsu: Hola Kaede.

Azumi: Hola Kaede.

Kaede: Oye Azumi, te gusto el collar que te di.

Azumi: Gustarme, lo adoro, debo admitir que tienes un buen gusto en moda, a pecar un poco simple.

Kaede: Haa, gracias.

Rima entra volando al salón de clases y era muy temprano para ella ir tan pronto a la escuela, eso era muy extraño para Setsu, entra el profesor y empieza las clases, mientras el profesor explicaba las cosas que serian parte de su siguiente examen, pero Setsu sintió algo de curiosidad de saber lo que estaba haciendo Rima ahí tan temprano además se puso una pequeña camita para dormir después de todo el ejercicio que hizo.

Setsu: Oye Rima ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- le pregunta susurrando.

Rima: Que, ha nada en especial, pero tengo algo de sueño así que voy a dormir un poco- y se duerme rápidamente.

Setsu solo se queda suspirando por eso, se voltea unos segundos a Kaede y mira que tiene las muñecas algo rojas, azumi también se fijo en eso, ya no la ve como una amenaza para Setsu pero se mantiene vigilando por si algo ocurre.

 **Azumi: Me pregunto que es lo que hizo tener las muñecas así de rojas, y porque Setsu la esta mirando, se que solo son amigos pero nunca esta de más investigar un poquito.**

Azumi: Jacky- su muglox estaba con ella sobre su hombro, y el veía un libro sobre las panties de chicas, pero ella no se fijo en eso- podrías averiguar porque Kaede tiene las muñecas tan rojas.

Jacky: A la orden, tu mandas Azumi.

Al llegar la tarde Kaede regresa a casa para vestirse e irse y llevar sus cosas al teatro donde hará su primer debut en Japón, al llegar Katia la recibe rápidamente con un almuerzo ligero de pollo y arroz, jugo de granada y un pequeño postre de fresas con crema, se lo come rapidado y Katia le da rápido su maleta de ballet con sus cosas adentro, y se va corriendo al teatro, al llegar al teatro kaede fue detrás del escenario para encontrarse con sus compañeras y los chicos con los que compartirían escenario, al llegar a mira que las chicas se estaban vistiendo.

Gina: Kaede justo a tiempo.

Kaede: Si, oye y madam Maiko donde esta, pensé que estaría aquí.

Gina: Fude a ver a los chicos, de verdad quiere que estemos bien preparados, lo único malo es que tenemos que usar estas pesas- decia poniéndoselas.

Kaede: No es tan malo Gina nos deja marcas las pesas, pero vale la pena, al quitárnoslos se siempre más fuertes y ligeros nuestros cuerpos para bailar- decía vistiéndose y peinándose.

Gina: Bueno en eso tienes razón- entra madam Maiko y todas salen al escenario para practicar, mientras que una parte del papel tapis del camerino se estaba cayendo, era Jacky camuflado.

Jacky: Con que se trata de eso.

Jacky regresa a casa de Azumi por la noche, y le cuanta todo a Azumi.

Azumi: Bailar ballet, sabia que esas bailarinas hacían mucho ejercicio, pero nunca imagine que fueran tan extremas con el, al menos ya se porque esas marcas en sus muñecas.

Jacky: No te preocupa esto.

Azumi: Jajaja, claro que no, no importa lo elegante que llegue hacer con el ballet, nunca será tan hermosa como yo, además a ella no le gusta Setsu así que no me importa lo que haga con su vida personal, no es ninguna amenaza para mí.

Jacky: Si tu lo dices.

Mientras que en el departamento de Setsu, Rima seguía haciendo ejercicio con la lámpara encendida y eso no dejaba dormir a Setsu.

Rima: No me importa sino duermo, seguiré haciendo ejercicio para estar hermosa.

Setsu: Rima, ¿Qué estas haciendo tan tarde?

Rima: Nada, tu no tienes de que preocuparte, solo ve a dormir Setsu.

Setsu: Si tu lo dices, buenas noches.

Rima: Buenas noches- ella seguía asiendo sus ejercicios muy ruidosa, y eso no dejo dormir a Setsu.

Al día siguiente Setsu se estaba preparando para irse a la escuela, pero estaba se sentía muy cansado por todo el ruido de anoche.

 **Setsu: No pude dormir, en toda la noche-** pensaba cansado y cepillándose los dientes.

Rima: Setsu iré temprano hacia la escuela, nos vemos después- decía feliz y volando.

Setsu: Como es que tiene tanta energía.

En la escuela Rima estaba haciendo sus ejercicios mientras que Kaede seguía practicando con las pesas en el escenario de la escuela, esperaba que la primera semana pasara rápido porque para su pareja de ballet y para ella ya era demasiado peso cunado bailaban juntos la próxima seria las practicas con vestuario y ya no necesitaran las pesas, ya era hora de las clase, Rima nuevamente se había quedado dormirá y Kaede con las muñecas más rojas que ayer, lo curioso era que no le dolía y eso era por los años que llevaba practicando, desde los 3 años la obligaban a practicar ese tipo de herramientas para tener más gracia y elegancia al bailar, al final le termino siendo de ayuda todo eso.

Azumi podía ver las muñecas de Kaede más rojas que ayer pero no le dio importancia, al igual que Setsu también noto sus muñecas rojas desde ayer pero no dijo nada porque no quería molestar, bueno al menos éticamente, al terminar la escuela Kaede va directo hacia el teatro a practicar su rutina, después de una larga practica por fin descansan, y madam Maiko empiza a hablar.

Madam Maiko: Bien jóvenes, fue una practica bastante desdenté, pero un les falta alta espíritu para mostrar, los quiero mañana en la misma hora, ya pueden irse.

Gina: Haaa, aveces pienso que es una tortura las clases de madam Maiko.

Kaede: Si, pero tienes que admitir que valen la pena, esta será la mejor presentación de mi vida.

Gina: Por supuesto que si después de todo tu eres la protagonista de la historia en este ballet- ambas terminan riendo por eso.

Kaede regresa a casa muy cansada pero feliz por el esfuerzo que hacia.

Kaede: Ya llegué a casa- va a su habitación, se acuesta en su cama y mira a Mirmo leyendo un libro- haaa, que hambre tengo, me pregunto si ya estará lista la cena.

Mirmo: Te esfuerzas demasiado, esa es demasiada exigencia para un baile en el mundo humano.

Kaede: Para bailar ballet se necesita una enorme fuerza en los músculos, equilibrio perfecto, y una figura que parezca delicada pero que en realidad es muy fuerte, oye porque no me acompañas a hacer ballet conmigo, te vendría bien hacer ejercicio también.

Mirmo: He, eso es ridículo, hay alguna razón para que un chico delgado como yo tenga que hacer ejercicio.

Kaede: Si delgado- decía con la voz sarcástica.

Katia: Mi princesa ya esta lista la cena, y tu también mirmo, he hecho algo muy especial.

Al llegar a la cocina vieron que tenían en la mesa un pastel de vainilla con mucha crema y frutas frescas encima, eso dejo muy contentos a Kaede y Mirmo, pero sobretodo a Mirmo.

Kaede: Vaya, este pastel en verdad se ve delicioso, Katia es muy lindo de tu parte.

Katia: Te has esforzado tanto en tus practica de ballet que se me ocurrió darte un pequeño regalo por todo lo has hecho, Я так горжусь тобой, Каэде (estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Kaede).

Kaede: Спасибо, Катя (Gracias, Katia).

Despues de darles las gracias empezaron a cenar ese dulce pastel, los días pasaban rápidamente, rima seguía con su dieta y kaede con sus practicas de ballet tanto en donde bailaría y en la escuela por las mañanas, la primera semana había pasado rápidamente, mientras Kaede estudiaba economía en su habitación vio a Mirmo comiendo uno de sus chocolates, y ahí se cuenta de algo malo en él.

Mirmo: Que rico esta este chocolate.

Kaede: Mirmo no te has notado algo diferente estos días- escucha que algo se estrello- haa, Rima, y esa bascula.

Rima: Kaede quiero que mires- se sube a la bascula y mira que esta una fresa más baja- he perdido una fresa de peso, logre mi objetivo- dice saltando de alegría hacia las manos de Kaede.

Kaede: Felicidades Rima.

Rima: Estoy tan feliz, tengo que buscar a Mirmo para mostrarle lo delgada que me he vuelto, Mirmo, Mirmo, Mirmo.

Mirmo: Ya no hables tan fuerte, que estoy junto frente de ti.

Rima: Hoo, esa pelota me acaba de hablar.

Mirmo: ¿A quien llamaste pelota?- había subido tanto de peso que fácilmente podría compararse con una pelota.

Rima: Mirmo, pero que te paso, ¿estás hinchado o gordo?

Mirmo: De que estas hablando, bueno ya estamos en esto me voy a pesar, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago- se pone en la bascula y mira que esta en la fresa más grande de la bascula- 10 fresas, haaaa, e doblado mi peso- dijo llorando y quedando pálido como un fantasma.

Kaede: Vamos Mirmo no te desanimes, saben con todo esto del peso creo que es mejor que también lo haga, y quiero saber como estoy- va hacia el baño, se sube a la bascula y mira que bajo 3 kilos de su peso normal- estoy más delgada que antes- regresa con Mirmo y Rima- haa, perdí el triple de mi peso normal.

Rima: ¿Por qué te preocupas Kaede?, es que acaso no es bueno estar delgada.

Kaede: Si, pero tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con eso Rima, me he estado esforzando el doble desde que nos hicieron empezar a practicar con pesas en las clases de ballet, y como mi cuerpo se esfuerza más que antes tengo que estar en mejor condición.

Mirma: Si, pero tu me dijiste que la ultima vez que descuidaste tu alimentación, te desmayaste por falta de nutrientes en tu cuerpo, verdad.

Rima: QUEEEE, TE DESMAYASTE KAEDE Y COMO PASO ESO.

Kaede: Veras Rima, hace años cuando era una niña pequeña siempre me esforzaba en hacer todo perfectamente y eso hacia que me descuidara un poco mi físico y mi salud, la manera en la que estoy practicando el ballet ahora, es la misma que lo que hacia en Rusia, tenia que usar pesas en el cuerpo para desarrollar músculos fuerte y un equilibrio perfecto, terminaba con moretones en las piernas, y me sangraban los dedos por el esfuerzo de estar en puntas, también tenia marcas entre las muñecas y los tobillos.

Mirmo: Como las que tienes ahora mismo.

Kaede: Si- muestra sus muñecas todas rojas por el esfuerzo de tener las pesas sobre ella y eso deja a Rima sorprendida por eso, la había visto con ellas una vez, pero nunca pensó que eso le lastimara- en una de mis presentaciones de niña termine desmayandome a mitad en del baile sin darme cuenta deje preocupados a todos, el publico que me miraba, a mis compañeros de ballet, a mi maestra, y a mis padres, en el hospital dijeron que por falta de comida mi cuerpo no tenia suficientes nutrientes y perdida extrema de peso, eso causo un desmayo por desnutrición en mi cuerpo, por haber hecho mucho esfuerzo sin consentimiento, desde entonces he estado intentando cuidar de mi salud para que no vuelva a pasarme esto- decía cubriéndose con sus mangas- por eso que tengo que tener cuidado cada vez que hago mis actividades físicas en especial el ballet porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, y mostrar el esfuerzo que hago, la belleza y el dolor siempre estarán ante mi mano por todo mi trabajo duro que hago a diario.

Cuando Kaede termino de contar su historia ambos mugloxs podían la ver la seriedad y la fuerza de voluntad de ella, Rima por pensar que ella quería mostrar que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero Mirmo sabia la verdad, ella tenia que demostrar que era la indicada para ser la siguiente emperatriz de su país y eso solo podía hacerlo con el esfuerzo que ella lograba para no parecer débil ante los demás.

Rima: Kaede, eso están, NOBLEEEE- grito emociona y convivida por las palabras de Kaede, y una se escucha la vos de un tercero llorando.

Jacky: Si, eso es tan inspirador- decía entre sollozos el ninja.

Mirmo: Jacky, ¿Qué esas haciendo aquí?

Jacky: Ha cierto, venia a retarte a una pequeña competencia, pero al verte en ese estado tan miserable, es mucho más divertido, jajaja.

Mirmo: Como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma, ahora veras- dijo intentando usar sus maracas, pero termina rodando al piso como la pelota que se había convertido, Jacky saca su triangulo, hace su baile y dices sus palabras mágicas.

Jacky: Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang- con su magia logra hacer que le caigan los libros sobre Mirmo- jajaja, pero que divertido con ese cuerpo que tienes no puede ni siquiera moverte, para que por fin te he ganado, ahora, adiós- decía volando y alejándose del departamento de Kaede.

Kaede y Rima le estaban quitando los libros de encima al pobre de Mirmo, al terminar de quitarle los libros, Kaede le reviso para si no se había lastimado con ellos.

Kaede: Parece que estas bien, pero estas bien Mirmo.

Mirmo: Maldición, tengo que bajar de peso

Kaede: Pues, yo conozco el ejercicio perfecto para ti Mirmo.

Al día siguiente Kaede había llevado a Mirmo a su practica de ballet en el teatro, le dio unos pequeños anillos de plata de 20 Kg para que podía usar como pesas, eran lo suficientemente espaciosas para que el pudiera usarlas de la misma manera que Kaede en sus practicas.

Mirmo: Jajaja, ese tonto de Jacky no me va a ganar tan facilmenta, en cuanto vuelva a mi peso normal ya veras lo que te pasara, bien a empieza con el ejercicio Kaede.

Kaede: Primero empezaremos con el calentamiento de piernas.

Mirmo intento imitar lo mismo que hacia Kaede con el calentamiento de piernas, pero no podía levantar sus pequeñas piernas, luego al internar hacer las posiciones termina rodando, y al hacer los pasos va tan lento que se agita demasiado rápido, Rima miraba desde lejos a Mirmo.

 **Rima: Mirmo en serio esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, debería hacer algo para poder ayudarlo.**

En otra parte de la ciudad, Jacky le estaba a Azumi todo lo que había escuchado por parte de Kaede y también el como había humillado a Mirmo, pero Azumi le dio más importancia lo de Kaede.

Azumi: Que se desamayo en medio del baile de pequeña.

Jacky: Si, y además de decir que la belleza y el dolor siempre irán de la mano de ella, por todo el trabajo duro que hace, hasta tu tienes que admitirlo esa chica es realmente muy inspiradora, llegaría conmover a cualquiera.

Azumi: Incluso Setsu caería rendido ante ella por esa historia, haaaaa, se que me demostró que no le gusta Setsu, pero de todas formas lo mejor seria mantenerlos lejos uno del otro por ahora, además de hacer que su muglox se vuelva un completo inútil, no lo crees Jacky.

Jacky: Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo, yo me encargare de hacer que Mirmo caía en la tentación, y tu haces que Kaede no se acerque a Setsu para que no sepa de su historia y no se conmueva por ella.

Mientras que en el departamento de Setsu, él no escucho los ejercicios de Rima asi que se despertó sorprendido de la cama, y mira a Rima junto al cactus en su escritorio.

Setsu: ¿Qué pasa Rima, no harás tus ejercicios nocturnos?

Rima: No, lamento mucho si te cause problemas.

Setsu: No te preocupes.

 **Setsu: Al fin podre dormir tranquilo.**

Setsu: Bien, buenas noches Rima.

Rima: Buenas noches- empieza a tocar su pandero fuerte- rirum, riru, rirumos zibang- le da al cactus una apariencia de panda enojado, por la fuerza de su magia.

Setsu: Riiima- decía sorprendido y despierto.

Rima: Esta noche empezare mi entrenamiento de magia, tu vuelve a dormir y no te preocupes por nada Setsu- Setsu solo la miraba y se dio cuanta de que volvería a dormir tanquilo por algún tiempo más.

 **Rima: Tengo que ayudar a Mirmo con su dieta, pero tengo que mejorar en mi magia para poder ayudarlo primero.**

Al dia siguiente, Kaede y Mirmo estaban en el escenario del gimnasio de la escuela practicando ballet, faltaba muy poco para la presentación de ballet y Kaede debía estar bien preparada, en tanto Mirmo solo estaba agitado por el calentamiento, pero seguía haciendo lo mismo que Kaede para poder darle una lección a Jacky, llegan al salón de clases un poco cansados en especial Mirmo.

Kaede: Buenos días.

Mirmo: Kaede tengo hambre, puedo comerme un chocolate.

Kaede: No, acordamos a que no comerías más dulces hasta que bajaras de peso.

Mirmo: Lose, pero yo ya no puedo aguantar, además tu eres la que requiere de calorías extras estas adelgazando demasiado rápido, desde que volviste a usar pesas en el ballet.

Kaede: Lose también, pero aun estoy en un peso adecuado para poder bailar, y no me he lastimado por dentro de mi cuerpo, solo las muñecas y los tobillos están rojos Mirmo, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, y en cuanto puedas regresar a la normalidad podrás volver a comer todo lo que quieras.

Mirmo: Si tu lo dices.

Kaede y Mirmo llegan a su pupitre, al sentarse Kaede saca unos de los diarios de su familia y se dispone a leerlo, Setsu estaba concentrado en su propio libro vio unos segundos a Kaede con las muñecas igual de rojas, y a Mirmo sobre su hombro basta gordo, Setsu en verdad ya no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo que le pasa a Kaede.

Setsu: Hola Kaede.

Kaede: Ha, buenos días Setsu.

Setsu: Oye Kaede he notado desde hace días que tus muñecas están muy rojas, ¿Qué es lo te pasa?

Kaede: Hoo, esto- le enseñaba sus muñecas- no es nada grave, solo estoy así por mis practicas.

Setsu: ¿Practicas?

Kaede: Mis practicas de ballet, madam nos hace usar obligatoriamente unas pesas especiales en las muñecas y los tobillos para ayudarnos a desarrollar un cuerpo más fuerte, el ballet es realmente muy exigente en la condición física.

Setsu: Pero no te duele, el usar esas cosas pesadas.

Kaede: La verdad no, esta manera en la practico ahora, era la misma en la que me enseñaron de pequeña en Rusia, en los días que tenia que practicar ballet y cualquier deporte tenia que hacerlo sobre la nieve sin ninguna protección sobre mi cuerpo, nada de abrigos, guantes o bufanda que me cubriera, nada más que mis herramientas para practicar y sentir el frió sobre mi, al principio solía dolerme ya que el frió me lastimaba como si una espada me atravesara, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mi cuerpo empezó a acostumbrase hasta logre desarrollar por completo todo mi cuerpo, todo el frió que sintió mi cuerpo no se comparaba con el todo el esfuerzo que tenia que lograr, y es es algo con lo que he seguido hasta hoy en dia.

Setsu: Kaede- decía impresionado y sorprendido por ella, nunca imagino que tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad- tu ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase por todo ese esfuerzo- decía apenado y sonrojado.

Kaede: Gracias Setsu.

 **Kaede: Parece que se esta preocupando por mi, Setsu es un buen chico después de todo, algo frio, pero confiable-** y en eso escucha a Mirmo gritar.

Mirmo: HAAA, HUELE A CHOCOLATE- asusto a Kaede y él vuela por todo el salón de clases buscando el chocolate- DONDE ESTAS CHOCOLATE.

Kaede: Calma Mirmo, no creo que sea posible que haya chocolate en el salón- al intentar guardar su libro encuentra 6 mini pasteles debajo de su pupitre- pero que es esto.

Mirmo: Son pasteles de chocolate, a comer- y Kaede lo agarra.

Kaede: Espera Mirmo, podría ser una trampa de Jacky, recuerdas lo que paso en casa.

Azumi: Ho vamos Kaede, dime no se antojan a ti también esos pasteles, apuesto que están diciendo que los comas.

Jacky: Vamos no finjan ser fuerte, ambos quieren probarlos.

Azumi se le ocurrió que en vez de alejar a Kaede de Setsu, solo la haría engordar y hacerla menos atractiva como a Mirmo, ella y Jacky no paraban de repetirles que los probaran, Kaede molesta agarro la bandeja y le dio una mirada muy fría a Azumi, que parecía atravesarla como una espada.

Kaede: No gracias- después de darle la bandeja de pasteles, sale del salón, junto con Mirmo, quien estaba muy triste por no poder probar ningún pastel de chocolate de la bandeja, mientras que esos dos los miran aterrados por la mirada de Kaede.

Azumi: Tarde o temprano se rendirán, pero seria una lastima tirar todos estos pasteles, no lo crees Jacky.

Jacky: Si, y la comida no se debe de desperdiciar para nada- ambos se sienten en su pupitre y empiezan a comerse los pasteles, estaban muy ricos según ellos, y Setsu los miraba un poco inquieto a esos dos.

Por la tarde Rima le llamo a Mirmo, para verse afuera del teatro donde Kaede practica, mientras Kaede practicaba adentro con sus compañeros, Mirmo vio que Rima le había traido una bicicleta y unas botas altas, él se pone las botas y le pone seguro a la bicicleta.

Mirmo: Rima, ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con una bicicleta?

Rima: He estado entrando con mi magia toda la noche, y ahora tengo la magia suficiente para convertir una bicicleta en una maquina de ejercicio muy efectiva- Mirmo no sabia si aterrarse o agradecer a Rima por decir esas palabras- tu ponte a pedalear, yo le echare el conjuro- se puso a pedalear Mirmo y ella empieza a hacer su baile y decir las palabras mágica fuertemente como siempre- Rirum, riru, rirumos zibang- hizo el conjuro, pero nada ocurría.

Mirmo: Rima no esta pasando nada.

Rima: Mira detrás de ti- Mirmo mira y se aterra al ver un panda con una aplanadora- si no pedaleas 5 veces por segundo, terminadas como una tortilla de huevo- se pone a pedalear con toda el alma- veras como da buenos resultados, seguiré practicando mi magia y veras que puedo ayudarte con más cosas.

Mirmo: AUXILOOOOOO.

Al día siguiente Kaede seguía practicando su ballet en el escenario de la escuela y lo hacia muy bien, en tanto Mirmo aun tenia problemas para hacerlo, haci que Kaede decidió ponerlo a correr con los anillos puestos.

Kaede: Vamos Mirmo, tu puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas.

Mirmo lo intentaba en serio, pero le era muy difícil, hasta que vio algo que le gusto mucho, y corría muy rápido.

Kaede: Haa, por fin, me alegra ver que te lo tomas en serio- pero luego mira que Mirmo va hacia Azumi y Jacky quienes tienen una mesa con un pastel de 3 pisos, y Mirmo salta sobre la mesa.

Mirmo: Pastel, dulce pastel- Kaede se desmaya por eso.

Azumi: Haa, comer pastel por la mañana no es una buena forma de empezar el dia.

Jacky: Si, vamos Mirmo, come, come.

Kaede lo agarra por la ropa del cuello y les da una mirada muy fría.

Kaede: No lo queremos gracias, vámonos Mirmo.

Mirmo: Pasteeeeel.

Kaede: No llores si- decía llevándose a Mirmo a los vestidores.

Azumi: Si que tiene resistencia.

Jacky: Y que haremos con este pastel.

Azumi: Pues no podemos tirarlo, tendremos que comérnoslo antes de que empiecen las clases.

Jacky: Eso si me gusta- y ambos empezaron a comérselo.

Por toda una semana Azumi y Jacky no paraban de insistir sobre Kaede y Mirmo para que pudieran comer todos los pasteles que les mostraban, pero no daba resultado así que los comían todos para no desperdiciarlos, mientras que Mirmo seguía el estricto régimen de ejercicio que Rima le estaba dando y Kaede practicaba tranquila con su ballet gracias a la ayuda de Rima por apoyar tanto a Mirmo, el sábado había llegado y Mirmo se peso en la bascula y vio que había regresado a la normalidad.

Mirmo: Siiii, lo logre, haa después de una semana tan dura, por fin estoy devuelta.

Rima: Muchas felicidades Mirmo, oye por cierto ¿donde esta Kaede?, pensé que estaría contigo después de la escuela.

Mirmo: Haaa, es cierto hoy es su debut, por fin podre verla bailar de verdad.

Rima: ¿Debut?

Mirmo: Significa que hoy es su primera presentación de su ballet aquí en Japón, y ella tiene el papel principal en la historia.

Rima: Queeeeeee, eso es maravilloso, porque no me habías dicho antes.

Mirmo: Estaba tan concentrado en no terminar muerto por tus hechizos que lo olvide, pero mira- vuela hasta el primer cajón del escritorio, lo abre, busca algo, lo encuentra y regresa con Rima- aquí esta, ten Rima es un boleto para entrar a ver la presentación de Kaede, ella me pidió de favor que lo diera a Setsu, que bueno que me lo recordaste antes de que restringiera más mi chocolate- Rima agarra el boleto.

Rima: Gracias Mirmo, pero ¿porque Kaede tenia esto para Setsu?

Mirmo: Normalmente los boletos para los familiares, pero como los de Kaede están en otro país y solo nos tiene a Katia y a mi, pensó que seria lindo que un amigo la fuera a ver.

Rima: Hooo, Mirmo, Kaede si que es una chica de gran corazón, volare de inmediato para decírselo a Setsu.

Mirmo: Recuerda, tiene que ir vestido lo más elegante que pueda.

Rima regresa volando al departamento de Setsu, le cuanta todo y le muestra el boleto del ballet.

Setsu: Un ballet, no lo se Rima, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas tan elegantes.

Rima: Por favor Setsu, Kaede te dio este boleto para que fuéramos a verla, y apoyara como los buenos amigos que somos, o acaso no consideras a Kaede tu amiga- decia a punto de llorar.

Setsu: No, es que yo, haaa esta bien, vamos al ballet de Kaede.

Rima: Si, primero hay que buscarte algo elegante, Mirmo dijo que solo podían ir vestidos lo más elegante posible.

Despues de un rato buscando algo elegante, Setsu se vistió con un viejo esmoquin negro de su padre, pensó que no le molestaría prestárselo por un rato, llega al teatro y mira lo elegante que es todo el lugar, muchas personas vestidas tan finamente y con mucha clase.

Rima: Vaya, pero que hermoso es esto, haa me dan ganas de ponerme ropa así de linda, mira los vestidos de todas esas mujeres tan refinas y con mucha clase.

Setsu: Rima tu te ves bien como estas, además nadie aquí puede verme más que yo, así que no te preocupes por eso- decía subiendo las escaleras y ahí se topa con un hombre, una clase de portero.

Portero: Su boleto Joven.

Setsu: Ha claro- le enseña su boleto al portero- vaya este lugar es muy elegante.

Portero: Este teatro es una representación escala del teatro de san carlos en Napoles/Italia (un teatro real), unos de los teatros más antiguos del mundo.

Setsu: Eso, es bastante impresionante.

Portero: Si joven, el arquitecto que construyo este lugar quedo tan fascinado por la arquitectura de Italia que decido hacer una imitación de uno de sus monumentos para recodar su experiencia en ese país tan pintoresco, este no se compara con el verdadero es solo una replica menor, joven.

Rima: Vaya, si esta pequeño, no me imagino como será el verdadero.

Setsu: Rima, se discreta.

Portero: Bien según su boleto, su asiento tiene que estar en el sector dorado, yo lo llevare hasta ahí.

Setsu: Muchas gracias.

Mientras el portero los lleva hasta su asiento, Setsu y Rima no paran de admirar todo el teatro es un lugar muy bello, llegan hasta una puerta, el portero la abre y mira a Katia la institutriz de Kaede sentada ahí y vestida con un vestido azul fuerte con detalles dorados en el pecho, y un corpiño dorado, ella escucha la puerta y mira a Setsu.

Katia: Joven Setsu- él entra y el portero se retira cerrando la puerta- pensé que no vendría, y veo que escucho lo que le dijo Mirmo.

Rima: No tiene ni idea de lo que nos costo mucho trabajo buscarle este traje.

Katia: Hola Rima, oye Mirmo llegara pronto, solo fue a dejarle algo a Kaede en los vestidores- y miran a un punto azul volando hacia ellos- ho hablando del rey de roma, Mirmo ya esta todo listo.

Mirmo: Si, ya esta lista, hola Setsu, hola Rima.

Setsu/Rima: Hola Mirmo- escuchan los altavoces diciendo 3 llamada y ahí se abre el telón.

El ballet que representarían se llamaba la esmeralda (Esmeralda de Interactive Academy of Performing Arts para que vean el ballet, y Kaede es la chica que aparece con el traje de verde), que era el verdadero nombre del cuento el jorobado de notre dame.

El ballet empezó con mucha energía, todo el mundo admiraba a los bailarines, pero Setsu no les ponía atención así que se dispuso a leer al programa que explicaba la obra y lo que hacia cada personaje, los primeros 7 minutos fueron cruciales porque ahí apareció Kaede.

Mirmo: Por fin.

Rima: Setsu mira es Kaede.

Setsu levanta la mirada del programa y mira a Kaede, no podía negar que se veía linda con ese vestido de ballet verde con piedras, las zapatillas blancas y medias blancas, con esa tiara dorada en su cabeza, y también con un detalle más que ella misma le agrego al vestuario.

Rima: Hoo, haaaa, mira Setsu, Kaede tiene puesta la pulsera.

Setsu: Que, ho Rima no puedo verlo bien, aun estado desde un palco privado.

Katia: Usa estos- le unos binoculares especiales para ver en el teatro.

Setsu: Gracias- mira a través de los binoculares, logra mejor, y ahí mira que tenia puesta la pulsera que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Katia: Asi que fue usted quien le dio esa pulsera, ahora entiendo porque quería usarla.

Setsu: ¿Qué quiere decirme?

Katia: No es normal que Kaede usa joyería, si no es para un evento de sociedad o para algo que realmente muy importante para ella, Kaede no deja que cualquiera entre en su vida, solo deja entrar a las personas que siente que son confiables, amables, generosos y de sentimiento nobles como ella misma, y el que este usando algo de ti en lo que más ama hacer en todo el mundo significa que eres una persona muy importante en su vida, joven Setsu- le explico con alegría y tranquilidad, mientras que el se sonrojo por esas palabras, de verdad Kaede lo veía como alguien especial en su vida.

Setsu: Supongo que el que trabajara duro, fue algo bueno después de todo- decía avergonzado.

Katia no lo conocía mucho al joven Setsu, pero al ver como reaccionaba ante lo que hacia Kaede podía notar que era un chico agradable y honesto, pero le daba vergüenza mostrar lo que sentía en publico, Katia, Setsu, Mirmo y Rima se disponen a seguir observando a Kaede, mientras que en la casa de Azumi.

Azumi: HAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO, HE AUMENTADO EL TRIPLE DE MI PESO, PERO COMO OCURRIÓ ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Jacky: Bueno, al no lograr hacer que Mirmo y Kaede se comieran los pasteles que les mostrábamos, nosotros terminamos comiéndolos para no desperdicialos, y eso acuso nuestro aumento de peso- dijo mientras rodaba.

Azumi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

En el teatro Kaede ya estaba por su actuación final, bailando felizmente con el príncipe hasta que se dieron un abrazo y bajo el telón, todo el mundo aplaudía, el telón volvió a subir todos en el escenario estaba recibiendo muchas ovaciones por parte del publico, en especial los amigos de Kaede quienes estaban muy felices por ella, aunque Setsu no lo mostrara, pero así era.

Al terminar todo el espectáculo, Kaede regreso con sus amigos ya vestida con un pants de ejercicio, le gusto ver a Setsu ahí, parece que de verdad apreciaba la amistad que se tenían.

Kaede: Hola amigos, y díganme les gusto el ballet.

Katia: Fue tan bellos como siempre, Kaede.

Mirmo: Si, debo de admitir que el ballet es muy emocionante.

Rima: Y muy hermosos también.

Setsu: Bailas muy bien, Kaede.

Kaede: Gracias amigos.

Katia: Vamos a casa a celebrar esto, joven Setsu y Rima les gustaría acompañarnos.

Setsu: No queremos ser una molestia.

Kaede: No son ninguna molestia, es agradable estar con mis amigos, por favor amigos acompáñenos- decía mostrando una linda sonrisa, y al ver la pequeña insistencia Setsu acepto la invitación.

Llegaron al departamento de Kaede, todos van a la sala excepto Katia quien se dirige a la cocina, luego llega de la cocina con mucho dulces y postres, a Kaede y Mirmo eso les dio una gran sonrisa por eso.

Kaede: Katia, esto si que es toda una linda y dulce sorpresa.

Katia: Es una recompensa por todo el trabajo que han hecho tu y Mirmo, tu por las practicas sobrecargadas del ballet, y Mirmo por luchar tanto en su dieta, estoy muy orgullos a de ustedes dos.

Kaede: Gracias Katia, bien Mirmo en cuanto cuente hasta 2 empezamos a comer, si- decía agarrando un pudin con caramelo.

Mirmo: De acuerdo pero que sea rápido- decía muy entusiasta agarrando una gran barra de chocolate.

Kaede/Mirmo: Uno, dos, gracias por la comida- ambos comen sus dulces y se sienten maravillados por lo rico que saben.

Mirmo: Pero que delicia.

Kaede: Si, haaaay extrañaba mucho comer algo dulce.

Rima: Ahora que se termino la dieta podemos volver a comer dulces, pero esta vez no hay que excedernos verdad Mirmo.

Mirmo: Si, Rima, hablando de excesos, Kaede seguirás usando las pesas en el ballet.

Kaede: No por ahora, madam Maiko se dio cuenta que, si seguíamos usando esas pesas en todas sus clases podríamos salir lastimados, asi que solo las volveremos a usar solo unas semanas antes de un recital o concurso, como el que vieron.

Katia: Parece que todos salieron ganado algo no.

todos empezaron a reír por lo que dijo Katia, menos Setsu como siempre, pero miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Kaede, ella se da cuanta de eso y le devuelve una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Mirmo: Bien ahora que estoy satisfecho, me vengare de Jacky- se va volando rápidamente a la casa de Azumi para enfrentarse a Jacky- JACKYYYYYY- llega a la venta, pero se cae sobre su trasero, termina boca abajo en la cama de Azumi- Jacky quiero otra batalla contigo- y se encuentra con una sorpresa bastante grande.

Jacky: Un, dos, un, dos.

Azumi/Jacky: Un, dos, un, dos- repetían intentando hacer ballet también para bajar de peso, pero lo hacen muy mal.

Azumi: Mira lo tonto que eres, terminamos así por tu culpa.

Jacky: Mira quien lo dice, recuerdo que tu también estabas comiendo y lo disfrutabas.

Azumi: Porque sabia bien.

Mirmo: Mejor lo dejo para otro día, y se latimaran mucho si no hicieron los calentamientos correctos- dijo eljandose volando.

Jacky: No me eches toda la culpa, tu también tienes la culpa, haaaaaa mis piernas.

Azumi: Pero que estas diciendo, ahora que haré yo si mi mesadaaaaaaaa, haaaaaaaaa, mi tobillo, duele mucho, haaaaaaaaaa- ambos se quejaban y eso fue por no saber los calentamientos básicos del ballet.

* * *

Bien aquí tiene le capitulo 4,espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Kaede Pequeña y Una Aventura muy Grande**

Kaede estaba en su habitación estudiando geografía/internacional, otra de sus obligaciones de princesa en secreto, para conocer mejor los sectores en los que se podrían realizar proyectos a futuros cuando ella fuera emperatriz, hasta que al fin termino de estudiar.

Kaede: Haaa, por fin he terminado con todos mis deberes de princesa, y no tengo practicas deportivas ni de ballet hoy, me pregunto que puedo hacer ahora, ya se veré esos catálogos de compras por correo que me envió Clarise, de seguro tiene cosas muy bonitas- ella se levanta de su escritorio apunto de agarrar uno de los catálogos y en es escucha a Mirmo sobre la mesita de su pequeña sala.

Mirmo: Haa, esto se siente bien, es como estar en el paraíso- decía con unas verdes y redondas en las mejillas.

Kaede: ¿Qué estas haciendo Mirmo?

Mirmo: En un masajeador de mofletes, los mofletes son unos de los rasgos más importantes de un muglox- decía feliz.

Kaede solo puso una expresión sarcasmo, y en eso aparece una pantalla en el aire con la imagen de un mini osito de color rosa, con la pansita blanca con un corazón rojo adentro y estrellas en la mejitas.

Osito Rosa: Hola, este es la tienda clandestina para los muglox, pueden poder hacer pedidos de cualquier tipo.

Kaede: ¿Tienda clandestina para los muglox?

Osito Rosa: Es seguro y confiable, y a precios muy buenos, el primero en llamar es el primero en ordenar, no pierdan la oportunidad.

Kaede: Haa, ya entiendo, no sabia en el mundo de los muglox también podían comprar cosas por correo.

Mirmo: Claro que si, y es estupendo- decía guardado el masajeador y tecleando.

Kaede: ¿Y ese teclado?

Mirmo: Con este teclado hacemos los pedidos por correo, desde artículos mágicos hasta dulces, podemos tener acceso a todo en la pagina, gracias a este teclado- él miro cara articulo que se encontraba en la pagina hasta que vio unos polvos de color rosa y azul, y le clic a la imagen.

Osito Rosa: Articulo n°332 polvo chibico, te los pones y te haces pequeño, ahora cualquiera puede hacerse pequeño a voluntad propia, esta a mitad de precio, pero por tiempo limitado, no dejen pasar la oportunidad.

Mirmo: Huuuuuura, esto casi nunca pasa, es muy raro las ocasiones en que este articulo se encuentre en oferta, tengo mucha suerte- con el teclado ordena los polvos.

Osito Rosa: Gracias por su pedido, el articulo llegara inmediatamente a usted, y no olvide volver a comprar con nosotros- la pantalla desaparece.

Mirmo estaba muy entusiasmado por recibir esos polvos chibico, pero Kaede se sentía un poco confundida por eso.

Kaede: Oye Mirmo, tu ya eres pequeño, ¿Qué piensas hacer con volverte más pequeño?

Mirmo: Si uso los polvos chibico- muestra muchos chocolates frente a ella- al hacerme más pequeño lograría que este montón de chocolates, se parezca a una enorme montaña de chocolate- decía feliz y haciéndole babiar por esa imagen.

Kaede: Ya entendí, oye y ¿donde has conseguido todo este chocolate?

Mirmo: Los compre por teléfono y con tu tarjeta de crédito, la de color dorado, también he comprado muchas otras cosas con el- ella tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y entonces.

Kaede: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- va corriendo al teléfono- Привет, оператор банка большой финансов, говорит принцесса Каэде, я хотел бы знать, сколько осталось на моей дебетовой карте, пожалуйста? (Hola, operadora del banco gran finanza, habla la princesa Kaede, me gustaría saber ¿cuanto me queda en mi tarjeta de debito por favor?)- ella hablabla desde Rusia ya esa tarjeta era una especial que le pagaba su padre el emperador.

Operadora del banco: Конечно, принцессаb (Por supuesto princesa)- revisa en la computadora y luego le da la información- Ваша карта равна нулю, ничего не имеет, и все в расходах на сладости, пирожные и много конфет, в соответствии с этим, у нее было много фестивалей величия? (Su tarjeta esta en cero, no tiene nada, y todo es en gastos por dulces, pasteles y muchos chocolates, según esto, ¿acaso ha tenido muchas fiestas majestad?).

Kaede: Хаааа, да, у нас был родительский день в школе, и закуски перепутались, поэтому я пошел на их место, и они не отвлеклись от родителей в школе, в которой они участвуют (Haaaa, si, es que tuvimos un día de padres en la escuela y los bocadillos se estropearon así que pague por reemplazarlos, y que no se llevaran una decepción los padres de la escuela).

Operadora del banco: Юо, принцесса, несомненно, самый щедрый человек, который может существовать, я уведомит царя, чтобы он как можно скорее реактивировал свою карточку (Hooo, princesa es sin dudas la persona más generosa que pueda existir, le notificare al zar para que puedan reactivar su tarjeta lo más pronto posible).

Kaede: Спасибо, скоро увидимся (Gracias, hasta pronto)- colgó el teléfono y miro furiosa a Mirmo- MIRMOOOOO, COMO PUDISTE GASTARTE TODO EL DINERO DE MI TARJETA DORADA.

Mirmo: Oye tu eres la que ha dejado en plena vista esa tarjeta, y no es mi culpa que sepas guardar bien las cosas.

Kaede: QUEEEEEE, AHORA MI PAPÁ NO PARA DE LLAMARME PARA DARME DISCURSOS SOBRE COMO CUIDAR MEJOR MI DINERO, SABES CUANTO BATALLO PARA CONVENCERLO DE QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME DIGA TODO ESO.

Mirmo: Eso a mi no me importa- ambos se miraron con mucha furia y en llega el repartidor de mugloxs-nosato, era el mismo hombre robusto.

Hombre: Su paquete.

Kaede: Haaaaa, he gracias- decía agarrando el paquete de Mirmo.

Hombre: Gracias por su pedido señorita- la puerta se cierra.

Kaede: No es el hombre que atiende la tienda mágica.

Mirmo: No te preocupes por él, lo importante es que hayan traído el paquete.

Kaede: Que tan pronto.

Kaede le da el paquete a Mirmo, lo abre y adentro se encuentran 2 frascos de polvo, uno rosa y otro azul.

Mirmo: Genial los polvos chibico, ya están aquí.

Kaede: Vaya, de verdad que los trajeron rápido, haaa, los mugloxs tienen mucha suerte, ya que todo lo hacen fácilmente- Mirmo la mira al decir eso- pueden jugar, usar la magia las veces que quieran y comer todo el dulce que quieran, sus vidas son tan fáciles.

Mirmo: No digas eso, nosotros también tenemos muchos problemas con lo que lidiar a diario, te gusta ser la primera en probar los polvos chibico para hacerte más pequeña.

Kaede: ¿Que yo, hacerme más pequeña?

 **Kaede: Si fuera tan pequeña como un muglox podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, además seria interesante saber como son las cosas desde la perspectiva de Mirmo, podría hacernos más cercanos.**

Kaede: Bien Mirmo, dejare que uses esos polvos conmigo.

Mirmo: En serio, pensé que te negarías.

Kaede: Bueno hace bien probar algo nuevo, seria una buena experiencia saber como son las cosas desde tu angulo Mirmo, podría aprender más sobre ti y Rima, además te daré este chocolate con leche muy fino que me envió mi amiga Felisa desde Paris-Francia, ella esta en su primer viaje de estado ahí, y ese país es conocido por crear los mejores dulces, pasteles, y chocolates de nuestro mundo.

Mirmo: Haaaa, un autentico dulce fino del mundo humano y hecho en un país en donde los dulces son los mejores de este mundo, esta será la joya de mis chocolates, trato hecho- agarra el chocolate muy feliz y lo deja con los demás para hacer su trabajo- bien Kaede primero quiero que te pongas ahí- Kaede se pone por detrás del sillón de su habitación era suficiente distancia entre ellos dos.

Kaede: Aquí esta bien Mirmo.

Mirmo: Si, bien empecemos- decía abriendo el frasco de polvos rosa.

Kaede: Espera, antes de empezar, me gustaría sabes si no tendré problemas para volver a mi tamaño normal.

Mirmo: No te preocupes, también viene con un frasco de polvos restauradores, solo mantente quieta y déjame a mi trabajar.

Kaede se queda completamente quieta, le lanza los polvos y empieza a bailar para hacer su magia.

Mirmo: Mirmo, mirmo, mirmo zibang- al hacer su magia Kaede brilla y se cubre sus ojos para evitar lastimarse los ojos.

Cuando Kaede abre sus ojos mira hacia el techo y se fija es mucho más grande que antes.

Kaede: Wow, esta es mi habitación, no puedo creer lo enorme que se ve, ciento que estoy en un castillo alemán.

Mirmo: Pues eso es gracias a que yo te e echado los polvos- Kaede lo mira fijamente y eso lo empezó a incomodar a él- ¿Qué pasa?

Kaede: Mirmo no es por ofenderte, pero desde perspectiva tu tienes una cabeza gigante, jajajaja.

Mirmo: ATAQUE NINJA- la golpea con su cadera, Kaede termina rodando hasta llegar por debajo de su escritorio y se detiene siendo golpeada por el frente de su cara.

Kaede: Haaaaaa, Mirmo que ocurre contigo, con ese ataque pudiste haberme matado- mira una horquilla de plata con la cara de un osito (me pareció un oso) en la punta, y los ojos de diamante- haaaaa, no lo puedo creer, entonces aquí es donde se me perdió mi horquilla favorita, eso es- arrastra las cosas fuera del escritorio- haaa, es la foto que enviaron mis amigas princesas y que había perdido, esta de cuando estudiábamos juntas en la escuela real en mi país, desde aquí se ven de tamaño natural, lo adoro (x3)- decía girando la cabeza de emoción.

Mirmo: Haaaa, puedes hacer lo que gustes, pero yo me voy.

Kaede: Vas a salir, espera Mirmo quiero ir contigo.

Mirmo: Claro que no, tu no puedes volar, eso es un problema como para que no lo veas, es peligroso que estés afuera con ese tamaño- y siente algo sobre su cabeza.

Kaede: No tengo miedo, se defenderme sola, además de estar contigo.

Mirmo: Oye bájate de mi cabeza.

Kaede: Pensaba que en cuanto me volvieran a reactivar mi tarjeta dorada, compraría los mejores chocolates que hay en extranjero, no crees que eso seria lo más delicioso que te podrías imaginar.

Mirmo empieza a volar, con Kaede sobre su cabeza, para su sorpresa no le molesta tenerla sobre él.

Mirmo: Mmm, me imagine que serias más pesada, pero eres bastante ligera Kaede, tenerte encima es como tener solo mi gorrito puesto.

Kaede: Bueno es que hago demasiado ejercicio recuerdas.

Ambos volaban por toda la ciudad, a Kaede le traían muchos recuerdos al estar en el aire juntos a Mirmo.

Kaede: Wow, esto es asombro, es como si estuviera volando en helicóptero otra vez.

Mirmo: ¿Qué es un helicóptero?

Kaede: Un helicóptero es una maquina especial que usan los humanos para volar y poder ver desde los cielos, mi familia y yo los usábamos para ir subir a los lugares que eran muy peligrosos para ir en auto.

Mirmo: Eso si que suena fascinante, me subiera algún día en eso Kaede.

Kaede: Si, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad te lo garantizo, wow, mira ahí esta mi escuela- siguieron volando más adelante- y mira ahí están los departamentos en los que viven Setsu y Rima.

Kaede seguía disfrutando la vista estando sobre Mirmo hasta que se toparon con un pájaro, chocaron con el y caen desde gran altura, antes de que tocaran el suelo terminan cayendo en un carrito de dulces con muchos globos, rebotan sobre un globo y cada uno cayo en un dulce diferente, Kaede caí sobre los malvaviscos.

Kaede: Haaa, por poco, a ¿donde esta Mirmo?- lo encuentra boca abajo y con la cabeza atorada en una caja de churritos, y logra salir muy molesto de la caja.

Mirmo: Eso me lastimo, asquerosos churritos- y Jacky sale muy molesto dentro de la caja de churritos.

Jacky: Idiota, el se lastimo fui yo.

Mirmo: ¿Jacky?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Jacky: Jejeje, pues viene por mi dulce favorito los churritos.

Mirmo: Como si no te conociera, tu te robaste esto verdad.

Jacky: Por supuesto que no, estaba en la caja de muestras gratis, yo solo quería saber si los churritos del mundo humano, además también te estaba buscando, supongo que estarás celoso de que soy muy bueno en seguir tus pasos Mirmo.

Mirmo: Eres un desvergonzado Jacky.

Jacky: Pues peleemos, pero antes una probadita de mis churritos- muedre muy feliz el churrito- mmm el sabor dulce de este churrito es maravillos, haa espera, ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy sobre mis amados churritos, no soy capazas de destruirlos es la segunda que más amo después de las panties, no puedo pelear aquí.

Mirmo: De acuerdo, vamos a otra parte, y términos con esto.

Ambos suben a los globos que estaban el en carrito de dulces, y se miran desafiantes como siempre.

Jacky: Bien, ahora podemos pelear aquí hasta ya no podamos estar de pie.

Mirmo: Eso suena perfecto.

Jacky: Empieza a resar Mirmo, y toma esto- lanza muchos shurinques, revienta los globos y hace que Mirmo caía al suelo duro- ladras más de lo que muerdes, eso dice que soy mejor que tu- se lanza por aire.

Mirmo: Mirmo zibang- le cubre la cabeza a Jacky con su pañoleta, hace que se golpe con un letreo y cai al suelo duro- ahora quien es el que muerde menos he, jajaja.

Jacky: Jacky zibang- hace que le caigan montones de hojas de árbol a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Mirmo zibang- le caen cosas de las despensa.

Asi siguieron peleando por toda la calle, y Mirmo olvido por completo que estaba acompañando a Kaede, mientas que ella solo veía como se alejaban esos dos.

Kaede: MIRMO, ESPERA NO ME DEJES SOLA CON ESTE TAMAÑO- le gritaba para ver si la escuchaba, pero no resulto.

Una mano se puso sobre los malvaviscos, Kaede se asusto tanto que grito y empezó a caer, por suerte logro atrapar el encaje que estaba adornando el carrito, impidió que se cayera, en eso el encaje se suelta por el peso, ella termina rodando por el suelo hasta ser golpeada por un zapato.

Kaede: Haa, por poco- un zapato estaba sobre ella, pensó por un segundo que moriría, pero por suerte termino siendo uno de tacones y había suficiente espacio para no pisarla, se arrastra y sale corriendo por su vida, cada vez que corría alguien pasaba frente a ella y al borde de pisarla, hasta logro detenerse un momento, pero en eso es perseguida por una bicicleta, y empieza a correr de nuevo.

Mientras que Mirmo y Jacky seguían con su pelea dentro de una juguetería.

Jacky: Mirmo eres un chico pesado, perseverante y muy testarudo.

Mirmo: Jacky, suenas como si quisieras que te diera un golpe en serio.

Jacky: Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Mirmo: Que.

Jacky: Jacky zibang.

Mirmo: Mirmo zibang.

Mirmo y Jacky se lanzaban los juguetes con su magia, el dueño de la juguetería empezó a creer que su tienda estaba embrujada, de regreso con Kaede, ella estaba en un callejón muy pequeño recuperando el aliento por todo lo que corrió para evitar ser aplastada.

Kaede: Haaa, Mirmo tenia razón, es peligroso estar afura con este tamaño, solo quiero irme a casa, pero debo ir por donde no haya casi gente- caminaba por el callejón hasta que escucho algo, se le acerco y vi que era una cucaracha- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO QUE ASCOOOOOOO- decía gritando, cuando de una, alguien la patea y termina volando hasta aterrizar sobre el interior de una bolsa de papel- que, libros- voltea y mira a- Setsu, Rima.

Setsu llevaba una bolsa llena de libros, Rima estaba sobre su hombro y él leía mientras caminaba.

Rima: Setsu, no sabes que es arriesgado leer mientras caminas por la calle.

Setsu: Solo unas paginas más Rima.

Kaede: Setsu, Rima, por favor ayúdenme- ella trataba de llamarles la atención, pero no podían escucharla, había un camión al lado de ellos anunciando algo y eso los distraía además de su lectura.

Rima: Setsu, si no nos damos prisa, nos van a cerrar la biblioteca.

Setsu: Haa, es verdad- termina corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca, Kaede termina volando por el aire debido a la rapidez con la Setsu corría, y también gritando.

Kaede: Haaaaaaa-logra ser oída por alguien.

Rima: Me pareció escuchar a.

Kaede aterriza sobre un gato, el gato se despierta, mira molesto a Kaede y empieza a perseguirla, y ella empieza a correr por su vida otra vez, corre lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar al parque, llega hasta la banca donde se atora entre las tablas de la banca, intenta liberarse, pero el gato la alcanza y antes de que la atacara algo le agarra de la espalda, es Azumi con varias cajas y algunas bolsas de compras.

Azumi: Lárgate de aquí, gato tonto- y lo lanza lejos.

Kaede: Azumi.

Azumi: ¿Done rayos se habrá ido ese inútil de Jacky?, quería pedirle que usara su magia, para llevar estas cajas.

Kaede: Sera mejor que me libere antes que quiere sentarse, terminaría aplastada- logra liberarse de la banca, salta hacia los arbustos, y Azumi se sienta en la banca.

Azumi: Haaa, estoy muy cansada, estoy tan sudada, tu tienes la culpa Jacky de que ahora este bañada en sudor, estos paquetes son pesados, en cuanto te encuentre te hare esto- agarro una de las cajas y empezó a aplastarla con su fuerza- ya vas a saber quien soy yo, espera que fue lo que aplaste, haaaa, mi nuevo vestido, porque siempre me pasan estas cosas, JACKY ESTO ES TU CULPA.

Kaede: Solo quiero irme a casa, pero antes tengo que buscar a Mirmo para que me regrese a mi tamaño normal.

Kaede empieza a caminar intentando buscar a Mirmo, pero un cuervo la agarra y se la lleva volando hacia su nido, al llegar al nido el cuervo intenta darles a kaede como comida.

Kaede: Escúchame bien pajarraco tonto, ya me cansé de correr por mi vida- le una fuerte patada al cuervo, la suelta al borde del gran edificio, ella se garra de algo blanco, mira que es una bolsa de plástico se deja caer, abre la bolsa y empieza a volar- haaaaa, por poco, salvada por la física, es como estar en globo aerostático, per sin canasta, ahora como haré para encontrar a Mirmo.

Mientras que frente al aparador de la juguetería, Rima miraba muy fascinada y alegre una casa de muñecas que estaban exhibiendo.

Rima: Haaaa, esta es la casa con la que tanto he soñado, es el lugar perfecto para que Mirmo y y vivamos juntos, nuestro dulce hogar.

Setsu: Rima aun tenemos que llegar a la biblioteca- Rima lo ignora- esa casa es para muñecas y no puedo comprarla es muy costosa- sigue ignorado- no tiene paredes y eso no les daría nada de privacidad a ti ni a Mirmo- seguía ignorado y fue cuando vio algo volar- mira Rima ahí va una mueca sobre una bolsa de plástico.

Kaede lo escucha y trata de llamarle la atención, esperaba que esta vez sus amigos la escucharan.

Kaede: RIMA, SETSU, AYUDENME- sus amigos reaccionan- SOY YO KAEDE, AYUDENMEE.

Setsu: Esa voz es la de.

Rima: Es Kaede.

Van corriendo hacia Kaede para poder seguirla y evitar que algo malo le pase, paso un rato y en eso Kaede empezó a descender sobre un canal artificial, Setsu y Rima llegan al canal y Rima usa su magia para ayudarla.

Rima: Rirumos zibang- le da vida a la bolsa y de una se va volando por el aire muy rápidamente, pero Kaede no estaba- haaaaa, lo he vuelto a estropear con mi magia.

Setsu: Luego te preocupas por eso, Kaede no estaba sostenida en la bolsa debió haberse hundido en el canal- y en eso escucha como una vosecita.

Kaede: RIMA, SETSU AHÍ ESTOY- decía mientras flotaba en medio del agua.

Rima: Haaa, Kaede espera ya voy a rescatarte- va volando hacia Kaede, se acerca lo suficiente para que suba a su espalda, y una vez sobre su espalda regresan con Setsu, él le extiende las manos para verla mejor.

Setsu: Kaede, ¿en serio eres tu?

Kaede: Setsu, Rima, gracias por la ayuda amigos.

Van directo al parque, se esconden dentro de la tortuga para que puedan hablar tranquilos, ya que las demás personas no podían ver a Rima y ver a Kaede tan pequeña seria muy extraño para los demás, Kaede termina de explicarles las cosas a ambos y Rima se pone muy sentimental como siempre.

Rima: Hooooo, Kaede parece que de verdad has pasado un dia tan horrible, yo te quiero mucho, y me pone muy triste pensar- decía llorando.

Kaede: Calma Rima no llores, no me paso nada malo en el canal, yo soy una excelente nadadora sabes, mira estoy bien.

Rima: Tienes razón, no es momento para ponerme a llorar, ahora lo que debo hacer es que revertir esa magia de inmediato.

Kaede: Ma(x3) Magia- se puso muy nerviosa con eso, ya que Rima carecía de aun de control sobre su magia.

Setsu: Creo que seria mejor que buscáramos a Mirmo, y que él resolviera esto.

Rima: No, Kaede ya a sufrido bastante con ese tamaño, déjamelo a mi, tuve mucha prisa antes y por eso salio mal, pero en esta ocasión será mejor- decia sacando su pandero, empieza a bailar y a decir las palabras- Rirum, riru, rirumos zibang.

Hace la magia, pero al hacerla, no sale como todos esperaban.

Setsu: ¿Kaede?

Kaede: RIMA AHORA SOY MÁS PEQUEÑA QUE ANTES.

Rima: Eso no debió haber pasado, lo haré de nuevo- vuelve a hacer el baile y las palabras- Rirum, riru, rirumos zibang- hizo la magia, pero ahora se había vuelto gigante.

Kaede/Setsu: RIMA.

Rima: Haaa, por que siempre me pasa esto- decía llorando.

Mientras que cerca de las tiendas se encontraban dos mugloxs terminado su pelea, Mirmo veía a Jacky alejarse amarrado a un globo rojo que había creado con su magia para alejarlo.

Jacky: Puedes ganar la batalla Mirmo, pero no la guerra, cuando menos lo esperes volveré a atacar, asi que mejor te preparaaaaaas- decía mientras se alejaba volando en el globo.

Mirmo: Aaaarg, gane por hoy- y se tira al piso por el cansancio de la pelea.

Setsu, Rima y Kaede habían llegado hacia el lugar donde había llegado desde un principio.

Kaede: Fue aquí donde Mirmo y yo nos separamos, espero que este bien después de todo le dio una pelea muy fuerte a Jacky.

Setsu: Creo estará bien, y dime estas bien con ese tamaño por ahora.

Rima: En verdad lo siento Kaede, solo quería ayudarte.

Kaede: No te preocupes, se lo mucho que te esforzaste por ayudarme, así que en verdad te lo agradezco por intentarlo.

Rima: Haa, en serio Kaede.

Setsu: Ya te sientes mejor Rima.

Rima: Si, si descaso un rato, podre realizar más magia- eso les asusto un poco a Kaede y Setsu.

Setsu: Lo mejor será seguir buscando a Mirmo, el tiene los polvos restauradores para ayudarla.

Kaede: Si, además no queremos que te canses por usar tanta magia en un dia.

Rima: Comprendo, la magia puede ser difícil a veces, aun si tus intenciones son buenas termina causándote problemas, y encima hay personas que quieren que los mugloxs usen su magia ara hacer lo que quieran son preocuparse de nada- Kaede se tenso al oir eso- sin importar cuanto practique con magia para poder ayudar, sigo siendo una fracasada que no ayuda en nada.

Kaede: Eso no es cierto, tanto tu como Mirmo son realmente maravillosos y los quiero mucho a los dos- y mira a –MIRMO- Setsu se acerca a el y lo lleva a sus manos- hooo, Mirmo mírate estas todo lleno de heridas.

Mirmo: ESE TONTO DE JACKY ES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO.

Kaede y Mirmo regresan a casa, Mirmo regresa a Kaede a la normalidad y le cura las, pero le ardían mucho al tocarlas con el algodón y el alcohol.

Mirmo: Haaaa, eso arde mucho.

Kaede: Eso te ganas por pelear, además aprendí una valiosa lección, que sin importar el tamaño que se tengas, siempre hay que enfrentar todos los problemas que se te presentan en frente tuyo.

Mirmo: Me alegro sabe que entendieras sobre el ser pequeño, en verdad es muy duro serlo en este mundo.

Kaede: Si, y ahora quédate quieto- le vuele a frotar con el algodón.

Mirmo: Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Mientras tanto Jacky regresaba a la casa de Azumi, todo cansado y lastimando.

Jacky: Estúpido Mirmo, estoy todo adolorido, pero al menos ya estoy en casa.

Jacky se pone enfrente de la puerta, cuando esta se abre lentamente y sola, y ahí esta Azumi muy molesta y con ese aspecto de terror que la describe perfectamente, y con muchas de sus compras alrededor.

Jacky: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Azumi: JACKYYYYYY.

Jacky: AUXILIOOOOO.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero les guste.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. ¡¿Emociones Robadas?!**

Era un dia de clases normal como cualquier otro día, y Kaede y Setsu hablan juntos como los buenos amigos que son.

Kaede: Y cuando le di a Mirmo su chocolate de premio, por haber avanzado en aprender idiomas de nuestro mundo, se lastimo la mandíbula por tratar de comérsela de una sola vez, la barra era más grande que su boca.

Setsu: La mandíbula, parece que Mirmo no conoce limites con los chocolates.

Kaede: Si.

Azumi estaba muy molesta por verlos juntos, ella sabia que no son más que amigos, pero enserio le molestaba verlos juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, salieron de la escuela, Kaede y Setsu iban caminado juntos, y Azumi los sigue a escondidas.

Kaede: Bueno yo prefiero la Equitación que el Tenis, y ti Setsu ¿que deporte te gusta más?

Setsu: El Basquetbol, creo.

Los solo hablaban cosas triviales, nada en especial, pero Azumi como siempre lo interpretaba de otra forma, y eso la hacia enojar mucho, se ponía roja de la ira.

 **Azumi: Maldición (x7).**

En la casa de Azumi, Jacky se encontraba leyendo algunos comics mientras comía churritos y tomaba té, en eso escucha que alguien debía ser Azumi.

Jacky: Azumi, ya llegaste, oye podrías hacerme más té, se acabo el agua caliente en la tetera así que tendrás a poner a hierva más, y esta vez has hierva mejor si- de una siente una enorme aura asesina, se voltea mira el rostro de enojo de Azumi.

Azumi: YA VERAS- grito, agarra a Jacky, lo lleva forzado al baño y específicamente lo pone frente a la taza del baño.

Jacky: ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO?

Azumi: PORQUE TU ERES UN COMPLETO INÚTIL- y de su otra mano tiene el bolso especial de Jacky.

Jacky: NO, POR FAVOR, AHÍ TENGO PANTIES QUE ME ESFORZADO MUCHO PARA CONSEGUIR, DEVUÉLVEMELAS (X2).

Azumi: QUE DICES, LO UNICO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ES AGARRARLAS DE MI CÓMODA, HAS VENIDO A ESTE MUNDO A ROBAR MI ROPA INTERIOR.

Jacky: No, solo a eso no.

Azumi: Además, se suponía que tu harías que Setsu y yo fuéramos novios, no fue eso lo que me dijiste.

Jacky: Si.

Azumi: Pues entonces, ponte a trabajar con tu magia o DE LO CONTRARIO- estaba a punto de echarlo a la taza del baño.

Jacky: NO ESPERA, LO HARÉ DE INMEDIATO, PERO NO ME HAGAS NADA.

Despues de todo ese show en el baño, regresaron a la habitación de Azumi, pero ella seguía molesta.

Azumi: Y bien, que estas esperando, usa tu magia.

Jacky: No te apures, primero tengo que buscar las herramientas necesarias.

Azumi: ¿Herramientas?

Jacky: Tu solo guarda silencio, y observa- usa su teclado muglox para buscar algo, aparece alguien y ahí se encuentra el osito rosa.

Osita Rosa: Hola aquí Mimomo (ahora se su nombre se usará para cuando tenga que hablar), en la tienda clandestino de mugloxs- y Jacky vuelve a teclear, el fondo se vuelve y el osito se pone unas cosas- hola, gracias por entrar al club secreto de la tienda clandestina de mugloxs, que articulo estas buscando, buenos dulces hechos por un demonio, un muñeco de budo hecho con la paja cortada por la hoz de la muerte, tenemos todo tipo de cosas.

Azumi: ¿Qué es eso?

Jacky: Es el club secreto de la tienda clandestina de mugloxs, es un club secreto donde se encuentran artículos prohibidos y de magia negra.

Mimomo: Date prisa en ordenar algo, que también tengo otros clientes que requieren mi atención.

Jacky: Tiene algún articulo para separar a las personas, y el más barato, - susurro lo ultimo.

Mimomo: Tengo el articulo perfecto, y además es recién adquirido- se muestra una cama fotográfica- taran la cámara de la separación, si tomas una foto de la pareja o amistad que quieres separar puedes romper la foto a la mitad, y la reacción que llevan desaparecerá, y la persona que rompió la fotografía quedara muy feliz por eso.

Azumi: Eso esta bien.

Jacky: Bien, lo quiero.

Mimomo: Se lo entregaremos de inmediato, junto con un manual de instrucciones.

Esucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y de una aparece el enorme hombre robusto.

Azumi: Haaaaaaaaaaa, ¿¡quien eres tu!?

Hombre: Vengo a dejar su paquete.

Azumi: Que, tan rápido.

Azumi agarra el paquete, el hombre se va rápidamente.

Jacky: Gracias por venir.

Abren el paquete y mira la cámara fotográfica, Azumi se siente con mucha confianza.

Azumi: Jeje, ahora que tengo esto.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kaede y Setsu seguían hablando de cosas triviales, sin darse cuenta de que eran vigilados por Azumi.

Azumi: Habla con él mientras puedas Kaede- toma la fotografía y va para el techo de la escuela- Jajajaja, lo logre, de acuerdo la tengo la foto, ahora ¿que hay que hacer?- Jacky mira el instructivo.

Jacky: Tienes que colocarte hacia el Este, y sostener de un lado la foto con tu mano izquierda.

Azumi: ¿De esta forma?- pregunta por si es correcta la posición.

Jacky: Si, luego sujeta la foto con la mano derecha, y asi poder romperla, y si quieres que sea más efectivo, TIENE QUE ROMPER LA FOTO COMPLETA Y CON TODA TU ENERGÍA- grita lo ultimo.

Azumi: TEN ESTO (X12)- repetía mientras partía la fotografía y la convertía en confeti- haaa que bien se sintió, ahora ellos dos dejaran de ser amigos, verdad.

Jacky: Pues al parecer no, hasta aquí termina el uso de la cámara.

Azumi: ¿Qué?

Jacky: Tu te siente mejor, después de romper la foto de la pareja o amistad que has fotografiado, ese el poder que tiene esta cámara.

Azumi: Bueno, eso solo significa, QUE ES UNA CÁMARA COMÚN Y CORRIENTE, COMO LAS DE ESTE MUNDO.

Jacky: Hee, no, mira el diseño, es un diseño maldecido (Azumi golpeándolo), HAAAAAAA.

Mas tarde esa noche, Jacky vuelve a llamar a Mimomo, para encontrar otro objeto y también para evitar otro golpe de parte de Azumi.

Mimomo: De nuevo de compras, ¿quieres otro articulo de separación?

Jacky: No me importa lo que sea, pero que sea de mejor calidad- y Azumi lo vigilaba.

Mimomo: Pues entonces fíjate en esto, el lápiz labial de la verdad, quien use este labial solo será capaz de decir solamente la verdad, incluyendo tus secretos sobre las demás personas que tienes cerca.

Jacky: Mmm, no creo que eso, sea capaz de separas a las personas.

Azumi: Yo creo que esta bien con eso- Jacky la mira curioso- si ese lápiz labial de verdad hace que cualquiera diga la verdad, por mucho que a Setsu le agrade Kaede, de seguro tiene un par de cosas que no le gusta de ella o que le gustaría cambiar, y si hacemos que use ese labial, podríamos hacer que no quieran ni mirar la sombra uno del otro.

Jacky: De acuerdo, pues lo compro.

Mimomo: Se le será enviado de inmediato su articulo- de una se abre el cajón detrás de Azumi y ahí esta el hombre robusto.

Hombre: Su paquete señor.

Azumi: DE DONDE RAYOS SALES TU- después de que hombre robusto se va, abren el paquete y miran el lápiz labial- con este es el labial- agarra a Jacky y le pone el labial- esta vez, voy a probarlo para saber si funciona de verdad- suelta a Jacky.

Jacky: Pues es una lastima, porque yo no tengo secretos sobre ti- de pronto sus labios empezaron a temblar hasta que empezó a hablar- la verdad Azumi, eres una chica muy mala, pretenciosa, presumida, y crees que eres toda una belleza, pero la verdad es que eres horrible y no hay nadie en el mundo que aguante por tu carácter, y que eres más retorcida que una serpiente venenosa, y por esas razones no puedes ser la novia de Setsu, porque le cairia la desgracia al pobre chico.

Azumi: Adelante, sigue hablando, con que todo eso piensas de mi- decia sarcásticamente.

Jacky: YO SOLO DECÍA LO QUE TU QUERÍAS ESCUCHAR, SABIA SI QUE TE DECÍA TODO ESTO- y sus labios vuelven a tomar el control- Una tonta como tu, quedaría convencida.

Azumi: CREO QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE VERDAD- y lo golpea muy fuerte al pobre de Jacky, pero estaba complacida de que esta vez funcionada el articulo- jajaja, esto si me gusta.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kaede se terminaba de lavar las manos y Azumi entra al baño.

Azumi: Hola Kaede, ¿Cómo has estado?

Kaede: Hola Azumi, y estoy bien.

Azumi: Oye, tienes los labios resecos.

Kaede: En serio- ella podría ser considerada torpe e ingenua en algunas cosas, pero no era tonta sabia que Azumi tramaba algo, asi que decidi seguirle el juego, empieza a mirarse en el espejo tocándose los labios.

Azumi: Aun no lo puedas notar, la piel puede empezar a agrietarse.

Kaede: Hoo, y ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Azumi: Puebra con esto- mostraba el labial de la verdad- es el mejor humectante labial que pueda existir y no esta en existencia en las tiendas, lo busque por internet y este labial solo es usado por estrellas de Hollywood y las mujeres de la realeza.

 **Kaede: Como si supieras algo sobre la realeza y lo que usamos, a veces eres un poco molesta con tu ignorancia Azumi.**

Kaede: Wow, oye y yo podría usarlo.

Azumi: Por supuesto, usa todo lo que quieras.

Kaede solo usa un poco del labial, tenia el presentimiento de que Azumi de que el labial tenían algún truco-mágico gracias a la magia de Jacky y era mejor mantenerse al margen con eso, más tarde cuando se puso el sol, Kaede regresaba de sus actividades extracurriculares y algunas practicas deportivas que tenia después de la escuela, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa se encuentra con Setsu se acerca a él solo para saludarle y conversar un poco mientras regresan a casa ambos.

Kaede: Hola Setsu.

Setsu. Hola Kaede.

Kaede: ¿Qué lees esta vez?

Setsu: Humillados y Ofendidos de Dostoyevski.

Kaede: Conozco a Dostoyevski, fue uno de los principales escritores de Rusia del siglo XIX, a decir verdad, sus obras fueron como una exploración hacia la conciencia humana, tenia una visión muy contemporánea del mundo, a pesar de haber vivido en una época conservadora, fue una persona muy importante en mi país.

Setsu: Tu si que eres una persona bastante culta, aun que era de esperarse de alguien que forma parte de la alta sociedad.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran seguidos por Azumi y Jacky, esperaban a que el labial hiciera efecto.

Azumi: Disfruta mientras puedas esa conversación Kaede, porque será la ultima.

Kaede: Bueno si, pero- los labios empezaron a temblar y ella pone sus manos.

 **Kaede: Pero que me pasa, de pronto quiero decirle a Setsu quien soy realmente, haa el labial que medio Azumi, sabia que trama algo, esa chica no puede entender que a mi no me gusta Setsu, lo mejor será decir algo simple, recuerda lo que te enseñaron en la escuela real Kaede, tu mente es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa a tu alrededor.**

Azumi: Adelante díselo, se que quieres decirle algo.

Kaede: Pero Setsu tu también sabes sobre muchas cosas, siempre etas leyendo y te esfuerzas mucho para mostrar que puedes alcanzar tu sueño, y además eres un buen amigo, eso es lo más gusta de ti- Setsu se sonroja levemente por lo que ella dijo.

Setsu: Amm, bueno, gracias y no digas esas cosas de pronto si.

Azumi se siente bastante decepcionada por eso, en verdad Kaede no era más una chica simple y ordinaria emocionalmente, aunque en dinero le sobre muchas cosas.

Azumi: Pero que chica tan simple es ella- Jacky se pone el labial de la verdad.

Jacky. Y tu eres muy mala por naturaleza, linda.

Setsu y Kaede se miran unos segundos, Kaede se despide y luego cada quien se va a su propia, al igual que Azumi en verdad estaba muy decepcionada sobre el labial, en la noche Jacky vuelve a hablarle a Mimomo.

Mimomo: Parece que esta vez resultaron las cosas no, el labial de la verdad les funciono.

Jacky: Vaya que si funciono, sobre todo con esta evidencia a plena vista- apuntaba hacia los chichones que le hizo Azumi.

Mimomo: No dejes que eso te desanime.

Jacky: PUES MAS TE VALE QUE TI SI TE DESANIME.

Mimomo: No se preocupen, les voy dar algo que fuera de lo normal- se apaga la pantalla y el hombre robusto aparece en el techo con el paquete y le da un enorme susto a Azumi y a Jacky, después del susto abren el paquete y ven un par de muñequeras deportivas.

Azumi: Pero porque nos das esto, son solamente muñequeras.

Mimomo: En realidad son bandas eléctricas que producen enorme cantidad de electricidad estática, gracias a que están hechos de un material especial, lo único que tienes que hacer es que la pareja o amistad que odias la uses.

Jacky: En serio, pues hagamos la prueba- él y Azumi se ponen las muñequeras eléctricas.

Mimomo: Una vez que las tengan puestas, tiene que hacer que las muñequeras hagan contacto una con otra.

Azumi: De esta forma- una vez que ambas muñequeras se tocaron, le dio a ella y Jacky un enorme choque eléctrico, prácticamente se estaban quemando por toda esa electricidad.

Mimomo: Por toda la electricidad, la pareja o amistad se llevarán un gran susto que no querrán volver a verse nunca.

Azumi: ES QUE ACASO ERES IDIOTA, SOLO QUIERO SEPARARLOS, NO MATARLOS, EN ESPECIAL A SETSU CON ESTO SE QUEMARÍA VIVO- gritaba ella y además toda quemada al igual que Jacky.

Mientras que en el departamento de Kaede, ella le contaba sobre lo que había ocurrido con Azumi, el labial y Setsu.

Kaede: Y tu que opinas Mirmo.

Mirmo: Bien, dijiste que Azumi te dio un labial en el baño y que al encontrarte con Setsu querías decirle que en realidad eres una princesa de pronto no- Kaede asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- me suena a que es un articulo de la tienda mágica, seguramente fue idea de Azumi, Jacky es muy tonto para pensar el algo así.

Kaede: Debe creer que Setsu y yo tenemos algo, que a caso esa chica no entiende que él no me gusta.

Mirmo: Esa chica es más molesta que el propio Jacky, no me sorprende que haya sido su humana después de todo ambos son arpías.

Kaede: Arpias haa, jajajaja, ya entendí, porque ambos son muy entrometidos y molestos en lo que solo les interesa, jajajaja, haa, oye Mirmo muchas gracias.

Mirmo: ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Kaede: Porque gracias a ti mi estadía aquí en Japón a sido maravillosa, puede que aun no me hayas ayudado a encontrar al zar de mi gente y el príncipe de mis sueños, pero me haces muy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado, también por ayudarme a hacer buenos amigos como Rima y Setsu, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, espero que todos los días sean así aun después de regresar a casa.

Mirmo se sonrojo por las palabras que le decia Kaede, el no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias por algo que el haya hecho.

Mirmo: Si lo dices de verdad, creo que deberías demostrarme un poco más de respeto, ya se que tal si me das el doble de mi ración de chocolate.

Kaede: Oye eso esta fuera de discusión.

Mirmo: Que, pero dijiste que estabas muy agradecida por mi.

Kaede: Si lo estoy, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte como globo como la ultima vez.

Mirmo: Eso no es justo, ya te las veras conmigo- y sale muy molesto de la habitación de Kaede pero también feliz.

 **Mirmo: Me dio las gracias, es la primera vez que me dicen eso, me siento avergonzado y feliz.**

De regreso en la casa de Azumi, Azumi estaba a punto de echar a Jacky y la pantalla encendida con Mimomo a la taza del baño.

Jacky: Haaaaaa, no lo hagas por favor, lo haré mucho mejor, lo prometo.

Azumi: Esta es su ultima oportunidad para ambos.

Mimomo: Por todos los dulces, me ha dado un gran susto.

Jacky: Oye, los artículos baratos, no son de mucha ayuda verdad.

Mimomo: Me temo que no.

Azumi: Lo he escuchado, así que trataron de engañarme los dos, MAS TE VALE ENCONTRAR ALGO QUE VALGA LA PENA O YA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA.

Jacky: Si, señora.

Al dia siguiente en clases, Kaede estaba sentada tranquila escuchando atenta lo que explicaba el profesor en clases, cuando sintió algo y de una con su mano detiene un vaso de plástico que le estaba apuntando a la cabeza, mira que el vaso, ve que esta atado a un hilo, lo sigue con la mirada ve que es Azumi quie le da una indicación para escuchara atravez del vaso y también le saca la lengua.

 **Kaede: Que inmadura es-** agarra el vaso para escuchar.

Azumi: Oye tonta (x2), me escuchas.

Kaede: Si.

Azumi: Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte sobre Setsu, tu y yo después de clases.

Kaede: Que a mi no me gusta Setsu, además no puedo, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer después de clases.

Azumi: Cosas que hacer hee, a mi me parece que solo son escusas por tu eres una cobarde y que no te importa Setsu.

Kaede: Azumi no voy seguir con esta discusión tan ridícula, ha y cuidado con el piso.

Azumi: Con el piSOOOOO- Azumi termina cayendo de lado y boca-abajo, pero no llega tocar a Setsu claro.

Kaede había jalado muy fuerte el hilo de los vasos, después de todo siempre a sido entrenada para tener más fuerza que quien la intente lastimar o secuestrar, Azumi estaba punto de gritar, pero el profesor le llama la atención y la manda a la dirección por interrumpir la clase por una tontería suya, desde la parte trasera del salón Etsumi lo vio todo.

Etsumi: Si que tienes agallas Kaede, creo que tu y Setsu serian una buena pareja.

Las clases habían terminado y Kaede se preparaba para irse a su primera actividad extracurricular, clases de tenis, en tanto Azumi se la espera en la azotea de la escuela, pero no aparecía Kaede.

Azumi: Sabia que era una cobarde, bueno no me importa cuanto tiempo me tome, usare esto con ella- decía mirando un pequeño frasco, ella recuerda como lo consiguió.

(Flashback Azumi)

 _Azumi le quita la envoltura al nuevo paquete que les mando Mimomo._

 _Jacky: Vamos ábrelo Azumi._

 _Una vez que Azumi abre el paquete, se encuentra con un pequeño frasco lleno de un liquido morado y el tapón en forma de corazón._

 _Azumi: ¿Qué es este liquido?_

 _Jacky: Es un perfume/succionador, es capaz de succionar los sentimientos y emociones de cualquier persona._

 _Azumi: Si que es especifico, en especial con el nombre, pero creo que esta vez puede que resulte._

(Fin Flashback Azumi)

Jacky: Oye Azumi, mira.

Azumi se acerca a la barandal y mira a Kaede corriendo con su mochila y un enorme saco de gimnasia, iva con mucha prisa.

Azumi: Esa cobarde esta hullendo, no te vas a salvar solo porque tienes cosas que hacer.

Jacky: Y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Azumi: Ya se- lanza el frasco de perfume hacia en dirección a Kaede- Jacky te toca.

Jacky: Como ordenes- usa su triangulo, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang.

El frasco del perfume/succionador se abre en medio del aire, se junta con la magia de Jacky y en crea un aura que cubre a Kaede sin que ella pueda sentirlo, mientras el aura sigue aparece una esfera de cristal, de color azul con el dibujo de una estrella dorada (se que la esfera de color rosa y la figura es un corazón, pero en esta historia Kaede no ama a Setsu, por el momento), siguió corriendo como si nada le hubiera pasado, Azumi mira la esfera que le quito a Kaede.

Ya más tarde, Kaede había regresado a casa y mira a Mirmo jugando al yo-yo.

Kaede: Ya estoy en casa, haa Mirmo no sabes el día que tuve con mis actividades hoy, primero en tenis una de mis compañeras termino con una herida del tamaño de una pelota de tenis sangraba mucho y terminamos llevándola al hospital, luego en mi clase de canto hubo con apagón el salón quedo completamente oscuro, pero nos permitieron usar el auditorio y fue divertido, y en clase de ballet, Gina se tropezó por accidente y todas las chicas de su fila cayeron como fichas de domino, fue tan gracioso.

Mirmo: Se ve tu día fue lleno de sorpresas inesperadas.

Kaede: Como no tienes idea, oye quieres un jugo de frutas voy por uno en la cocina.

Mirmo: Claro que si, oye Kaede recuerda que hoy viene Setsu para recoger los libros que le prometiste prestarle.

Kaede: ¿Quién es Setsu?- eso dejo sorprendido a Mirmo- no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Mirmo: En serio, no recuerdas el nombre de tu primer amigo aquí en Japón.

Kaede: Pero de que estas hablando, la única amiga que he conocido en este país desde que llegue es a Etsumi, tal vez te estas confundiendo Mirmo.

Mirmo: Esto no esta nada bien.

En la casa de Azumi, ella y Jacky miraban con mucha curiosidad la esfera de cristal que le habían sacado a Kaede.

Azumi: Y se supone que esta esfera de cristal, es el amor que siente Kaede a Setsu, yo esperaba que era de color rosa, un corazón, o algo que dijera que esta enamorada, pero esta cosa es azul y con una estrella.

Jacky: Según recuerdo la estrella significa amistad, osea que lo que le sacamos a Kaede no es su amor sino su amistad, todos los recuerdos que a tenido sobre su amistad con Setsu están ahí adentro.

Azumi: Me estas diciendo que lo que siente Kaede por Setsu, no es nada más que una amistad.

Jacky: Asi es, lo único que hemos hecho estos días es perder el tiempo, y además de obtener una enorme deuda con Mimomo.

Azumi: HAAAAAAAA, PERO COMPLETO FASTIDIO, NO PUEDO CREER TODO EL TIEMPO QUE HE PERDIDO POR UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD, pero bueno creo que esta vez fui demasiado lejos, supongo que si merecía caer y ser sacada clases, por esta vez, y además me regalo un collar muy bonito y costoso para demostrármelo antes, Jacky devúelvele esto a Kaede, no me sirve para nada- le lanza la esfera a Jacky.

Jacky: Por supuesto- se amarra en la cabeza la esfera y se va volando, pero él tenia otros planes para esa esfera.

En el departamento de Kaede, había llegado Setsu junto con Ria para recoger los libros que Kaede prometió prestarle, al tocar la puerta son recibidos por Mirmo.

Mirmo: Hola amigos.

Rima/Setsu: Hola Mirmo.

Mirmo: Setsu no creo que sea un buen momento para que vengas.

Rima: Porque dices eso Mirmo, no tiene nada de malo que tiene de malo que estemos aquí.

Mirmo: Pues verán Kaede- y aparece Kaede.

Kaede: Mirmo con ¿quien estas hablando?- mira a Setsu y a Rima- ¿Quién eres tu?, y haa hola Rima, dime este el humano con el que vives en nuestro mundo.

En ese momento Rima y Setsu se sorprendieron por eso, ella no recordaba a Setsu pero si a Rima.

Rima: Que, pero Kaede no reconoces a Setsu, si es tu amigo, tu y él se hicieron amigos como después de que llegaste de Rusia, que no lo recuerdas.

Kaede: Lo siento Rima, pero no se de que me estas hablando.

Rima: Mirmo esto es malo, además tengo el presentimiento de que esto es.

Mirmo: Si, el perfume/succionador, a succionado todas las emociones que ha sentido por Setsu.

Setsu: Rima lo mejor será irme de aquí.

Rima: No, yo no iré.

Setsu: Lo entiendo, y Kaede espero que vuelvas a ser la de antes- dice yéndose a casa, y con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, por el hecho de que Kaede no lo recuerde, y Kaede solo miraba a ese chico irse.

Kaede: Entonces, me dicen que ese chico y yo eramos amigos, no lo creo.

Rima: Mmmm, hoo, pobre Setsu.

Mirmo: Esto sin duda, es causa de Jacky- Rima lo mira- si logramos recuperar su amistad, volverá a la normalidad.

Rima: Pero si destruyen su amistad, todo termino para ellos.

Mirmo: Si eso pasa, pues no nos queda más remedio, que esperar a que haga una nueva amistad entre los dos.

Rima: Que no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre, ya olvidaste que cuando se destruye la emoción que succiona el perfume/succinador, no podrá sentir la misma emoción hacia la misma persona, eso seria el final de la amistad entre Kaede y Setsu.

Mirmo: Bueno, pero eso también es trabajo del destino, nadie se muere por perder una amistad, eso pienso.

Rima: Mi, Mirmo, en verdad eres un tonto- decía intentando golpearlo, pero Mirmo logro esquivarla- eres una persona mala, muy mala- dijo furiosa y se va del departamento de Kaede.

Mirmo: Y quien se supone que de los dos es el malo, y tu que opinas kaede, haaa-mira a Kaede, pero ve que ya no tiene la misma alegría que tenia cuando recordaba la amistad de Setsu- Kaede.

 **Mirmo/ _Kaede: Gracia Mirmo, y todos los días de mi vida espero ser asi de feliz, aun volviendo a casa._**

Mirmo: No puede evitarse.

Rima iba caminado mientras lloraba y molesta por lo que pensaba Mirmo sobre la relación entre Kaede y Setsu.

Rima: En verdad eres un tonto Mirmo- escucha el aleteo de los abanicos especiales que usan ellos para volar- haaa, Mirmo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Mirmo: Rima, necesito tu ayuda, iremos por la amistad de Kaede.

Rima asiente como respuesta, van volando por la ciudad buscando a Jacky, mientras volaban llegaron al parque en que suelen jugar, y aterrizan ahí.

Mirmo: Se que Jacky esta muy cerca de aquí, lo presiento- y se escucha una risa.

Jacky: Veo que estas Mirmo.

Mirmo: JACKY- y mira la esfera de cristal sobre la cabeza de Jacky- no crees que ese sombrero es un verdadero chiste.

Jacky: Déjame en paz.

Mirmo: Esa esfera es la amistad de Kaede no, más te vale que me lo devuelvas Jacky.

Jacky: Jejeje, no lo haré, y más te vale quedarte quieto, porque si te acercas, destruiré esta amistad de un golpe- decía sosteniendo un martillo muy cerca de la esfera.

Mirmo: Rayos, estoy entre la espada y la pared.

Jacky: Si no te habrás dado cuenta, la única razón por la que viene a este mundo, fue para acabarte por orden de Sir.

Mirmo: Por Sir mono.

Jacky: No ese Sir, Mirmo rindete- saca su triangulo, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang.

Mirmo se golpea por la resbaladera, luego Jacky dice otra vez las palabras mágicas y termina golpeándose en el suelo, Rima se acerca a Mirmo.

Rima: Mirmo yo te ayudare, ya veras quien soy- saca su pandero, hace el baile y antes de decir las palabras mágicas escucha a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Rima detente.

Rima: Pero Mirmo.

Mirmo: No te preocupes por mi.

Jacky: Jejeje, esto de verdad me gusta mucho- seguia lastimando a Mirmo con su magia.

Rima: Mirmo, mi amor- mientras Jacky reía ella le da una mirada asesina- como te atrevez a lastimar a Mirmo, JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREEEEE- se dirige a Jacky dispuesta a darle un golpe.

Mirmo: Rima, por favor no lo hagas.

Rima le da un puñetazo en la cara a Jacky, la esfera se suelta, sale volando y se rompe en vario pedazos.

Mirmo/Rima/Jacky: Haaaaaaaa.

Mirmo: Esto es horroble, la amistad de Kaede, esta totalmente destruido, haaaaaaaaa.

Mientras que Kaede en su departamento, ella ve una comedia por televisión y se ríe mucho.

Kaede: Jajajaja, Mirmo se a tardado mucho- escucha al comediante y vuelve a reír, pero no sabe que su amistad se había perdido por completo.

* * *

Aquí lo tienen mis lectores,el capitulo 6.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Arreglando las Emociones**

Mirmo, Rima y por supuesto Jacky, estaban muy sorprendidos por ver la esfera de la amistad de Kaede completamente destruido en el suelo.

Rima: Haa, la amistad de Kaede, esta destruido.

Mirmo: Jacky, esta vez te has pasado de la raya.

Jacky: NO ES CULPA MÍA, ES DE RIMA.

Rima: Heee, pero yo no he hecho nada.

Jacky: Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto (x2)- y se rápidamente de ahí.

Mirmo: Maldición, ahora se esta escapando.

Rima: Mmmm, haaaaaa, esto es mi culpa, la amistad de Kaede se a destruido, y ahora ¿Qué voy hacer?- decía llorando.

Regresan al departamento del Kaede y le explican lo que ocurrió con la esfera que tenia su amistad.

Kaede: Heee, no entiendo muy bien, que mi amistad esta destruido.

Rima: Y quería disculparme, fue que mi culpa, que, que- y se pone a llorar a gran cantidad.

Mirmo: YA DEJA DE LLORAR, NO FUE SOLAMENTE TU CULPA.

Rima: Pero.

Mirmo: Sin peros, mmm.

Kaede mira los pedazos de la esfera destruidos en su mesita, y le preocupa de deje de tener alguna emoción por alguien o algo.

Kaede: Mirmo, si mi amistad esta destruida, no volveré a tener una emoción hacia mis amigos.

Mirmo: No, seguirás teniendo emociones hacia ellos.

Kaede: Ho, entonces no pasa nada.

Mirmo: Sin embargo, ya no podrás sentir nada por la misma persona, es decir a Setsu- Kaede sintió curiosidad por eso.

Kaede: Osea que no volveré a tener ninguna emoción por Setsu, bueno no importa.

Mirmo: ¿Qué, en serio?

Kaede: Tu dices que mi amistad con Setsu esta destruido y no, no se puede arreglar, además yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de Setsu siendo mi amigo, así que no tendré ningún problema, y Rima no te preocupes tanto por esto, si.

Rima: No lo digas, HAAAAAA, KAEDE YA NO SIENTE NINGUNA EMOCIÓN POR SETSU, YO TENIA LA ESPERANZA DE QUE ALGÚN DÍA USTEDES DOS PODRÍAN ENAMORARSE Y PODER ESTAR COMPARTIENDO EL MISMO DESTINO DE AMOR, KAEDE Y SETSU, Y MIRMO Y YO, HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO EN VERDAD MUY FELICES, HAAAAA.

Mirmo: Deja de llorar y poner situaciones que son solo convenientes para ti, en lugar de eso, hay que intentar de reparar la amistad de Kaede- y Rima reacciona.

Kaede: ¿Repararlo?, ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Mirmo: No, no puedo hacerlo, pero si no lo intento no sabremos realmente si tiene reparo o no, así que usare que tipo de magia que conozco, puede que algunas de ellas funcionen y lo reparen.

Kaede: Mirmo

Rima: Pero, Mirmo mi amor.

Mirmo: Hay que intentarlo, comenzaremos con la magia que arregla las grietas- hace le baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Mirum, mirum, mirmo zibang- hace la magia, pero no sucede nada- no le paso nada.

Rima: No.

Mirmo: Intentemos con otra magia.

Unen las piezas rotas de la esfera de la amistad de Kaede, con pegamento.

Kaede: Mis manos están muy pegajosas.

Mirmo: Cállate, y mantén las piezas en su lugar, Rima.

Rima: Si, Mirmo.

Mirmo: Tienes que tener en mente, una imagen en el que la amistad de Kaede, este en su forma original, si tienes un pensamiento fuerte de ello, de seguro que funcionara.

Rima: Si, lo voy a intentar- aparece su pandero, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Rirum, rirum, rirumos zibang.

La magia de Rima en vez de hacerle algo a la esfera de la amistad de Kaede, termina creando un monstruo hecho del pegamento que usaron.

Mirmo: PERO ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

Rima: Hoo no, lo estropee de nuevo.

Mirmo: Claro que lo estropeaste, eres demasiado torpe- y el monstruo del pegamento se le hecha encima y lo cubre por completo de pegamento.

Kaede: JAJAJAJAJA.

Rima: Haaa, Mirmo.

Mirmo: Intentemos con otra magia, debe alguna que pueda reparar la amistad de Kaede.

Rima: Si.

Estuvieron haciendo todo tipo de magia, desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, Kaede se había quedado dormida en el sillón que estaba en su habitación, y cuando miro que ya había amanecido.

Kaede: Ya es de mañana, haaaaaaaa, llegare tarde a la escuela- Mirmo, Rima todavía siguen haciendo eso, creo que lo mejor será que lo dejen por ahora, no durmieron en toda la noche.

Mirmo: Cállate, no quiero hablar contigo ahora- decía muy molesto y cansado.

Kaede: Почти так же страшно, как мой старый учитель математики, в реальной школе, хаааа, школе, Кате, пожалуйста, скажите, что у вас уже есть мои вещи и завтрак (Casi da tanto miedo, como mi antiguo maestro de matemáticas, en la escuela real, haaaa, la escuela, Katia por favor dime que ya tienes mis cosas y el desayuno).

Kaede salía rápidamente de la habitación, en tanto Mirmo y Rima les empezó a rugir el estomago por el hambre y además de estar agotados por usar tanta magia.

Mirmo: Esto ya me esta molestando, y odio cuando habla ruso, es más molesto.

Kaede llega corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela, y justamente entes de que sonara la campana de la escuela.

Kaede: Haaa, justo a tiempo.

Etsumi: Buenos días, Kaede.

Kaede: Hola Etsumi, buenos días también.

Etsumi: ¿Por qué venias corriendo tan rápido?, aun falta rato para que empiecen las clases.

Kaede: No sonó mi despertador, y pensé que llegaría tarde a clases.

Etsumi: Tu siempre tan preocupada por detalles no.

Kaede: Jejeje.

Etsumi: Oye mira, ahí esta Setsu.

Ambas miran a Setsu acercándose hacia ella, pero Etsumi nota que Kaede no actúa como siempre lo hace cuando mira a Setsu.

Etsumi: ¿Qué te pasa?, normalmente cuando lo miras lo saludas.

Kaede: En serio.

Etsumi: Si, ¿te pasa algo?

Kaede: Si quieres saber la verdad, creo me olvide de Setsu.

Etsumi: Heeeeeee- y Setsu pasa frente a ellas- y ¿Cómo paso eso?

Kaede: Bueno amm, ayer tuve un incidente en mis clases de ballet y me golpee en la cabeza, dijeron que perdí la memoria temporalmente y hay cosas que todavía no puedo recordar, pero creen que se me pasara pronto.

Setsu se debuto por las palabras de Kaede y el escuchaba a distancia.

Etsumi: Haa, ya entiendo, bueno tiene sentido, aun recuerdo cuando tenias puestas esas pesas en el gimnasio para practicar tu ballet, no me sorprende que tuvieran un accidente alguna vez.

Kaede: Si, pero gracias a eso, mi cuerpo es tan fuerte que de un atleta en plena competencia- y en eso se escucha la segunda campanada- haaa, vamos Etsumi o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Ambas se van corriendo al salón, mientras que Setsu solo se mantuvo ahí parado y de pronto recordó los momentos que a tenido con Kaede, el como se conocieron, el dia que se hizo pequeña y las cosas que le gustaban de él.

 **Setsu: ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar tanto en Kaede?-** y luego se escucho un grito muy fuerte.

Azumi: SETSU, BUENOS DÍAS- se balanceo sobre Setsu y lo agarra fuerte como siempre.

Setsu: ¿Azumi?

Azumi: HOLA, QUE TAL, HOY ESTAS BASTANTE GUAPO, Y MUY ENCANTADOR.

Setsu: Debi imaginarlo, tu eres la que le hizo eso a Kaede- y Azumi reacciona de una.

Azumi: ¿Hacer que cosa?

Setsu: No me engañas Azumi, tu hiciste que Kaede me olvidara.

Azumi: Así.

 **Azumi: JACKY EN CUANTO TE ENCUENTRE VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ, KAEDE NO ES NINGUNA AMENAZA.**

Eso pensaba Azumi, tras saber que Kaede no era ningún peligro como pensaba, y Setsu molesto se va caminando al salón, más tarde en el atardecer y en el departamento de Kaede, Mirmo y Rima ya estaban demasiado cansados de usar magia para reparar la amistad rota de Kaede.

Mirmo: Haaaa, ya no tengo nada para poder reparar esa tonta esfera de amistad.

Rima: Ya casi Mirmo, hemos llegado muy lejos, no podemos parar ahora.

Mirmo: Supongo que tienes razón, hay que seguir buscando Rima.

Rima: Si.

Mirmo: Tenemos que pensar que podemos lograrlo.

Kaede llega a su departamento con su una sorpresa para Mirmo y Rima ya que imagino que seguirían buscando la forma de arreglar su amistad, y ella fue directo a su habitación.

Kaede: Ya estoy en casa, les traigo pastel, mire por el aparador de la pastelería y parecía que el pastel me decía, "cómeme"(x2), vamos a comérnoslos, será mejor que quite esto- movió el pañuelo que tenia las piezas de la esfera de su amistad, pone la caja donde esta el pastel y abre la caja mostrando 3 pedazos de pastel- taran pastel de fresas, no lucen deliciosos- escucha como un crujido- ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

Mirmo: HAAAAAAAAA, YA NO LO SOPORTO, YA ME HARTÉ DE TODO ESTO, Y KAEDE NO PARECE NECESITAR DE LA AMISTAD, mírala parece que esta feliz, y yo desvelándome para reparar esa cosa, y todo por creer que podía lograrlo, pues eso es lo no soy.

Kaede: Eso es cierto.

Mirmo: Lo mejor será olvidar de la amistad y de Setsu, ya es tiempo de acabar con esto.

Rima: No digas esas cosas.

Kaede: No importa Rima.

Rima: Kaede.

Kaede: Es una lastima que no pueda recordar si tuve una amistad o emociones por él, pero si eso paso no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Mirmo: Así se habla Kaede, busca otra amistad y empieza desde cero.

Kaede: A la orden, capitán.

Rima: Eso no esta nada bien.

Detrás del sillón en que estaba sentada Kaede aparece ese enorme hombre de la tienda magia.

Hombre: Hola- Kaede como siempre termina asustada por ese tipo.

Mirmo: ¿La tienda mágica?, pero yo no he ordenado nada.

Hombre: Entrega a domicilio especial.

El hombre saca una taza muy parecida a la Mirmo, pero esta lila y las rayas de la taza son azules, la estrella y el corazón son del mismo color, lo deja directo en la mesita de la mini sala de kaede.

Hombre: Adiós, linda.

El hombre se va rápidamente, los 3 miran la taza algo sorprendidos por esa entrega, y de una escuchan una vocesita muy aguda saliendo de la taza, para la mala suerte de Mirmo conocía perfectamente esa vocesita.

Kaede: ¿De quien esa voz?

Mirmo: Esa canción, no puede ser cierto.

De la taza un muglox muglox más pequeño que Mirmo y Rima, viste un trajecito de color celeste con un moño de color rojo al frente de su traje, un gorrito del mismo color que del trajecito con dos antenas de un colo más oscuro que el trajetico, el cabello de color lila, y en sus mejillas tiene dos óvalos rosados, y le dice a Mirmo.

Niño Muglox: Hermano mayor Mirmo, hace tiempo que no te veía.

Mirmo: MURUMOOO.

Murumo sale de la taza y le un abrazo a Mirmo.

Mirmo: No me toques.

Kaede: Mirmo, ¿Por qué te ha llamado hermano mayor?, ¿Quién este niño?

Mirmo: Es Murumo, mi hermano menor- Kaede se sorprende mucho por eso.

Kaede: ВАШ ЛЕСНЫЙ БРАТ (TU HERMANO MENOR).

Despues de unos segundos de digerir la noticia, Kaede ya acepta eso, y mira más atento a Murumo.

Murumo: Hermano mayor.

Kaede: El hermano menor de Mirmo, хаааа, они настолько восхитительны (haaaa, están tan adorable).

Murumo: Hermano mayor, Mirmo.

Mirmo: VETE A CASA, MURUMO REGRESA DE INMEDIATO AL MUNDO MUGLOXS- le grita para que volviera a casa, y Murumo termina cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Kaede: Oye, porque le hablas tan feo a tu hermanito.

Murumo mira a Kaede, se levanta y se pone a llorar frente a Kaede para poder conmover a Kaede a su favor.

Murumo: Mi hermano mayor, no me quiere.

Kaede: QUE, mira lo que hiciste Mirmo, lo has hecho llorar con tus gritos, no llores si- le extiende la mano, Murumo se sube en su man, y lo levanta hasta tenerlo cerca de su cara- Hola, como estas, tu te llamas Murumo verdad, yo soy Kaede y estoy feliz de conocerte.

Murumo: Kaede- la mira de arriba a bajo y le sonríe- también estoy feliz de conocerte- se acuesta y empieza a moverse por la palma de Kaede, tenia que admitir que su mano, era la cosa más suave que a sentido en toda su vida, se levanta y pone una carita muy bonita- esto es tan divertido.

Kaede se quedo muy hipnotizada por el encanto infantil de Murumo, y tenia corazones por todo el rostro, no podía resistirse a la lindura de Murumo.

Kaede: ХАААА, ОНИ НАСТОЛЬКО ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫ (HAAAA, ESTÁN TAN ADORABLE).

Mirmo: OYEEEEE, KAEDE ESTE NIÑO PONE CARA DE INOCENTE, PERO ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR ÉL.

Kaede: Vamos, un niño tan lindo como este no puede ser alguien malo, lo que te pasa es que tienes celos de este pequeñín, porque tu no eres nada lindo, no es verdad Mirmo.

Murumo: Si, si.

Mirmo: QUE DIJISTE.

Murumo se baja de la suave mano de Kaede, y regresa hacia Mirmo.

Murumo: Hermano mayor- pone una cara de amenaza- es mejor que mantengas tu bocota cerrada, y si afectas a mi imagen de ternura, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Mirmo: ¿Qué tienes tu de encantador?, y se puede saber a que has venido a este mundo.

Murumo: Haa, Rima eres tu, hola.

Rima: Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía Murumo- se vio una lagrima entre sus ojos.

Murumo: Rima, ¿estabas llorando?

Rima: Ho, lo siento- se secaba la lagrima.

Kaede: Rima, todavía estas triste y llorando por eso de mi amistad rota.

Rima: No puedo olvidarlo Kaede, aunque tu hayas dejado de tener emociones por Setsu, yo todavía lo recuerdo, tu apreciabas mucho a Setsu, Kaede, y yo no puedo olvidar eso así como así tan fácilmente, yo sigo amando a Mirmo, LO QUE NUNCA HUBIERA PENSANDO ES QUE TIENES EL CORAZÓN MÁS FRIÓ QUE EL HIELO.

Mirmo: NO PODEMOS HACER NADA, NO PODEMOS REPARARLA, HAY COSAS QUE PODEMOS HACER, Y OTRAS QUE NO.

Murmumo mira la amistad de Kaede rota y cubierta por el pañuelo en la equina de la mesita.

Murumo: Eso de ahí no será la amistad que se destruyo.

Mirmo: Heee.

Rima: Murumo, ¿Tú sabes lo que?

Murumo: Lo aprendí hace poco, en la escuela.

Rima: Vaya, cada vez enseñan esas cosas más rápido verdad.

Mirmo: Sabelotodo.

Murumo: Por suerte, yo si se como repararlo.

Kaede/Mirmo/Rima: Heee.

Mirmo: NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, TODAVÍA NO EXISTE EL TIPO CLASE DE MAGIA QUE SEA CAPAZ DE REPARAR LA AMISTAD O CUALQUIER OTRA EMOCIÓN, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TU LO HAYAS APRENDIDO.

Murumo: Pero si ya existe- Mirmo se sorprende por esa noticia- este año en el libro de texto, nos explica como reparar la amistad u alguna otra emoción, que llegue a romperse.

Mirmo y Rima se quedaron muy pálidos por es, habían pasado un buen tiempo sin ir a la escuela en su mundo, así que no sabían sobre las cosas que estaba ocurriendo haya.

 **Mirmo: Entonces me quede despierto toda la noche, para nada, y trabajando de más.**

Kaede: Murumo, ¿Tú crees que podrás mi amistad rota?

Murumo: Por supuesto que si.

Mirmo: Murumo, déjame ver ese libro de texto.

Murumo: De acuerdo, pero antes de dártelo quiero que me prometas algo- pone los ojitos de inocente- me gustaría que tu fuera el que haga esta magia, hermano mayor.

Rima: Haaa, ¿Quieres que Mirmo lo haga?

Mirmo: Si, lo voy a hacer, no existe ninguna magia que no pueda hacer, ahora dame ese libro.

Murumo: Me lo has prometido- le da el libro a Mirmo.

Mirmo: Bien, veamos que dice, la regla de reparación de cualquier emoción que a sido succionado por el perfume/succionador, la regla de reparación fue encontrado en el mes de Marzo de este año, lo uno que hay que hacer es, es- empieza a temblar y molestarse- MURUMO ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA- lo persigue por toda la mesita.

Kaede: Pero, ¿Qué te pasa Mirmo?- Rima agarra el libro y lo lee.

Rima: Veamos que dice, para hacerlo hay que vestirse de la reina de las florea y bailar alrededor de la emoción destruida.

Kaede: ¿Reina de las flores?, también tienen eso en su mundo.

Murumo: Y tiene que hacerlo, mi hermano mayor.

Mirmo: A CASO ESTAS LOCO, yo no tengo porque hacer eso.

Murumo: Pero yo quiero ver a mi hermano Mirmo, vestido como la reina de las flores- hace su papel de niño adorable- además tu me lo prometiste, y dijiste que lo harías, no vas a romper una promesa verdad.

Kaede y Rima se quedaron realmente hipnotizadas con la ternura y lindura que tenia Murumo, Mirmo noto eso y sintió que estaba rodeado.

Rima: Murumo.

Kaede: No llores- los 3 rodean a Mirmo.

Rima: Mirmo.

Kaede: Por favor.

Mirmo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Después de todas las insistencias que le dieron a Mirmo, por fin se había vestido como la reina de las flores, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de puras flores de color rosa.

Mirmo: Maldición.

Kaede: Mirmo no es para tanto que te preocupes, y la verdad te queda muy bien ese traje.

 **Kaede: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, PERO QUE GRACIOSOS SE VE MIRMO, JAJAJAJAJAJA.**

Murumo se acerca a Mirmo, con su gran sonrisa.

Murumo: Hermano mayor, te lo tienes merecido- decía lo ultimo amenazante.

Mirmo: ERES UN IDIOTA, de acuerdo, momentos desperezados medidas desesperadas, es hora de empezar el baile mágico.

Rima: Si, en cuanto te de la señal podrás empezar, bien 1, 2, 3 ahora.

Mirmo empieza a hacer el baile mágico, con muchos saltos, piruetas, y gritos de alegría, la esfera de la amistad de Kaede parece que esta empezando a reaccionar, en tanto Kaede, Rima y Murumo miran atentamente el baile que hace Mirmo.

Kaede: Mirmo lo hace maravillosamente.

Rima: La energía de este baile, proviene de los gritos de alegría y sonrisas de quien lo baila, y tiene que repetirse 50 veces.

Kaede: ¿50 veces?, a caso lo hacen bailar algo tradicional.

Mirmo continuaba bailando, pero su sonrisa estaba al borde de desaparecer, y Rima le dice algo importante.

Rima: Mirmo, si dejas de sonreír antes de terminar el baile, tendrás que empezar desde el principio, aunque ya no puedas más.

Kaede: Mirmo.

Mirmo seguía y seguía con todas sus fuerzas, cada paso era un rastro de magia restauradora, hasta que logra repetir los pasos.

Kaede: Lo logro.

Rima: Mirmo lo has logrado, has logrado repetir el baile 50 veces.

Después de terminar el baile las piezas de la amistad comienzan a brillar, y de pronto todas piezas se unen y miran la esfera completa nuevamente.

Kaede: Ven lo mismo que yo, volvió a estar completo.

Rima: Mira eso Mirmo, lo lograste (x2).

Mirmo: Si, lo logreee- se desmaya por el cansancio.

Kaede/Murumo: Mirmooo- y Rima va corriendo hacia él.

Rima: Estas bien, Mirmo mi amor.

Mirmo: Heee, si estoy bien, esto no fue nada- decía muy cansado.

Murumo: Haa, si fuiste muy perseverante- decía algo inconforme, porque pensó que lo haría mal.

Ya más tarde en la noche, Rima hacia que Setsu corriera como loco por media ciudad hasta llegar al lujoso departamento en el que vivía Kaede.

Rima: Setsu, vamos rápido, rápido.

Llegaron hasta el departamento de Kaede, subieron por el ascensor, llegan al departamento y entrar a la habitación de Kaede.

Setsu: ¿Es verdad que lograron arreglar la amistad de Kaede?

Murumo: Si, se ha logrado.

Setsu mira muy sorprendido a Murumo, ya que nunca lo había visto, en tanto Mirmos encontraba descansando sobre una de los cojines de Kaede y ella le da aire con uno de sus abanicos finos.

Mirmo: Haa, Setsu que bueno que viniste- se baja del cojín- luego te presentare a Murumo, ahora tenemos que hacer la magia que le devolverá la amistad a Kaede.

Rima: Kaede no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya veras como todo saldrá bien y será exitoso.

Kaede: Si, esta bien.

Rima: Perfecto, Kaede sujeta la amistad con ambas manos y siéntate ahí con Setsu, por favor- le señala el sillón grande.

Kaede sostenía la esfera de su amistad con sus manos y Setsu estaba sentado junto a ella.

Rima: Setsu, ahora tu pon ambas manos por la parte de arriba de la esfera.

Setsu: De acuerdo- pone las manos la parte de arriba de la esfera, pero también logra tocar un poco las manos de Kaede, ella lo mira seria y él con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mirmo: Ahora que la esfera esta completa otra vez, vamos con el ultimo toque para terminar con eso- aparecen sus maracas, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Mirmo, mirmo, mirmo zibang- una vez que hace la magia, la esfera comienza a brillar y luego desaparece de las manos de Kaede y Setsu, Kaede mira unos segundos y reacciona.

Kaede: Amm, Setsu, ¿Por qué tenemos sostenidas nuestras manos?- Setsu se suelta rápidamente.

Rima: Parece que dio resultado.

Mirmo: Si, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Kaede: Puedo saber ¿Que esta pasando aquí?, no puedo recordar nada.

Mirmo: Uno de los trucos de Azumi y Jacky te afecto, y terminaste por completo tu amistad con Setsu.

Kaede: Эти двое - полная боль (Esos dos son un completo fastidio)- decía molesta, casi todos la miran extraño ya que no hablan ruso, excepto Mirmo y si entendió lo que decía Kaede, tenia mucho que agradecer por las lecciones de idiomas humanos- si no lo entendieron esta bien no fue importante, y Setsu lamento mucho que haya olvidado nuestra amistad, y ahora que lo he recordado te aprecio mucho.

Setsu: Yo lo entiendo.

Kaede: Haaa, me siento bien al poder recordarlo.

Setsu: Yo también- kaede lo mira curiosa- me alegro de que volvieras a ser la misma persona de antes.

Kaede: Gracias Setsu.

Ambos se miraron muy felices y sonriendo, al igual que los mugloxs, y Jacky miro todo por la ventana.

Jacky: Parece que la luz de la luna que esta irritando los ojos- se va rápidamente y con los ojos lloros de ahí.

Setsu: No vemos después, Kaede- se despide junto con Rima y se van del apartamento.

Kaede: Gracias y adiós amigos.

Despues de la despedida, Kaede regresa a su habitación y mira a Mirmo sentado en la mesita.

Kaede: Mirmo, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho por devolverme mi amistad.

Mirmo: No fue nada, ahora me ire a mi cama, estoy muy cansado- mientras se iba a su cama, encuentra a Murumo dormido en ella- MURMUMO IDIOTA ESE COJÍN ES MIO, FUERA DE MI CAMA.

Murumo: Me gusta mucho esta casa, sabe que viviré aquí también, a partir de ahora.

Mirmo: Heeee, ESCUCHA LAS REGLAS DICEN QUE SOLO PUEDE HABER UN MUGLOX POR CADA CASA HUMANA, POR ESO NO PUEDE VIVIR AQUÍ.

Murumo: Pues entonces, tu tendrás que irte a casa hermano mayor.

Mirmo: Heeeeee.

Murumo: Yo voy a vivir aquí, así que será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ya estas estorbando.

Mirmo: QUE DIJISTEEEEEEEEE, NI PIENSES EN HACERTE EL ENCANTADOR CONMIGO, YA SALTE DE MI CAMA.

Murumo: Sino me quiero ir, que es no me ire.

Mirmo: QUE ESTA DICIENDO, Y LUEGO TE PASEAS POR AHÍ FINGIENDO SER UN ENCANTO.

 **Kaede: Ojala que no causen muchos problemas esos 2 hermanos juntos.**

* * *

El capitulo disfruten de leer, dejen comentarios.

ATTE: Lady-Yi26


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Mirmo vs Murumo**

Era de noche en Japón y Kaede dormía tranquilamente en cama, en cambio Mirmo y Murumo a la fuerza tenían que compartir el cojín para dormir, sin darse se estaban peleando por una almohada, y de una Mirmo le un golpe por el trasero a Murumo haciéndolo volar hasta el escritorio de Kaede, después del choque aéreo que tuvo mira a Mirmo dormir tranquilo, él lo mira muy molesto, agarra un plumón de entre los bolígrafos de Kaede, va volando hacia Mirmo y le pinta toda la cara.

Al dia siguiente Mirmo se despierta, se mira al espejo y ve que tiene marcas por toda la cara.

Mirmo: QUE ES ESTOOOOO- Kaede se despierta.

Kaede: ¿Qué te pasa Mirmo?

Mirmo se voltea y se ven todas las marcas que le hizo Murumo con el plumón anoche, Kaede lo mira y ahora si no pudo aguantar la risa.

Kaede: Jajajajaja, haaa Mirmo mírate, luces tan chistoso- jajajajajaja, perdón por reírme, pero si vez muy chistoso.

Murumo: Te vez muy bien.

Mirmo: FUISTE TU MURUMOOOOO.

Mirmo vas tras de Murumo para hacerle pagar por haberle pintado la cara, después de un rato, Mirmo se limpia la cara, y mira a Murumo muy molesto mientras que el tatareaba su canción.

Mirmo: PRIMERO, QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA VENIR HASTA AQUÍ SIN SER INVITADO, ESTA CASA EN MI TERRITORIO AHORA, ASÍ QUE TE LARGAS AHORA MISMO.

Murumo: No lo creo, a mi también me gusta mucho este lugar, tu eres él que debería irse, hermano mayor.

Mirmo: QUEEEEEEEEE.

Kaede no entendía muy bien porque había tanta tensión en ellos dos, pero lo mejor seria intervenir un poquito.

Kaede: Ya calma los dos, traten de llevarse bien, después de todo son hermanos- ambos se dan la espalda- vamos chicos, y díganme ¿Por qué no pueden vivir dos mugloxs en la misma casa humana?

Mirmo: No es posible, las reglas mugloxs dicen que solo se puede vivir un muglox por cada casa humana.

Murumo: Es verdad.

Kaede: Entiendo.

Mirmo: Y a todo esto, ni siquiera me has dicho, ¿Por qué has venido al mundo humano?

Kaede: Haaa, es verdad, no nos has dicho porque estas aquí.

Murumo: Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué he venido señoras y señores?, vamos a empezar este lindo concurso, y el concursante que lo sepa, tendrá un rico malvavisco como premio.

Mirmo: NO INTENTES HACER UN FALSO CONCURSO PARA DISTRAERME, IDIOTA.

Murumo: Hoo, que aburrido eres, apuesto que Kaede esta fascinada con esto.

Kaede: En realidad estoy de acuerdo con Mirmo, no negare que puedo ser torpe, pero no soy ingenua, así que no evadas el tema Murumo.

Murumo: ¿Qué?

Mirmo: Así se habla Kaede, además en mundo mugloxs siempre estas bajo la atención de mamá y papá, supongo que les dijiste que vendrías al mundo humano.

Murumo: Por supuesto que se los dije.

Kaede: Hiciste bien al hacerlo.

Mirmo: Es lo menos que podías hacer.

Murumo: Pero como no me dieron su permiso, me escape de casa y ahora estoy aquí.

Mirmo y Kaede se desmayan por eso, Murumo podía parecer alguien muy lindo, pero en realidad era un poco arrogante.

Kaede: Eso que hiciste no fue correcto, tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por eso.

Mirmo: REGRESA A CASA AHORA MISMO.

Murumo: Y que ahí de ti hermano mayor, tu no has regresado a casa desde hace tiempo, aunque seas el príncipe mayor- Kaede se sorprendió mucho con lo ultimo que dijo él.

Mirmo: Yo vine al mundo humano para entrenar mi magia, no te atrevas a compararme contigo.

Murumo: Pero en realidad te escapaste, para evitar tu boda, tu eres un embustero hermano mayor.

Kaede: Ammm, disculpen, pero Murumo hace rato dijiste que Mirmo es un príncipe.

Murumo: Si, ¿Por qué?

Kaede: ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛИ МЕНЯ, ЧТО ВЫ БЫЛИ ПРИНЦЕМ МОМЕНТА МЫ ЗНАЕМ?! (¡¿PORQUE NO DIJISTE QUE ERAS UN PRÍNCIPE EN EL MOMENTO QUE NOS CONOCIMOS?!).

Mirmo: Я не думал, что это так важно сказать ему (No pensé que fuera tan importante decírtelo).

Kaede: Поскольку это не важно, быть членом реального или императорского дома, первое, что нужно сделать, это сказать, кто есть и его титул во время появления перед другим настоящим домом (Como que no es importante, al ser un miembro de una casa real o imperial, lo primero que se debe de hacer es decir quien es y su titulo al momento de presentarse ante otra casa real).

Mirmo: Возможно, в человеческом мире, но в моем не (En el mundo humano tal vez, pero en el mio no).

Murumo: Amm, no es por ser grosero, pero ¿Por qué hablan tan gracioso ustedes dos?

Mirmo: Eso Murumo, es un idioma del mundo humano, este el idioma llamado ruso, lo he estado aprendiendo desde que llegue a este mundo, y se nota por mi refinamiento que no se puede ocultar fácilmente, que soy un príncipe.

Kaede: Tu no tienes refinamiento para nada, solo aprendes esas cosas porque se soborno con chocolates, y tienes la actitud de un príncipe mandón tradicional de la edad media de transilvania, el país mas sombrío del mundo humano.

Mirmo: QUEEEEE, SI ERES UNA.

Kaede: Pero no esta bien lo que has hecho Murumo, irte de casa sin el permiso de tus padres, y creo que lo mejor es que regrese haya con ellos.

Mirmo: Es verdad, regresa a casa.

Murumo: Pero es que yo quiero quedarme aquí.

Kaede: Murumo.

Murumo: Kaede dímelo, es que a caso no te agrado.

Murumo ponía esa carita de niño triste y adorable para poder conmover a Kaede, ella si que se sintió muy conmovida por la personalidad tan adorable y linda de ese pequeño muglox, pero ella debía ser firme ante esa lindura tan única, y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Kaede: Escucha Murumo, si puedes quedarte, pero tendrán que decirme que es lo que pasa si llegan a romperse las reglas, y que dos mugloxs lleguen a vivir en la misma casa humana.

Mirmo: Eso puedo explicarlo yo, lo que pasa es que nos dan un castigo tan horrible e insufrible, de solo pensarlo siento mucho miedo.

Kaede: ¿El castigo es?

Mirmo: NO PODER VOLVER A COMER DULCEEEEES- Kaede se desmaya por eso- es horrible verdad, no ser capaz de comer nada de dulces es una verdadera tortura.

Kaede: ¿Es es todo?

Mirmo: COMO QUE ESO ES TODO, LOS DULCES SON EL ALIMENTO BÁSICO DE TODOS LOS MUGLOXS.

Kaede: Deberías ser capaz de soportar eso.

Mirmo: Estas loca o que.

Mururmo: Yo adoro comer malvaviscos, pero si tengo que soportar el no comerlos, entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Kaede: Eres un buen niño, Murumo.

Mirmo: No lo digas como si no fuera importante.

Kaede: Pues de quedarte con una condición, tendrás que llamar a tus padres para decirles que estas aquí.

Murumo: Si.

Mirmo: ESO NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR NUNCA.

Al día siguiente Mirmo había vuelto a despertar con la cara llena de marcas de nuevo.

Mirmo: MURUMO OTRA VEEEEEZ, YA TE LA VERAZ CONMIGO IDIOTA.

Mirmo empezó a perseguir a Murumo por toda la habitación, Kaede solamente miraba a esos 2 persiguiéndose.

Kaede: Las peleas entre hermanos mugloxs, no son diferentes de la gente normal en el mundo humano.

 **Kaede: ¿Normal?, me pregunto si Murumo.**

Kaede mira como Murumo y Mirmo salen volando hacia el ventanal de su habitación, y se van alejando del departamento de Kaede, luego de un rato Mirmo le pierde el rastro a Murumo.

Mirmo: ¿Dónde esta ahora ese idiota de Murumo?

Jacky: Mirmo- Mirmo lo voltea a ver- tu cara se ve más tonta de lo normal, a caso quieres atacarme por detrás, pues bien es hora de arreglar esto de una buena vez.

Mirmo: Cállate Jacky, no tengo tiempo para engarme de tus tonterías ahora.

Jacky: Que dijiste, sabes algo no eres más que un gran miedoso.

Mirmo estaba a punto de responderle a Jacky, cuando de pronto un perro apareció rápidamente por detrás de él y termino volando por el aire.

Murumo: Mmm, te gane hermano mayor- mira a Jacky- Jacky, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Jacky: Heee, pero si eres, Murumo ¿Qué haces tu aquí?, no me digas que te has unido a Mirmo para poder ganarme.

Murumo: No tengo idea de que me estas hablando.

El perro sobre el que estaba montado Murumo termina por pisar a Jacky, mientras caminaba, luego en la casa de Azumi, ese hombre robusto que siempre le entrega algo a los mugloxs aparece.

Hombre robusto: Entrega a domicilio.

Jacky: Gracias (x2)- el hombre robusto deja las tazas sobre la mesita- salgan Hanzo y Sanzo.

Las tazas empezaron a brillar, y una brisa de aire apareció en la habitación y aparecen dos pequeños ninjas que parecían tener la misma edad que Murumo, uno era de color morado con pequeñas estrellas ninjas en las mejillas del mismo color que su ropa, y el otro era de color verde con triángulos de verdes en las mejillas.

Ninja Morado: Ha llegado Hanzo.

Ninja Verde: Ha llegado Sanzo.

Jacky: Me alegro de que ambos pudieran venir hasta aquí.

Hanzo: Cuanto tiempo sin verte compañero Jacky.

Sanzo: Estoy feliz de volver a verte.

Jacky: Los he convocado a ambos por una razón, quiero que me ayuden a acabar con ese par de hermanos Mirmo y Murumo.

Hanzo: No tienes que decírnoslo dos veces.

Sanzo: Da por hecho que esos dos están acabados.

Azumi entra a su habitación muy furiosa y se desahoga su rabia al pobre de Jacky.

Azumi: JACKYYYYYY, DIME DE UNA VEZ CABEZA HUECA COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ ROMPER LA AMISTAD DE KAEDE, ELLA NO ES NINGUNA AMENAZA PARA MI, SETSU NO ME A DIRIGIDO LA PALABRA DESDE QUE LE QUITASTE LA AMISTAD A KAEDE, ADEMÁS ESOS PASARON DE LADO MIO COMO SI NO EXISTIERA, Y HABLANDO COMO ANTES.

Jacky: Bueno lo que pasa es que, de alguna forma Mirmo y sus amigos encontraron la forma de restaurar su amistad, ahora ellos volvieron hacerse amigos.

Azumi: PUES EN ESE CASO, PIENSA EN UNA FORMA DE QUE SETSU ME VUELVA A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA Y ME PERDONE, Y SINO LLEGA FUNCIONA TE LANZARE POR LA TAZA DEL BAÑO ENTENDIDO.

Jacky: Si, entendido.

Hanzo: ¿Quién esta chica tan gritona compañero Jacky?

Sanzo: En verdad grita muy fuerte y alto.

Azumi logra ver a ese par de muglox y sintió curiosidad por ello.

Azumi: ¿Y estos mugloxs? ¿Quiénes son?

Jacky: Son dos ayudantes míos, Hanzo y Sanzo los invoque desde el mundo mugloxs para que puedan ayudarnos.

Azumi los mira algo molesta a los 3.

Azumi: Espera que sirvan para algo.

Jacky: De una vez se los advierto chicos, esta chica es una amenaza andante, así que no traten de hacerla enfadar mucho, porque se convierte en una fiera peligrosa.

Azumi le escucha, y le golpea con una especie de abanico muy grande.

Azumi: ¡AQUÍEN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO FIERA PELIGROSA!

Hanzo: Esta chica en verdad da miedo.

Sanzo: Es mucho más fuerte que el compañero.

Más tarde afuera Jacky intenta contarle sus planes a Hanzo y Sanzo.

Hanzo: Bien Jacky, y ¿Qué quiere que hagamos nosotros?

Jacky: Ustedes fueron los compañeros de clase de Murumo no, pues quiero que encuentren la forma de atrapar a Murumo, y luego lo usare contra Mirmo para darle una BUENA PALIZA.

Hanzo: Genial, desde hace mucho que no me agrada ese arrogante, siempre se va paseándose por ahí haciendo el adorable con todo el mundo.

Sanzo: Esto será muy divertido.

Jacky: No lo arruinen si.

Hanzo/Sanzo: Si.

Mientras que un lujo departamento de Marunouchi, estaba Kaede con algunos asuntos oficiales del imperio que tenían que ser firmados personalmente por su princesa asi que se los enviaron desde Rusia para hacerlo, pero el lloriqueo de Mirmo interrumpía mucho, y solo hacia peor ver ese frasco lleno de chocolates.

Mirmo: HAAAAAA, CHOCOLATE, QUIERO COMER CHOCOLATE, ES UNA TORTURA VER CHOCOLATE FRENTE A TI Y NO SER CAPAZ DE COMERLO, CHOCOLATE (x3).

Kaede: Ya deja de llorar Mirmo, tengo que terminar de revisar estos papeles que me enviaron mis padres desde casa, además cuanto tiempo vas a seguir llorando, mira a Murumo quien puede vivir sin necesidad de comer sus amados malvaviscos.

Mirmo: ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA, YO QUIERO COMER MI CHOCOLATE.

Kaede: No tienes voluntad para nada, Mirmo.

Murumo: Y ¿Por qué no te comes uno para estar más tranquilo?

Mirmo: TU CÁLLATE, YA SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE ME PASARA SI LLEGO A COMERLO MIENTRAS ESTEMOS EN LA MISMA CASA, HAAAAAAAA, MI CHOCOLATEEEEE.

Kaede: ¿Qué pasa si llegaran a comer dulces?, por favor no me digas se morían.

Murumo: Tranquila, que tampoco es tan extremo lo que ocurre, pero quieres verlo por ti misma.

Kaede: ¿Verlo por mi misma?

Murumo lanza un pequeño chocolate por el aire y aterriza en la boca de Mirmo, él se lo come, pero en ese instante, siente como una enorme descarga eléctrica se crea por todo tu cuerpo hasta hacerlo desmayarse, y Kaede se sorprende y asusta al mismo tiempo al ver eso.

Murumo: Lo viste, lo único que te pasa es que te da un ligero calambre en todo el cuerpo.

 **Kaede: Eso no es ningun ligero calambre, perece más un choque eléctrico.**

Mirmo: HAAA, YA NO LO SOPORTO, ESTA SITUACIÓN ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO, MI HERMANO MENOR ME MALTRATA, Y KAEDE LA HUMANA A LA QUE ESTADO DEDICADO MI VIDA DESDE QUE LLEGUE AL MUNDO HUMANO, NO ME ESTA DEFENDIENDO.

Kaede: Desde cuando te has interesado en mi, que no sea por conveniencia.

Mirmo: Murumo, quiero que tengamos una pelea, si pierdes regresaras a mugloxs nosato.

Kaede: Espera, pero que estas diciendo.

Murumo: Esta bien, pero si tu llegas a perder hermano mayor, tendrás que soportar un castigo llamado, las 1000 picadas de agujas en los mofletes.

Mirmo: Eso suena doloroso, pero esta bien, acepto.

Kaede: Esperen un segundo los dos.

Mirmo: Tu no te metas Kaede, esto es un asunto entre mugloxs, así que no tienes que decirme que me detenga de esto.

Mirmo y Murumo se miraban ferozmente uno al otro, fueron al rió que cruzaba la ciudad y ahí decidieron hacer su pelea.

 **Mirmo: No voy a perder por nada del mundo.**

 **Murumo: Voy a picar los mofletes del hermano mayor.**

Mientras ellos se mantenían se mantenían una mirada fija entre ellos mismo, Kaede y Rima también los observaban.

Rima: Kaede, Mirmo me ha pedido que yo sea la observadora oficial de esta pelea, pero me puedes explicar como fue que llegaron a esto.

Kaede: Las cosas empezaron a ponerse muy tensas entre ellos, pero una pelea significa que van a lastimarse uno al otro.

Rima: No, los mugloxs tenemos reglas especiales para las peleas, ves eso marcadores que tienen en la cintura, ellos les dirán quien es realmente el ganador.

Kaede: ¿Marcadores?

Mirmo y Murumo empezaron a gritar y luego comenzaron como a bailar, y Kaede se desmaya por eso.

Rima: Este tipo de pelea se llama, el moviente del culito, es un tipo de pela que tiene una gran importancia e historia en nuestro mundo, quien mueva su culito más veces en menos de un minuto es el ganador.

Kaede: Por la madre rusa, eso es una gran tontería, aunque no me sorprende ellos no tienen el mismo concepto de lo que es una pelea que la de los humanos- decía limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo de seda grabado con sus iniciales.

Mirmo y Murumo seguían moviéndose sin parar, y Kaede aunque pensaba que era algo absurdo esta pelea, no dejaba de estar preocupada por ellos dos.

Kaede: Rima, ¿Quién crees, que este ganado?

Rima: No lo se, se ve que tan igualados, pero si te aseguro una cosa, es la primera vez que veo una pelea de movimiento de culito tan feroz.

Mirmo y Murumo estaban moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Mirmo: No puedo perder, no voy a perder.**

Rima: ALTO.

En cuanto Rima les dijo alto, ambos cayeron al suelo muy cansados.

Rima: Yo Rima, como observadora oficial, voy a revisar los marcadores, veamos Murumo tu tienes 254 movimientos, eso es impresionante, nunca antes se había visto una cifra tan alta, y el de Mirmo es de 262 movimientos, eso quiere decir que Mirmo es el ganador.

Mirmo: SIIII.

Kaede miraba que Mirmo estaba muy bien con haber ganado, pero también miraba al pobre de Murumo muy triste por haber perdido el duelo.

Kaede: Murumo.

Mirmo: Ese fue el trato, ahora tienes que regresar a casa de inmediato.

Murumo: Mmm, pero yo no quiero irme- decía como un susurro.

Mirmo: ¿Qué dijiste?, que no te puede escuchar.

Murumo: Yo, no quiero irme- decía mientras se iba volando y llorando.

Kaede: Murumo espera.

Mirmo: Déjalo Kaede, se que el va a regresar pronto, solo hay que dejarlo un rato a solas.

Kaede tenían un pensamiento de tristeza al ver a Murumo muy triste por no poder quedarse, y Murumo estaba caminado triste por ahí, hasta que se topo con los ayudantes ninjas de Jacky.

Hanzo: Hola Murumo.

Sanzo: Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Murumo: Hanzo, Sanzo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en el mundo humano?

Sanzo: Vinimos a destruirte.

Hanzo: Idiota, si lo dices sospechara más de nosotros.

Sanzo: Es verdad, lo siento.

Hanzo: Vinimos de paseo, y luego ver la oportunidad de atraparte.

Murumo: Yo no lo veo esa diferencia a eso- decía con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Hanzo: Hey Murumo sabes, yo se me un juego que es muy divertido, te gustaría venir con nosotros a jugarlo.

Murumo: Un juego divertido, claro que si, quiero jugar.

Llegan al parque, y Murumo ve que había como una casita muy pequeñita.

Murumo: Ahí es donde jugaremos.

Hanzo: Por supuesto, será muy divertido.

Sanzo: Muy(x3) emocionante.

Murumo: Si, me gusta divertirme- decía muy feliz entrando a la trampa que le habían hecho Hanz y Sanzo, y esos dos ninjas lo encierran adentro de la casita.

Hanzo: Que ingenuo, cayo directo en nuestra trampa.

Sanzo: Si, nuestro plan funciono.

Kaede va a la casa de Setsu, y le cuanta de la situación en que se encuentra.

Setsu: Murumo se a escapado.

Kaede: Mirmo me dice que seria bueno que lo dejara solo un rato, pero me siento preocupada y creo que algo malo le podria pasar.

Setsu: Te comprendo, te ayudare a buscarlo.

Kaede: Gracias.

Kaede, Setsu y Rima van en busca de Murumo, recorren más de media ciudad, pero no lo pueden encontrar.

Setsu: Llevamos más de 2 horas buscándolo, y no aparece.

Kaede: Espero que no se haya ido muy lejos, a estas alturas debe de estar llorando de triste, de verdad tengo que encontrarlo.

Setsu: Entonces, demonos prisa en encontrarlo.

Kaede: Si.

De regreso al parque Jacky estaba muy feliz porque Hanzo y Sanzo lograron atrapar a Murumo.

Jacky: Buen trabajo, Hanzo, Sanzo.

Hanzo: No fue nada, compañero.

Sanzo: Ha sido todo un placer, y muy facil.

Jacky: Ya estoy viendo a Mirmo, prácticamente derrotado, jajajaja- mientras reían, aparece Murumo.

Murumo: Hola Jacky, oye dime cuando vamos a empezar a jugar.

Jacky: Haaaa, pepepe, pero de donde saliste tu.

Murumo: Sali por la ventana que estaba de ese lado.

Jacky: TONTOS, COMO SE LES OCURRE PONERLE UNA VENTANA A LA CASITA.

Hanzo: Para que viera el paisaje.

Sanzo: Y ventilación.

Murumo: Sino van a jugar, pues entonces me voy.

Jacky: Jacky zibang- con su triangulo aparece una saco en el mete a Murumo.

Murumo: HAAAA, QUE ES ESTO, SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ.

Hanzo: Eres increíble, Jacky.

Sanzo: Asombroso.

En el departamento de Kaede, ella trataba de convencer a Mirmo de que los acompañara a buscar a Murumo, pero se negaba mucho.

Mirmo: Por eso me negaba a que estuviera aquí, deja a ese idiota y que haga lo que quiera hacer.

Kaede: No se porque dices eso, cuando se que estas muy preocupado por él o no es verdad Mirmo, porque no puedes ser capaz de ser honesto, ya que todos esta situación de vivir juntos en un buen ejemplo de tu actitud, aun sabiendo que en verdad quiere vivir aquí en este mundo.

Mirmo: Cállate, tu no lo entiendes, no quiero que Murumo quebrante las reglas de los mugloxs, solo por sus caprichos.

Kaede: Heee.

Mirmo: Existen diferentes razones por las que se deben de obedecer cada una de las reglas, no se puede romper una sola regla tan fácilmente, y yo tengo que enseñarle todo eso a Murumo, ya que es mi responsabilidad de hermano mayor.

Kaede: Mirmo, yo no sabia que así era como te sentías, ahora me doy cuanta de que en verdad te importa mucho Murumo, hee vamos a buscarlo juntos si, y tienes lo que me acabas de decirme a mi, de seguro que se podrá muy feliz.

Mirmo: No, eso no, yo no e voy a decir eso frente a la cara.

Kaede: Esta no es una situación para poner primero tu orgullo, puede que Murumo se haya escapado de verdad- Mirmo seguía sin decir nada- bien, sino quieres ir esta bien.

Kaede se iba de su habitación "tranquila", luego de eso Mirmo vio que le habia llegado un shuriken grande, y con un corazón mensaje que en el, Mirmo pone el corazón en el corazón y mira la imagen de Jacky capturando a Murumo.

Jacky: Tenemos a Murumo, ven al rió.

Mirmo estaba muy molesto con Jacky por lo que le hizo a Murumo, mientras que en el parque están Hanzo y Sanzo vigilando la bolsa en la que se encuentra Murumo, y a Hanzo le ruge el estomago.

Hanzo: Tengo mucha hambre.

Sanzo: Y y estoy muy aburrido.

Murumo: Aquí adentro hay dulces.

Hanzo: ¡Dulces!

Murumo: Yam (x3), y también hay muchos juguetes, que divertido.

Sanzo: ¡Juguetes!, yo quiero juguetes.

Hanzo: Yo quiero los dulces.

Hanzo y Sanzo desataban el saco en el y se meten adentro, y Murumo aprovecha para salir y atrapar a Hanzo y Sanzo en el saco, los había engañado.

Murumo: Esto es tan fácil.

Mirmo habia llegado al rió, y Jacky estaba frente a él.

Jacky: Te estaba esperando Mirmo.

Mirmo: Jacky, dame a Murumo.

Jacky: Para recuperarlo, primero tendrás que ampliar tu fuerza- saca tu triangulo, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang- atrapa a Mirmo con unas enredaderas mágicas- jejeje, que te parece mi poder.

Mirmo: Ere un cobarde (x3), haa maldición- saca sus maracas- Mirmo zibang.

Jacky: Yo no haría eso, a menos de que no te importe lo que le pase a Murumo- Mirmo no quería que nada malo le pasara a Murumo- tu eliges.

Mirmo: Mmm, bien tu ganas- suelta sus maracas.

Jacky: Vaya, en verdad quieres mucho a tu hermanito, jacky zibang- con magia hace que las enredaderas le hagan cosquillas a Mirmo- cuando se trata de tu hermanito eres muy débil Mirmo.

Murumo: Si estas hablando de mi, aquí estoy- Jacky se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

Mirmo: Murumo.

Murumo: Jacky de estar molestando a mi hermano mayor- saca su tambor, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas- Murum, murum, murumos zibang- con su magia tambien hace enredaderas mágicas, que atrapan a Jacky y le hacen cosquillas.

Mirmo logra liberarse, agarra sus maracas, hace el baile y dice las palabras mágicas.

Mirmo: Mirmo, mirmo, mirmo zibang.

Con su magia hace que las enredaderas lo hagan girar y lanzar muy lejos de ahí.

Murumo: Lo logramos.

Mirmo: Si, se lo tiene merecido.

En ese momento llegan Kaede, Setsu y Rima corriendo.

Kaede: Murumo, con que aquí estabas.

Setsu: Y Mirmo también.

Murumo: Kaede.

Mirmo: Murumo tienes que aprender a no causar muchas preocupaciones a otros, tienes que volver al mundo de los mugloxs.

Murumo: No, yo no quiero ir a casa.

Kaede: Espera Murumo, creo que ya la respuesta de tu pregunta anterior- Murumo se detiene- ya que la razón por la que viniste al mundo humano, fue por Mirmo, viniste para ver a tu hermano mayor verdad- Murumo seguía sin decir nada- te sentiste muy solo porque hace tiempo que no veias a Mirmo y por eso viniste hasta aquí, aunque significaba romper las reglas y escapar de casa, y si dices o haces cosas egoístas, es solo para que él te haga caso.

Murumo: Kaede yo, lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí en el mundo humano-decía entre sollozos.

Rima: Murumo.

Mirmo no decía solo miraba a su hermano menor.

Kaede: Tengo una idea, podemos buscarte un compañero humano con el que puedas irte vivir, y cuando la encontremos, podrás venir a jugar con Mirmo cuantas veces quieras.

Murumo: Si, esta bien.

Kaede: Mirmo esta bien que se quede con nosotros hasta que le encontremos un compañero con quien pueda vivir.

Mirmo: Bien, mientras no me cause ningún problema.

Murumo: No lo haré- le saca la lengua.

Mirmo: COMO TE ATREVES HACER ESO- le vuelva a sacar la lengua Murumo- eres un idiota, no quiero que me vuelvas a causar problemas.

Murumo: No lo haré.

Elloss seguían discutiendo y Kaede miraba a Setsu y a Rima con mucha alegría, porque todo se resolviera, ya en la noche en la casa de Azumi, Jacky se encontraba en reposo por las heridas que le causaron Mirmo y Murumo, y Hanzo y Sanzo se despedían de su compañero.

Hanzo: Jacky, compañero, si necesitas más ayuda, puedes invocarnos cuando quieras.

Sanzo: Vendremos en cuanto nos llames.

Jacky: CALLENSEEE, FUERA DE AQUÍ, FUERA DE MI VISTAAAAAAAAAAA.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen el capitulo 8, espero les guste.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. Kaoru, un Joven Multimillonario**

Era de mañana en la escuela, y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio para un importe evento deportivo que se daba cada año en la escuela, y kaede estaba junto con MIrmo y Murumo sobre sus hombros.

Mirmo: Kaede, que hacemos aquí, deberías estar en clases estudiando.

Kaede: Según lo que me dijo Etsumi hoy es un dia muy importante, hoy es el juego anual de básquetbol entre clases de la escuela, y por eso todos estamos aquí en el gimnasio.

Murumo: Pues si que esta muy animada.

Kaede: Creo que entre toda gente, puede haber alguien con quien Murumo pueda ir a vivir.

Murumo: Esto si que es muy emocionante.

Mirmo: Baaa, te emociona su juego tan simple, tienes que ser bastante tonto para.

Murumo: RAYO TERRATACULO.

Murumo le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica por medio de sus pompones de su gorrito.

Kaede: Eso si que fue una táctica sorprendente.

Murumo: Es una táctica mortal.

Mirmo: No ataques a alguien, sin avisar antes.

Kaede: Mirmo tengo una duda, como lograremos que encontrarle a Murumo con compañero con quien vivir, las demás personas no pueden verlos a ustedes.

Mirmo: Ha eso es facil- aparece Etsumi.

Etsumi: Kaede, ahora esta jugando el equipo de nuestra clase, en la pista B, quieres ir a verlos.

Kaede: Por surpuesto, Mirmo puedo ir a ver el juego primero, es el primer juego de basquetbol el que estoy sin que me traten con privilegios, luego les ayudo a buscar.

Mirmo: Esta bien, supongo que no puede evitarse.

Etsumi: Kaede, ¿con quien estas hablando?

Kaede: Haa, cuando estoy emocionada pienso en voz alta.

Kaede y Etsumi van a la pista B para ver como juegan los chicos de su clase, entre los jugadores de su clase esta Setsu, suena el silbato del arbitro y empiezan a jugar, y Setsu demostró que era un excelente jugador, eso sorprendió mucho a Kaede, Mirmo y Murumo.

Mimo: Wow, yo creía que Setsu no era bueno en los deportes.

Azumi: Por supuesto que si- Kaede, Mirmo y Murumo se asustaron por que ella, apareció de pronto- Setsu es un deportista por naturales, es tan sorprendente que resulta irresistible, en verdad cada día que pasa, lo amo cada vez-decía muy feliz y con muchos brillos a su alrededor.

Kaede: Ya lo podemos ver- ella tenia una gota en la cabeza al igual que Mirmo y Murumo- haa, Azumi, Jacky no esta contigo, no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Azumi: Ese idiota, bueno para nada, esta en casa con un resfriado- decía molesta, y los demás estaban con una expresión de sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

En casa de Azumi:

Jacky estaba en la casa de Azumi acostado en su cama y estordudando, por un resfriado que le dio por practicas sus habilidades ninjas a mitad de la noche, al haber caído en un charco de agua sin secarse al volver a casa.

Jacky: Esto es horrible, siento que estoy empeorando- mira las tazas de compañeros ninjas- Hanzo, Sanzo.

Hanzo y Sanzo salen de sus tazas, y de un solo salto llegan directamente hacia Jacky.

Hanzo: Díganos "compañero" hay algo que podamos hacer por ti.

Jacky: NO HABLEN TAN FUERTE, ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA.

Sanzo: A caso estas resfriado.

Jacky: Si, lamento tener que pedirles esto, pero ustedes me podrían cuidar.

Hanzo y Sanzo liberan un enorme estornudo.

Sanzo: Tambien estamos resfriados.

Los 3 estornudan muy fuerte, y se les juntas los mocos creando un enorme triangulo entre ellos, y Jacky se molesta con eso 2 por decir que habían inventado una nueva técnica ninja por un resfriado.

En la escuela:

Kaede, Mirmo y Murumo seguían viendo el partido, y Azumi seguía animando a Setsu de su forma aterradora.

Kaede: Azumi si que le pone el corazón a animar este juego.

Mirmo: Haaa, de todas formas, que tiene de interesante todo esto, el basquetbol es un juego facil en el que solo tienes que lanzar la pelota.

Kaede: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?,si tu ni siquiera lo sabes ju- Mirmo aparece con un uniforme de basquetbol y con una pelota- creo que si sabes jugar después de todo.

Mirmo: Bueno no es por presumir, pero yo era una estrella en le basquetbol de los mugloxs, haya en casa, y si quieres te puedo mostrar mi técnica especial- en eso se escucha un fuerte grito de los estudiantes.

Azumi: ESO ES SETSU- golpea por accidente a Kaede, en la cabeza.

Kaede: Haaa, Azumi.

Azumi: Hoo, lo siento, me emocione mucho y no me fije.

Murumo: Yo no te hago caso, porque no quiero hacerlo.

Mirmo: Los odio.

Despues de que el arbitro anunciara que se acabo el primer tiempo, Kaede se sienta al lado de Mirmo y Murumo, acariciándose la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Azumi.

Kaede: Haa, ese golpe me dolió, ahora que lo pienso es el primer golpe que logra darme Azumi, desde que llegue a este país, aunque en las otras veces ella pensó que estaba detrás de Setsu.

Murumo: Si, pero en esta ocasión no fue intencional.

Kaede: Eso es verdad.

De pronto aparecen cientos de chicas corriendo hacia la pista A, y gritando muy emocionadas.

Murumo: Eso si que es un gran alboroto.

Kaede: Eso parece- ve a Etsumi gritando animo, adelante- Etsumi, ¿Qué esta pasando ahí?

Etsumi: Ha comenzado el partido de los chicos de la primera clase de 2 año.

Kaede: Y todas las chicas de la escuela están emocionadas, ¿Por qué?

Etsumi: Porque Kaoru esta jugando y esta en la primera clase de 2 año, animo, adelante.

Kaede/Murumo: ¿Quién es Kaoru?

Todas las chicas le dirigen una mirada asesina a Kaede, por el hecho de no sabes quien es Kaoru Matsutake, y también era la primera vez que Murumo estaba agradecido de no ser visto por todas.

Kaede: Re, re,re, recuerden que soy nueva en esta escuela chicas, y apenas conozco a los chicos de mi propia clase.

Etsumi: Yo te motrare quien es, vez a ese chico de ahí- señala a un chico, alto, de cabellos y ojos azul marinos, piel blanca y con una sonrisa muy encantadora- Es es Kaoru, Kaoru Matsutake.

Kaede: ¿Matsutake?, ¿Cómo la compañía Matsutake?

Etsumi: Si, de hecho, ese es su hijo, su único hijo y heredo de esa compañía, es el chico más popular de la escuela y como es muy guapo, es muy popular entre nosotras- después de anota una canasta Kaoru mira a las chicas.

Kaoru: Gracias todas por su apoyo.

Chicas: HAAAAAAA.

Etsumi: Tambien es muy alegre y tiene una personalidad tan encatandora que parece un ídolo- se escucha el silbato y el arbitro dice que se acabo el primer tiempo.

Kaoru: Si que he sudado mucho, Hirai me das una toalla por favor- aparece un hombre vestido de negro con lentes de sol puestos y una gran torre de toallas.

Hirai: Por supuesto, ahí tiene señorito, por cierto, su jugada fue muy soberbia señorito.

Kaoru: Muchas gracias.

Etsumi: Y también tiene su propio guardaespaldas, por cuestión de seguridad.

Kaede sabia de la existencia de la compañía Matsutake, es más conocía a los señores Matsutake, los padres de Kaoru hacían muchos negocios su familia, la familia imperial Romanov porque sus los negocios que fabricaban ayudaban a generar muchos empleos a los ciudadanos en su país, también sabia que los señores Matsutake tenían un único hijo, ellos siempre le hablaban sobre lo maravilloso que era su hijo y que esperaban que se conocieran alguna vez, parece que el destino se encargo de hacer que se conocieran de forma indirecta.

 **Kaede: Así que ese el hijo de los señores Matsutake, parece una buena persona-** ella pensaba con una sonrisa, pero en cambio Murumo tenia una perspectiva completamente diferente de ese chico, pensó que era un chico muy engreído solo por los privilegios que él tenia, Kaede noto eso al ver el rostro molesto de Murumo.

Kaede: ¿Qué te pasa Murumo?

Murumo: Haa, nada, no es nada, oye Kaede, que opinas de como es Kaoru.

Kaede: No lo sé, es la primera que lo veo, así que no sabría que decirte, y tu Mirmo, ¿Mirmo?, donde esta, Mirmo, Mirmo- decia mientras lo buscaba.

Kaede seguía buscando a Mirmo, cuando escucho al arbitro decir que su clase había ganado partido, ahí a Azumi a Setsu y a Rima, fue directo con ellos.

Azumi: Que gran juego.

Setsu: Amm, gracias- decia con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Rima: Ten Setsu, aquí tienes una toalla para el sudor.

Rima le pone a Setsu la toalla en la cabeza, ahí aparece Kaede.

Kaede: Hola amigos.

Rima: Hola Kaede.

Kaede: No han visto a Mirmo, llevo rato buscándolo.

Rima: No lo he visto.

Azumi: Yo tampoco.

Setsu: Esta ahí.

Todos miran hacia donde apuntaba Setsu, ven a Mirmo sentado y muy deprimido.

Kaede: HAAAAAA, Mirmo ¿Qué te pasa?

Murumo: Esta triste, porque en a tratado de lucirse y nadie le ha hecho caso.

Rima: Que lastima.

Kaede: Haaa, Mirmo no fue mi intensión ignorarte solo quería recuperarme, por el golpe accidental de Azumi.

Mirmo: Cállate.

Kaede: Por favor Mirmo quiero ver como juegas basquetbol.

Mirmo: No quiero tu lastima.

Kaede: No es lastima, Mirmo de verdad quiero verte jugar, por favor, hazlo.

Mirmo: Esta bien, lo hare, pero quiero que sepas, que esto no lo hago por ti- aparece una cancha de basquetbol mugloxs.

Kaede: No me digas- decia con sarcasmo, pero feliz de ver a Mirmo con animo nuevamente.

Mirmo empieza a rebotar el balón muy alegre, Kaede y Rima le dan muchas porras, Mirmo estaba a punto de anotar una canasta hasta que.

Kaede: Mirmo cuidado.

Mirmo: ¿Qué?- uno de los balones lo golpea fuerte y lo deja aplastado en la pared.

Kaede: MIRMOOO, están malo que apenas puedo verlo- Mirmo se cae de la pared- Haaa.

Rima: Mirmo- decía mientras iba volando hacia él, pero Kaoru Matsutake le da un golpe con su codo por accidente.

Kaoru: Lo siento mucho, el tiro que hice se me desvío y fue algo fuerte, ¿están todos bien?

Kaede estuvo a punto de responderle, pero aparece Etsumi con una mirada muy brillante y responde por ella.

Etsumi: No paso nada Kaoru, no lastimaste a nadie, tu no tienes que preocuparte.

Rima: LASTIMASTE A MIRMO Y A MI, DESCUIDADO.

Setsu: No puede evitarse Rima, nadie más los puede ver.

Kaede: Mirmo te encuentras bien.

Mirmo: Esto no es tan malo- y Kaoru rebota el balón sobre él.

Kaoru: Me alegro de escuchar eso, hasta luego.

Mirmo estaba completamente aplastado y humillad por el golpe accidental que le dio Kaoru, y en eso e levanta.

Mirmo: Me han convertido en cenizas blancas.

Murumo: Dejaras las cosas asi, hermano mayor, tu reputación como príncipe desaparece si caes sin luchar.

Mirmo: NO VOY A DEJAR ESTO ASI.

 **Murumo: Además yo soy el único que debe tener la atención sobre todas las chicas.**

Mirmo: Ya veras mi venganza, Mirum, mirum, mirumos zibang- hace parecer una casca de plátano haciendo que Kaoru se resbale, caiga sobre su trasero y que el balón que Kaoru estaba rebotando le golpeada en la cabeza fuertemente- Jejeje, te lo has ganado.

El guarda espaldas de Kaoru se lo lleva a la enfermería junto con un equipo medico de la familia Matsutake.

Azumi: Eso si que es una venganza muy simple.

Murumo: Puedo haberlo hecho mejor el hermano mayor.

Kaede: Haaaa pobre Matsutake, Mirmo no tenias porque haber hecho eso.

Mirmo: Él se lo busco por lastimarme primero.

Kaede: Pero es fu accidente por no poder verte, y esa no es excusa para llegar a lastimar a alguien intencionalmente.

Azumi: Entonces no crees que deberías responder por Mirmo por eso.

Kaede no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero Azumi tenia razón ya que no podían ver los demás a sus mugloxs ella tenia que disculparse por Mirmo.

En casa de Azumi:

Jacky les estaba sirviendo una sopa que él mismo había hecho para Hanzo y Sanzo.

Jacky: Aquí esta la sopa chicos.

Hanzo: Siento causarte tantas molestias.

Jacky: Tiene que ponerse mejor pronto, para que ustedes pueden cuidar de mi.

Sanzo: Quiero más sopa.

Jacky: ESTA MI CASA TONTO.

Sanzo: Quiero más sopa (x4).

Jacky: A los enfermos normalmente se les va el apetito.

Sanzo: Estar enfermo y tener hambre son 2 cosas diferentes.

Jacky: Bueno ya, espera un momento que ahorita te haré más sopa- y empieza a cortar verduras.

 **Jacky: Esto es horrible, no debí haberlos invocado.**

En la escuela:

De nuevo en la escuela, Kaoru Matsutake estaba acostado en la cama con un aparato que detecta el ritmo cardíaco, entre otras cosas, y la doctora de la escuela sentía que todo eso era una exageración.

Doctora: No creen que esto es demasiado, solo cayo sobre su trasero y el golpe en la cabeza no fue demasiado grave como para tener todo esto.

Hirai: Pero que es lo que esta diciendo, el señorito es el hijo y único heredero de la familia Matsutake, un linaje largo y muy distinguido de la alta sociedad, si algo le llegara a pasar seria algo terrible.

Doctora: Bueno, y dígame ¿Cómo te sientes Kaoru?

Kaoru: Me siento bien doctora, no me dolió la caída y en cuanto a mi cabeza mi familia es de cabeza dura así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Hirai: Por favor doctora, deje que yo me encargue de esto.

Doctora: Pero.

Hirai: Puede que no lo parezca, pero además de ser el guarda espaldas, tengo licencia en medicina, cocina, entre otros títulos.

Doctora: Hoo en serio, pues en ese caso yo volveré al gimnasio- decía con una enorme gota en la cabeza y retrocediendo lentamente.

Hirai: Hasta pronto- y la doctora se va de la enfermería- señorito no hay muros en la costa- y Kaoru empieza a llorar como niño de 4 años.

Kaoru: Haaaaa, me dolió mucho Hirai, haaaaa.

Hirai: Ya, ya, como heredeor de la familia Matsutake, te compórtate muy bien- se escuchan pisadas hasta que se abre la puerta de la enfermería.

Kaede: Esta Kaoru Matsutake aquí.

Kaoru: Hola, mucho gusto- decía muy discreto como siempre.

Hirai: Una reacción maravillosa señorito.

Kaede: Amm, quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato.

Kaoru: ¿Tu fuiste la que arrojo la cascara de plátano en la pista de juego?

Kaede: Haaa, bueno si, pero fue un accidente, una de mis compañeras me dio un susto mientras quería comer y el susto hizo que se me cayera la cascara por accidente, en serio lo siento mucho.

Kaoru: Tranquila no lo hiciste a propósito asi que no estoy enfadado, además yo estoy bien, gracias por tu interés.

Kaede: ¿En serio?

Kaoru: Si.

Kaede: Eso me alegra mucho- decía mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

Kaoru se empieza a sonrojar por la sonrisa que le mostraba Kaede, además de que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente, y eso lo detecto su aparato del ritmo cardíaco.

Hirai: ¿Qué es esto?, es posible que una caída y un golpe sean los causantes de esto, haaaaaa señorito.

Mientras que en el gimnasio Mirmo, Murumo, Rima, Setsu y Azumi estaban esperando a Kaede y el partido había terminado.

Rima: Kaede se a tardado demasiado, no lo creen.

Azumi: Seguramente se esta tomando su tiempo con Kaoru para disculparse, ella estará bien, ahora porque no vamos a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre.

Setsu: No, yo no iré- decía lazando el balón al aro.

Mirmo: Haa, casi lo olvido.

Azumi: ¿Qué cosa olvidaste?

Mirmo: La razón del porque que habíamos venido aquí, era para poder encontrarle a Murumu una familia humana para vivir.

Murumo: ¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras algo tan importante?, hermano mayor.

Mirmo: Cállate- saca una judía de su sombrero.

Setsu: ¿Y esa judía?

Mirmo: Es una capsula miniatura judía.

Azumi: Pues eso es lo que es.

Mirmo: Bien, ahora observen- pone la judía en la cabeza de murumo, empieza a bailar y a decir las palabras mágicas- Mirmo, mirmo, mirmo zibang- la judía se abre y aparece como una especie de diente de león flotante por una hélice y parlante.

Diente de león: ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted jefe Mirmo?

Azumi: ¿Quién es este?

Mirmo: Él es Kesara.

Rima: La especialidad de Kesara es adivinar la compatibilidad de cualquier persona.

Mirmo: Le estamos buscando a Murumo una familia con la pueda vivir en el mundo humano, te importaría buscarle un compañero que sea compatible con él.

Kesara: Eso de lo por hecho, déjemelo a mi- intenta expulsar algo de su cuerpo y lo saca, y era una canasta, paso de ser un diente de león a ser un globo aerostático para mugloxs- ya esta todos a bordo.

Mirmo y Murumo suben en la canasta de Kesara y se ponen a explorar la escuela, llegaron al patio trasero y ahí se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Mirmo: Dime Keara, hay alguien aquí que sea compatible con Murumo.

Kesara: Mmm….nadie logra hacerme sentir esa sensación eléctrica en mi.

Mirmo: Que me dices de ese chico.

Murumo: Jamás.

Mirmo: Bien, y ese otro chico.

Murumo: No.

Mirmo: Y ese.

Murumo: No.

Mirmo: Y ese- le señala a un perro.

Murumo: No (x8).

Mirmo: Este niño no hace nada más, que quejarse.

Murumo: No quiero quedarme con cualquiera, solo porque tu lo quieres, me gustan las chicas lindas como Kaede, no quiero chicos- y ve a una chica linda- esa chica de ahí se ve bien, siento esa sensación eléctrica en mi cuerpo, puedes saber mi compatibilidad con ella, Kesara.

Kesara: Mi intuición me dice que tu compatibilidad con ella no es buena.

Murumo: Sino quieres decírmela, ya sabes lo que te pasara- le amenaza con su rayo terrataculo.

Kesara: Esta bien, primero tengo que conectar el dedo meñique de esa chica con el tuyo- conecta ambos dedos con un pequeño hilo rojo- bien están preparados, ahora su compatibilidad es de- analiza la compatibilidad- de -150%- Murumo se sorprende mucho por eso- por eso te decía que no era compatible contigo.

Mirmo: Jajajajaja, pero que lastima Murumo, -150% donde pones el ojo y terminas sin nada, jajajaja.

Murumo: Rayo terrataculo.

Murumo electrocuta a Mirmo y luego siguen buscando, recorriendo prácticamente toda la escuela y no encontraron a nadie, iban volando hacia el ultimo corredor que les falta por mirar de la escuela.

Kesara: Ya hemos buscado por toda la escuela y no hemos encontrado a nadie, creo que aquí no hay ningún humano que sea compatible con Murumo.

Mirmo: Pues entonces, será mejor que te hagas la idea de olvidarte a vivir aquí y regreses a mugloxs-nosato.

Murumo: Jamas, si alguien tiene que regresar, ese seras tu hermano mayor.

Mirmo: Que idiota, Kaede y yo somos absolutamente compatibles.

Kesara: Haaaa, tengo la sensación de esa persona esta detrás de esa puerta.

Mirmo: En serio, vamos.

Murumo: Mi corazón late con fuerza, por la emoción- y ven a Kaede ahí parada.

Mirmo: Ka..Kaede- él se aterra.

Murumo: Ya esta claro, que el hermano mayor tiene que regresar a casa.

Kesara: Te equivocas, el humano con el que eres compatible esta ahí en la cama- Murumo mira a Kaoru- ese es, es un hecho de que tu compatibilidad con él es perfecta Murumo.

Murumo: Pero es el chico presumido, que vi ante.

Kesara: La compatibilidad de este chico con Murumo es de- analiza la compatibilidad.

Murumo: Por favor no me digas que es de.

Kesara: Como me lo esperaba, 100%- y Murumo se sentía muy sorprendido por eso.

Kaede: Mirmo, puedo saber que estas haciendo aquí.

Kaoru: ¿Pasa algo?

Kaede: Haa, nada- agarra a Kesara- sabes creo ya que tengo que irme a casa, recuperarte pronto Kaoru (le permitió llamarlo por su nombre).

Kaoru: Espera, ¿en que clase estas?, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kaede: En la clase 6 del 2 años de secundaria, me llamo Kaede Romanov, nos vemos después- sale de la enfermería.

Hirai: Que chica tan alegre, pero por alguna razón me suena su apellido.

Kaoru: Hirai.

Hirai: Si- escucha muy atento a kaoru.

Kaoru: Que es esta sensación- decía tocándose el pecho y el aparato cardíaco le detecta un aumento de su ritmo cardíaco en su corazón.

Hirai: Haaaa, definitivamente algo tiene, señorito.

En casa de Azumi:

Jacky, Hanzo y Sanzo estaban acostados con unos pañuelos sobre sus cabezas, y se veían mal.

Hanzo: Compañero, no puedes usar una técnica ninja o magia para curarnos.

Jacky: No existe nada, para eso.

Sanzo: Mi pañuelo esta muy seco.

Jacky: Espera yo humedezco tu pañuelo- usa su triangulo, hace el baile y dice las palabras- Jacky, jacky, jacky zibang- crea una lluvia ellos 3, Hanzo y Sanzo se quejaban mucho por eso- no se quejen, la capacidad de resistencia es parte del entrenamiento ninja- y los 3 estaban acostados sobre la lluvia.

en casa de Kaede:

Kaede, Mirmo y Murumo regresaron a casa, y Mirmo le cuanta sobre el que Kaoru Matsutake es el humano perfecto para Murumo.

Kaede: Eso tiene sentido, en ese caso les ayudare a que Murumo logre vivir con Kaoru.

Mirmo: Eso es.

Kaede: Solo he hablado un rato con él, pero parece en verdad en un buen chico, me alegro por ti Murumo.

Murumo: A mi, no me alegra esto.

Mirmo: Como puedes decir eso, su compatibilidad es perfecta, ya esta decidido (x2).

Murumo: Hermano mayor dime, acaso soy una verdadera molestia para ti.

Mirmo: No seas tonto, como tu hermano mayor me preocupo seriamente, sobre el futuro de mi hermano menor- decía amenazante.

Murumo: Así de verdad- decía con su voz tenebrosa.

Mirmo: Si, acaso no lo notas al mirarme a los ojos.

Murumo: No lo entiendo.

Kaede: ¿Qué te pasa Murumo?

Murumo: No tengo confianza en poder hacerme amigo de él como lo soy contigo, porque él es un chico.

Kaede: Todo estará bien Murumo, como dice mi padre, sin sacrificio no existe la gloria.

Mirmo: En serio dice eso.

Kaede sostiene a Murumo entre sus manos.

Kaede: Quiero decir, que tu eres alguien muy lindo Murumo, te aseguro que te ira bien a donde sea que estés.

Murumo: Kaede- lo piensa unos segundos- entiendo, muy bien, entonces me iré a vivir con Kaoru y prometo tratar de ser feliz con él.

Kaede: Murumo- le frota la cara con alegría.

Mirmo: Eso es maravilloso- **Mirmo (pensa): Por fin podre comer chocolate.**

Mirmo: Ahora que ya esta decidido, no tienes que olvidarte de llevarle la taza de Murumo a Kaoru mañana en la escuela.

Kaede: ¿La taza de Murumo?

Mirmo: Si, lo que tiene que pasara es que Kaoru invoque a Murumo, y así empezaran a vivir juntos, y todo el mundo estará feliz.

Kaede: Bien si ese es el caso, mañana sin falta le entregare la taza.

Al dia siguiente en el descanso, Kaede estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Kaoru, lo encuentra junto con todas sus admiradoras.

Kaoru: Gracias por venir en el descanso, solo saber como estoy.

Kaede: Y creía que era muy popular en Rusia, pero ahí las personas mantenían el respeto por mi espacio personal, esto técnicamente acoso, no podre darle esto con todas esas chicas cercas- y Kaoru la ve.

Kaoru: Kaede- se aleja y se acerca a ella- hola Kaede, viniste a verme.

Kaede: Si.

Kaoru: Haaa, me siento conmovido.

Kaede: Lamento molestarte, cuando estas tan ocupado con esas chicas.

Kaoru: No te preocupes por eso.

Las admiradoras de Kaoru le dirijían una mirada asesina a Kaede, pero a ella no le afecta para nada, ellas se acostumbro a esa clase de miradas en la corte imperial de su familia, después de todo una princesa siempre esta a la mira de cualquiera que quiera hacerla verla mal.

Kaoru: Bueno, dime ¿Qué pasa?

Kaede: Te he traido algo, es un regalo para que te sientas mejor.

Kaoru: Haa, gracias- decia agarrando y poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Kaede: Hasta luego- **Kaede (pensa): Se asustara mucho, cuando vea que le aparezca un muglox de esa taza-** pensaba mientras se limpiaba el sudor de los nervios con uno de sus pañuelos grabados.

En la noche en la casa de Kaoru el seguía viendo el regalo que Kaede le había, y en eso entra a la habitación su guarda espaldas Hirai.

Hirai: Señorito, ya es hora de dormir.

Kaoru: Si.

Hirai: Cuanto tiempo más, piensa seguir viendo al aire.

Kaoru: Solo un rato más.

Hirai: Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso?, ya sabe lo hay dentro de ese regalo.

Kaoru: No lo sé.

Hirai: Es que no piensa abrirlo.

Kaoru: Quieres lo que tiene adentro, Hirai.

Hirai: Por supuesto.

Kaoru: Bien, entonces lo abriré- abre el l regalo y ve la taza de Murumo- es una taza, y muy linda, puedo tomar algo en esta taza antes de irme a dormir.

Hirai: Si, pero nada dulce, o no podrá dormir.

Kaoru asiente con la cabeza, y antes de que Hirai saliera de la habitación, ve una nota que estaba dentro de la taza de Murumo.

Hirai: Señorito, aquí dice que si pones jugo de tomate en esta taza, encontraras la felicidad, te lo aseguro, con cariño Kaede, vaya tiene una letra muy elegante, de seguro tiene clases de ortografía.

Kaoru estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo Hirai, en tanto Murumo esperaba dentro de su Taza.

Murumo: Ahora me invocara en cualquier momento, será mejor que practique mi sonrisa, hola que tal soy Murumo.

Kaoru: No, odio el jugo de tomate, lo odio, no voy a beberlo- y Murumo se asusto al oír eso.

En casa de Kaede:

En casa de Kaede, Mirmo estaba empezando a comer todo el chocolate que le cupiera en su boca, y llorando de alegría.

Mirmo: Haaa, mi Primer chocolate en mucho tiempo, haaa que rico.

Kaede: Si, pero te va a doler el estomago si sigues comiendo muy rápido el chocolate.

Mirmo: Me pregunto si Murumo, estará viendo a Kaoru frente a frente en este momento.

Kaede: Estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien los dos.

Mirmo: Si, seguro que si.

Murumo: Ahora que pasara conmigo- decía llorando por no salir de la taza.

* * *

Quiero decir

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTABA MUY OCUPADA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, EL NUEVO CAPITULO

BESOS atte: Lady-Yi26


End file.
